A moment like this
by TheMandMs
Summary: A collection of one shots which show that Bones belongs to Booth and the other way around. Rating T just in case and because of later chapters. Always B/B, sometimes established.
1. Alternative ending of 05x05

**

* * *

**

A **moment like this**

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

_[A moment like this – Leona Lewis]_

_  
_**___________________________________________________________________________**

**-1-**

**  
**

_Alternative ending of "A Night at the Bones Museum" [05x05]_

Her speech had been very good, all the people who hadn't been persuaded of her, looked up to her now.  
After that, everyone had celebrated, eaten and drunk a lot.  
The party was totally on, when Bones decided to go out into the night.

She just had to think about the fee minutes she and Booth had shared before Angela and the others had interrupted them. She had to think about the few inches they had just been apart.

A lot had changed between them lately, but Bones wasn't quite sure, where this was going to. She knew that he had been about to kiss her and she was positive, she'd have let him, but she didn't know of this was just the…something like »the magic of the moment«, in which she so didn't believe by the way, or if it had been real. Maybe it was just about time for them, maybe the others had been right, when they told her, she and Booth were completely into each other without noticing.

To her it seemed almost like hours that she was sitting here, on the steps at the outside, looking into the beautiful, cloudless sky, where the stars shone bright.

It'd always been very difficult for her to analyze her own feelings, not to mention to put them into words. She wasn't an emotional person, he had never been.

But there were feelings inside her, she couldn't reject any longer; feelings for her gorgeous favorite FBI Agent which were beyond friendship. Lately he was her first thought when she woke up and her last one when she went to bed.

Everytime they weren't together, she wished he'd walk into her office, with a stupid or not-so-stupid reason. It didn't matter to her, as long as they were together and she didn't have to miss him that bad.

There also was something else: his hazel eyes.  
She hadn't noticed them in all these years, until now. When she had looked into his eyes, really looked, they had positively hypnotized her. They really did dazzle her and in conjunction with his smile, it had made her heart going crazy.

And all these things were summed up in one word, in which she never had believed, because it wasn't rational, but now…  
She knew the word for the feelings she had towards Booth: love. She was in love with him, completely and probably irrevocably.

She almost jumped when someone sat down next to her.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth smiled slightly and gave her a drink.

"Thanks. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention. What are you doing out here anyway? I was looking for you."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just stuff, you know? Nothing important."

He nodded slightly and she was surprised he left it at that. He looked into his glass, drank a little and then smiled at her.  
"Your speech was great. Maybe _you _should write the speech for Parker's confirmation!"

She laughed and leaned her head against his upper arm. "Rather not. You know, I don't like to make a speech and stuff like this. I like just to sit in my office, working on stuff or to spend time with you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. And I like spending time with you either."

They sat in silence for a while.

Bones knew she had to talk to him, about her feelings towards him, her fears and all that, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to do so.

"I know you and you know you can trust me, right? And we said, we'd always tell the truth, be honest with each other. So why did you say, you were thinking about nothing when there was and probably still is something on your mind?" Booth suddenly asked. At first he avoided her gaze, then he looked right in her eyes, with an intense that almost sacred her.

"Because you probably don't wanna know the truth."

"I always want to know what's bothering you, Bones."

"Well, then…answer my question. Were you going to kiss me?" The words were suddenly on her tongue and there was nothing she could have done to stop them.

Embarrassed he rubbed the back of his neck, blushed a little. "Well, yeah, I think I was going to."

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, and I'd have let you."

He looked surprised. "You…what?"

"You got it, Booth. It's not rational. The way I feel about you… I've never felt this way before and it's terrifying me. And I can't be without you anymore and I hate to depend on someone, especially on someone who's able to hurt me. But I'm afraid, there's nothing I could do about that."

At first Booth looked a little shocked and surprised at the same time, then he smiled and took her hand carefully.  
"Bones, I don't want you to do something about that. I love you, always have and always will, not just since the surgery. And I definitely want to be with you and because of this I'm depending on you as you're depending on me." He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked after a few minutes of just holding each other keeping smiling.

He smirked down on her. "Maybe we should continue where your dearest friend Angela has interrupted is!" He said as he gently captured her lips with his.

* * *

**So, what do you think ?**

**It's the first one of my new serial and I thought it'd be a little easier to start with an alternative ending ^^**

**It's a little difficult to upload the stuff, because this stupid document manager don't wanna put the headlines, the chapter numbers and the lyrics into the middle. And he don't save the changes I make with the buttons -.-'  
Hate it a lot !**

**So, anyway, this was the first one of my serial "A moment like this" and I'd like you to read&review ;)**

**And remember, I'm from Germany, so English isn't my first language and I'm sure mistakes could happen to creep in. Sorry for that btw ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	2. Bloody nightmares and nice dreamcatchers

**-2-  
**

_Bloody nightmares and nice dreamcatchers_

He had always been afraid of blood. This dark red fluid with this metallic smell and this odd taste. It had always initiated this urge to upchuck and not rarely he had passed out. Everytime they had to check up it at school, he had to go to the school's nurse not longer after they had started.

Blood had always terrified him and often he had nightmares, in which everything was about blood.

Sometimes he stood on a diving board and wanted to jump into the water and when he looked down, there wasn't any water but the red fluid.

Sometimes he was a vampire and had to bite someone, mostly his dad. That was one of the worse dreams, because he always felt terrible for the thought of hurting his dad.

Sometimes he was in a desert and everytime he saw an oasis, all the water mutate into blood. Everytime his jaw clenched a little harder and started to burn a little more and when he was very close to die, he woke up.

Sometimes he woke up in a casket, lying closely next to a blood covered, dead body. They were trapped in the casket and he screamed for help and pushed against the casket. And when he was about to choke, his dad opened the coffin.

He had a lot of those dreams. His dad had talked with Sweets about that, but he told him that there were human beings, who were scared of blood and so those dreams were normal.

Crying he lay on the couch, still smelling the metallic odor of blood and having the feeling of choking. He didn't know if he should be terrified or angry with himself for being such a baby.

He was a tall boy, he shouldn't cry because of a stupid dream. But hell, they were terrifying and only because he lay on Bones' couch, he resisted the urge to climb into his dad's bed, because tonight his dad lay with Bones in her bed.

He nearly jumped when someone turned on the light.

"Parker? Are you ok?" Bones came to the couch, looking concerned at the crying little boy.

"I…I ha-had a nightmare again." He was still sobbing.

Bones made him to sit up a little and sat next to him.

Seeking protection he leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around the little body. Carefully she caressed his sweaty, brown hair.

"Shht, everything's ok."

He still sobbed a few moments and wished she'd stay with him until they had to get up.

He did really like her. She was always funny, cool and lovable. And -above all- his dad was completely and irrevocably in love with her. He just _knew_ that. He didn't ask his dad or Bones or someone else, because he didn't need to. It was quite obvious, although he was just a boy without any experiences with love. It was just something he _felt. _Something he'd notice without looking at them. They aired it.

"What was your dream about?" Bones asked quietly in his hair.

"About what they always are about. Blood. I was lying next to this dead, bloody body in a very small coffin and nobody came to save me and just when I was about to choke, my dad opened the casket", he slightly whispered.

"Wow, that really is a bad dream."

"Yeah. Do you have nightmares, too?"

She nodded and he looked up to her; a really surprised expression on his face. "You do?" He asked disbelievingly.

She nodded again. "Yes. You do know about my family, don't you?"

Now it was his turn to nod.

"I'm halfway ok with this, but my brother and my dad aren't my real family."

"Who's then?"

"Your dad is. He's the only one I'm totally trusting and in my bad dreams he's dying on a case or I'm losing him in any other kind of way."

They were silent for a few minutes, in which Parker cuddled up to her and she kissed the top of his head from time to time.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" He asked suddenly.

She was a bit taken aback and didn't know what to answer him.

Parker silently asked himself he shouldn't have asked her. I already knew the answer; he didn't have to ask her.

"Yes, I am", she quietly answered a several moments later. "And it's a terrifying idea to lose him in any kind of way. How did you know anyway?"

He shrugged slightly. "I just knew it. I think you feel it, when beloved people are in love. I don't know. I just _knew_ it, _felt_ it."

They were silent again for a while.

"You are very alike your dad, you know?! He is always the one with heart and feelings. I'm the more rational one."

Parker nodded. He _did_ know. After all _she _was all his dad was always speaking of.

"Do you think you can go to sleep again?" Bones asked a couple of moments later.

He nodded again. "Yeah, I guess."

"Ok. Good night, sleep well."

"Thanks. You, too." He cuddled into his sheets again and when she was almost out of the room, he slightly called her name.  
"Hey, Bones?! Give dad a kiss from me, ok?" He winked at her a chuckled when he saw her blushing.

A few moments later he was back to sleep.

* * *

**So, this was number 2. How did you like it ?**

**I know, it wasn't very B/B, but I think I implicated it. What's the "name" for Bones&Booth by the way ?? ôO**

**So, anyway....**

**tbc **


	3. Undercover for love

**-3-**

**  
**_Undercover for love_

He was nervous like he hadn't been for a long time. He was nervous, because he didn't know how to tell her.  
They had agreed on being honest with each other and on always telling the truth.

But he was very sure she wouldn't want to her _this _truth.  
Normally they helped each other like friends did, but now he didn't take her help for granted, because this was something she wouldn't be very happy with and she definitely would want to have an explanation for his behavior; something he was almost more afraid of than of telling her the problem anyway.

He was so nervous about that, that he had made Parker to call her and while his son was talking with her, he kept listening.

"Hi, Dr. Bones. It's me, Parker."

"Well, yeah, I'm fine. No, I haven't found another bone." He laughed a little.  
"I'm calling because Dad made me to. He wants me to ask you if you'd like to come around for Dinner. Well, technically, he doesn't wants me to ask you; it's actually more a "making you" and he won't accept a no."

"That's a good question, but I don't really know. It seemed as if he was a little nervous about something. Maybe he wants to ask you to marry him."

"Right, you aren't a couple; would be a little strange. Well, I just know he badly wants you to have Dinner with us, or mainly with him, and maybe he thought you'd be consumed by my charm." He chuckled again.

"Ok, he'd be glad. See you in an hour then. Bye, Bones."

Booth really couldn't believe his son had told her he wanted her to marry him!

"Parker!"

"Yes, Dad?" He asked, grinning cheekily.

"Why the hell did you tell her, I want her to ask to marry me?"

He shrugged. "Well, she asked why you didn't call her yourself and we started to philosophize about that. I just threw in some of my ideas. She comes around in an hour by the way."

Booth nodded slightly, making his hair a little messier. "Yeah, thanks." He pulled the boy into a warm embrace. "I love you, buddy."

Smiling he wrapped his arms around Booth's waist. "I love you too, Dad. But why are you so nervous anyway?"

Booth sighed slightly. "Well…maybe I screwed up a little…"

Inquiring the boy looked up. "Screwed up what?"

The Agent sighed again. Was he really supposed to tell his son the truth? Well, he could treat it as a practice. After all he had to tell Bones later.  
"You know, your granddad wants me to have a family. He's afraid I'll end up alone and so he asks me a lot about women and potential wives and stuff like this. And lately it gets a little pesky, so I took a white lie."

Parker nodded. "Ok. And where's the problem and what's that with Bones?"

Booth sighed again. "Well, my white lie was that I already have a girlfriend."

A sudden inspiration lit up in Parker's hazel eyes. "Oh. You told him Bones is your girlfriend, didn't you?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah. And he wants to come around tomorrow. You know, to get to know her. He knows that you're here this weekend and so he thought I'd be a great idea."

Parker laughed. "Oh, Dad. Good look. Bones will kill you."

He grimaced. "I know."

**

"So, would you tell me _finally_ what's up with you? You acted this strange and made Parker call me."

He smiled innocent. "What does make you think there's something up with me?"

She looked suspiciously at him. "You cooked for me, Booth!"

He sighed and raised his hands. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you, but I'm positive you'll kill me."

She rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't, but I will, if you don't tell me now."

"My dad comes around tomorrow and stays until Sunday afternoon."

She looked blank. "And what's the big deal?"

"Well…maybe he believes you are my girlfriend."

She didn't lose track of him. "Why would he believe that?"

"Well maybe I told him…" He did really feel uncomfortable, because she didn't show any sign of reaction. She still sat next to him on the couch and watched him suspiciously.

"And why did you tell him that?"

He sighed. "Bones, look. My dad wants me have a family and he's afraid I'll end up alone. So he asks me a lot about women, girlfriends and marriage and it's really getting pesky lately. So I told him a few weeks ago that I already have a girlfriend."

She nodded slightly. "Ok…got that. And why were you so nervous telling me?"

"Because he comes around tomorrow. He knows that Parker stays here this weekend and he thought it'd be a great idea to come around and get to know you."

"Oh! He still thinks that I'm…that we…are a couple, doesn't he? And you don't want to tell him the truth. And now you want me to be your girlfriend this weekend?!"

"Smart lady", he murmured.

She sighed. "Ok. But you own me something!"

He hugged er relieved. "Bones, you are my hero. Thanks a lot!"

**

"So, Dad, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Tempe, this is my dad." His arm lay still around her shoulders.

"Pleasure to meet you", Bones slightly murmured and shook Booth senior's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. Heard a lot about you." He smiled up to his older son.

Bones smiled. "Hopefully just good things."

"Of course. He's speaking so well of you and carrying about you a lot."

"Ok, Dad", Booth interrupted, before his father could tell her any more of his secret obsessions. "Don't you want to see your grandson?"

"Of course. Where's my boy?!"

**

They had lay in bed for a while, when Bones suddenly asked the questions Booth had been afraid of since Friday night, when he'd told her about his white lie.

"Booth? Why did you tell him _I_ was your girlfriend and not someone else?"

He swallowed. "Well, you were the first one on my mind."

"Why that?"

It was dark in the room, so he couldn't see her face, but because of this strange tone of her voice, he suggested that her face was as red as his.

"Lately you're a little often the first one on my mind, you know." He didn't even know why he was telling her the truth. Not that she wanted to hear that or something like that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Did he imagined that or was her voice getting a little cracky and hoarsely?

Swallowing he turned on the side so he was facing her. "That means that you're all I can think of and that I love you. Not just in a professional 'atta-girl' kind of way but in all ways a man can love a women. As a friend, as a colleague, as the woman you are."

Untypically for her, her answer came in an instant. Very gently she pressed her lips to his and she kissed him in a way that didn't give him the time to think about how the hell she found his lips that unerringly.

**

_One year later_

_  
_Like a year before he listened to his son talking with his girlfriend, while setting the table.

"Hey, Bonesy.

"Well, yeah, I'm fine. No, I haven't found another bone." He laughed.

"I'm calling because Dad made me to. He wants me to ask you if you'd like to come around for Dinner. Well, technically, he doesn't wants me to ask you; it's actually more a "making you" and he won't accept a no."

"Yes, I think that's the aim." He laughed again.

"No, he doesn't want you to introduce you to somebody. Remember last year when we talked about him asking you to marry him?!"

* * *

**So, the third one.**

**Little cheesy, don't you think ?!**

**Anyway, R&R please (:**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	4. Picnic

**-4-  
**

_Picnic_

Tiredly she was lying on the picnic blanket under the very big tree in the park. Her head was bed on his stomach and they both were looking into the light blue, sunny sky.

He was slightly playing with her hair, twirling it around his finger or just brushed it aside her face.  
From time to time he carefully put strawberries, cherries, chocolate pieces or sour cucumbers, which she really wanted to bring along, into her mouth, enjoyed it when she snapped at his finger.  
He chuckled then, she smiled widely.

"Don't you think this one looks like a clown?" Bones asked suddenly and pointed straight up in the sky, where a big white cloud was alike a clown somehow. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure, he didn't look too happy.

"I don't know."

"You just didn't look. You're scared." She really knew he'd roll his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I just don't like clowns. You know that."

"You know how that's called, don't you? Coulrophobia."

"I don't want to know, Bones."

They were silent for a while and he put another strawberry into her mouth. Carefully she sucked on his finger, brushed it with her tongue.

He had to press his lips together to avoid a moan. She really did know how to make him crazy.

"Bones, it's totally red and throbbing," he whined.

She smirked cheekily. "You don't complain about that when I'm sucking on something else."

He was quite happy, she couldn't see his face. Otherwise he felt confident she'd have laughed about him. His face was glowing like traffic light.  
"Sometimes you are too direct for your own good, you know," he murmured.

He felt her shrugging. "Don't know what you mean."

They were silent again and Booth fed her with some cherries. He lips were getting redder and when he sat up a little to have a better look at her, he couldn't resist giving her a quick kiss on the cherry-red lips.

"You should have brought Parker along. It'd be fun to watch you two at playing football or something like that," she suddenly stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "I should? I don't know. I mean, I love him, but he's getting into an age where he's a little stressful and I have to admit, I really like these days when we -just you and me- are relaxing in the park. You know, just spending time with you."

She laughed lightly. "Well, I like that too, but maybe we should do something with Parker, when he's here instead of leaving him with Angela at the Jeffersonian. I mean, he comes so rarely."

He nodded. "Probably you're right, but I really needed this today. And if I remember correctly _you _were the one who decided to go to the park and have a picnic."

"You do remember correctly. I need much oxygen these days. And could you give me another piece of chocolate, please?"

"Guess, that's not a problem." He put another piece of chocolate between her lips.  
"But if you enjoy time with Parker that much why won't you have any children yourself?"

"Who said I won't?"

"You, a while ago I might add."

"Right - Boothy? Would you give me another piece of chocolate?"

"Stop it, Bones. It really sounds stupid."

"That's the purpose, silly. So what's about the chocolate?"

He sat up again und slightly stroked her stomach. "Not that I wouldn't like it, but I think you're getting a little…you know…"

"Don't you dare to call me fat?"

"NO!" In a defending manner he raised his hands and looked a little freaked out. He lost himself in excuses, until he saw the smirk that twitched the corner of her mouth.

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her, his tongue immediately sweeping into her open mouth. This was no tentative kiss. It was hot and hard and left no doubt that he was trying to punish her.

When they finally broke apart he stroked her creamy skin again.  
"You know, I love you, maybe especially your body," he winked at her at that, "but I still think you got a little tummy and you're eating a lot lately."  
He knitted his brows thoughtfully. "And when I think about that I have to say you're eating really strange things lately."

She laughed slightly. "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought. I mean, I do remember correctly that observing is one of your jobs, don't I?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that supposed to tell me something?"

She seemed thoughtful and needed a moment before she answered. "Well yeah, maybe I implicated something."

He ran is hand through his hair and made it a little messier. "Well, you eat a lot more and very strange things in even stranger combinations, you got a little tummy, you change your mood a lot lately and you're really crazy about having sex."

"Well figured out, Sherlock!"

He swallowed slightly. "I mean, you know what's on my mind now, don't you?"

"Do I?"

"Bones, please." Again he ran his hand through his hair. "Are you…are you really pregnant?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't eat chocolate with sour cucumbers that much, would I?"

He stared at her. Was that everything she had to say? "Weren't you going to tell me?" he asked a little stunned.

She shrugged. "I thought you'd figure out somewhere down the road. But you didn't, that's why I asked you to come over here and have a picnic. I thought if I asked you to give me different food, you'd maybe get the hint."

He smiled apologetically. "Why didn't I get it earlier?"

She smirked. "I guess, when we had sex you…were focused on something else than my slowly growing stomach and I'm not that far…just ninth week or so."

He pulled her into his arms and took her face gently in his hands. "We're having a baby," he whispered and slightly kissed her, before he started to caress her stomach very tenderly.

Happily she leaned into his chest, kissed his jaw. "Tomorrow I have to go to the gynecologist. I'll go in the lunch break. Wanna come with me?"

He accepted with sparkling eyes and bit into a strawberry, before he fed her with the other half. "Of course," he murmured, leaning into a brief kiss.  
"Won't ever let you go anywhere. I'll always be by your side."  
And again he sealed her lips with his.

* * *

**So that's number 4.**

**I'll write an Englisg test tomorrow, so I thought it'd be a good idea to make another one-shot. Just to practice a little ^^**

**Anyway, what do you think ?! I think, it's a little ooc again, but...hey, Bones is pregnant. Hormones !! :D**

**So, R&R please (:**

**Xoxo, **

**Michi**


	5. Halloween

**-5-  
**

_Halloween_

"C'mon, Bones, for me!" I looked at her with such puppy eyes and knew she wouldn't be able to say no.  
Yes, it was kind of unfair, but I really did want her to be with us.

She sighed. "Oh, Booth, you know I don't like Halloween."

"You do! Everyone liked Halloween. When you are a child you love it because of the going around and getting candies. When you are older you like it because of the cool parties and drinks and girls…well, boys in your case and when you are as old as me, you love it because you can watch your own kid going around and collecting candies."

She sighed again. "Ok, ok. I got. I'll go with you to Angela's party."

Happily I pulled her into my arms. "Yes! Thanks, Bones. Angela will be so glad."

She laughed and lay her head on my shoulder.

Those moments were rare. Normally, I took her into an warm embrace and she pulled away way too soon. But today she lay her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

Luxuriously I dug my nose into her soft hair and inhaled her smell; a mixture of her shampoo, something I couldn't point out and her own smell.

A few minutes later she pulled away. "What am I supposed to wear?" Oops. I know she hated something like costumes.

"Bones, it's Halloween! Go as a witch or a vampire lady or…I don't know."

"Why can't I go as myself? It's stupid to masquerade as somebody else."

I rolled my eyes. It was so Bones! "No, you can't. Look, it's like to be someone else. You can do things you wouldn't do as Bones."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Get drunk or dance on a table or something like that."

"What or who are you going to be?"

"A vampire," I laughed and in the next moment I lunged at her and started to tickle her, while she laughed and screamed at the same time. "And then I'll suck your blood," I quietly whispered and bit lightly in her neck.

She squeaked.

**

"Hi!! Oh, Bren, I'm so happy you came! And Boothy, thanks a lot for bringing her along." Angela was completely freaking out.

In her house the party was totally going on yet. She was a pumpkin and obviously a little tipsy yet.  
Gigglingly she pulled Bones along with her to introduce her latest girlfriend to her.

I shook slightly laughing my head and walked to the bar where Hodgins sat. He didn't look too pleased. "Hey, mate. What's up?"

He pointed to Angela, Bones and a young, handsome man behind his back. "He's up!"

To all appearances she had brought this guy to make Hodgins jealous because she was looking over as to check up if her plan was working and obviously it was.

"You know she just brought him to make you jealous, don't you?" I asked him.

He looked surprised. "You think? I mean, she's flirting with him all the time."

I laughed. I wasn't really good with women, but Hodgins seemed to be a lot worse. "Yes. She looks over at you a lot. Maybe you should just go over and ask her to dance. I'm sure she won't say no."

He looked a little skeptical, but he didn't refuse and got up and walked slowly to them.

I smiled when I saw him taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor.  
But what I didn't account for was that Bones was alone with this guy and obviously they seemed to get on with each other.

I sighed slightly. I love her, I really did. But there was this line I drew a long time ago and we both didn't dare to cross it. And I didn't know if she felt the same for me or if her feelings weren't beyond friendship. Eventually she didn't believe in love. In her opinion it was just a chemical reaction of your brain.  
I sighed again.

But nevertheless I couldn't get on with this. I wouldn't let the guy get away with this. Bones was mine. I love her for so long, too much, to let her slip away.

Determinedly I walked over to them.

"Hey, Booth. That's Andy, a friend of Angela. Andy, that's Booth, my best friend." She smiled at me and my heart raced, gave me the feeling of exploding.  
She had introduced me as her best friend. Not as her colleague or someone else as he normally did.

"Hi." I shook Andy's hand. "Andy, would you mind if I took her away to the dance floor?"

He grinned. "No, not at all."

Thanking god, I took her hand and guided her to the crowd.

**

I couldn't say how happy I was. We'd been dancing for quite a while and Bones still hadn't tried to get out of it. She lay in my arms for about three songs and I was a little suspicious why there were just love songs lately.

He arms were wrapped around my neck, her head lay on my shoulder and it felt like heaven.

I still didn't know if she was returning my feelings, but I really was afraid of telling her. It'd destroy everything. Our friendship, our partnership, everything. Was it worth it?

"You know, Angela's plan didn't just make Hodgins jealous, even if you didn't do it on purpose," a voice suddenly said and I was nearly terrified to notice it was mine.

She didn't look up at me, but I could feel her laughing. So you did get jealous, didn't you?"

Allowedly, I was a little shocked. "So you did it on purpose?"

Now she looked up and smiled slightly. "What do you think? I'd flirt with a guy I don't know? That wouldn't be rational. Plus I'm here with you. It'd be totally impolite, don't you think?"

"But…but..why…why did you…?" I was too shocked and confused to make a complete sentence. Why the hell did she try to make me jealous? And why was she still lying in my arms and seemed to enjoy it?

"You told me the function of being masqueraded is that you are somebody else and can act totally strange, can do things you wouldn't do if you were yourself. So…I'm going to do something I wouldn't do if I was myself, but my heart pleads me to do, no matter if I am myself or not."

Obviously I looked completely taken aback and confused, because she laughed slightly, before she carefully pressed her lips against mine.

Instantly my heart beat hard against my chest, I felt like walking on air.  
Her lips felt so perfect against mine, they were so soft and warm and I hoped to last this kiss forever. Her tongue carefully caressed my bottom lip, pleading for access and plundered my mouth wildly. It just felt perfect.

Breathless we parted.

"Wow," I gasped, panting for air.

She nodded, her eyes sparkled and I almost melted. Instinctively I leaned forward and captured her lips again. This kiss was almost more perfect than the one before.

"Booth," she asked; her lips red and swollen; gasping for air, "Do you really want me to do that just on Halloween?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not!"

And without waiting for her to ask another stupid question, I captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**So, that's number 5.**

**What do you think ??**

**I know, it's a little short and probably a litte ooc, but it was difficult to write in Booth's POV. So hopefully, I manage to do it more or less ;-)**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi **


	6. Truth or dare

**-6-  
**

_Truth or dare  
_

_  
_There were moments in your life where you just wished, you were able to stop time. Or more to turn back time. To make things undone, because you aren't able to handle those things.

"C'mon, Bren, don't be a party pooper. It's not that bad and after a while you'll have fun, I promise."

Bones rolled her eyes. Always the same with Angela. This woman had always these strange ideas and the worst thing was she always found some silly guys…

"Ange, really. I don't like those games. I never understood why everyone in High school liked them this much. I mean, what's the fun there? To do awkward thing and embarrass yourself? Sounds like a lot of fun," she said sarcastically.

Now it was Angela's turn to roll her eyes. "Bren, you're being overdramatic. Like you said, it's just a game. You do stupid things and you dare the others to do stupid things, too. It's just a game and when it's over, nobody will ever talk about it."

Bones sighed. "So it doesn't have any intention? So why are you doing it? I don't see the logical-"

"Brennan, stop it," Angela interrupted her harshly. "There's nothing logical about it. You play it or you don't. But just stop analyzing a GAME!"

Bones sighed again. "Ok, ok. I got it. I'll play."

*

A few minutes later, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Booth and Bones were sitting in a circle, with an empty bottle in their middle.

Booth also didn't seem to be too happy about their lunch break activity. "We could sit in the Diner, eat some pie and drink coffee," he whispered and Bones nodded slightly.

She sighed. Why the hell was Angela always this successful when she was about to talk her into those stupid things?

"Ok, I'll start," Angela said enthusiastically and started to spin the bottle.

The plastic thing turned and turned and turned and finally stopped in front of Sweets.

"Ok, truth or dare, Sweetie?"

Sweets grinned slightly. "Truth."

"Oh, c'mon, don't be this boring," Cam whined and Bones rolled her eyes. They really acted like teenagers.

"Ok, truth. Here we go. Is it true that you had never having sex until you dated Daisy?"

Booth coughed slightly and Bones really did know that he was feeling a little awkward. She knew he hated those topics and felt uncomfortable with them.

Sweets blushed a little, but shook his head. "Of course not."

"When did you have your first time then?"

"Angela, he answered you question. It's his turn," Bones interrupted her friend, knowing she'd never stop asking Sweet those personal questions if nobody stopped her.

She seemed a little disappointed. "Right. Your turn, Sweets."

He nodded and threw Brennan a thankful gaze. She smiled lightly, before he spun the bottle.

"Hodgins! Your turn. Truth or dare?"

The entomologist sighed. "Dare," he said. "Don't wanna be as boring as you."

Sweets rolled his eyes. "I'm not boring, I'm just careful because we're playing with Angela. If I'd known she would also make me tell about those things I wouldn't have said yes to this game."

"That's the reason why I didn't want to play, by the way," Bones chipped in with.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Could you stop being such a party pooper? Sweets, dare him to do something now or I will."

Bones sighed and looked annoyed to Booth.

He smiled slightly at her.

It was always the same with Angela!

"Ok. I dare you to show our dearest Angela how much you love her," Sweets grinned while Angela and Hodgins looked a little taken aback.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, use your imagination."

Bones shook her head. Next time you won't play any of Angela's stupid games, she told herself silently.

She had known that it'd get embarrassing. Maybe not for her, but for someone else. And it was. It was just nice to see that it was embarrassing for Angela this time. So she would maybe see her point.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Cam's voice. "Oh, c'mon, you two. Get a room!"

When she looked at Angela she saw her best friend making out very horny with her ex-boyfriend, who maybe would be her lover again very soon.  
Slowly Hodgins pulled away and smiled at the woman next to him.  
They so were in love!

"Ok, Hodgins. You turn. Spin the bottle!"

"Ok, Cam, truth or dare."

"Dare of course."

Bones had to admit as long as you weren't the one who had to do something, the game wasn't as bad as she had imagined. It was more boring!

"Well, I dare you to do a little making out session with our dearest Booth," Hodgins said and this was the moment, in which Bones wished she could turn back the clock.  
She didn't want to see that, because it'd break her and her heart. She wouldn't be able to handle that again. Seeing Cam and Booth, _her _partner, _her _friend, _her_ best friend,_ her _secret crush kissing. Booth was hers and she was his. And she really thought that'd never change.  
And she really had known that this stupid game would lead to something she wouldn't want to handle.

She didn't dare to look up, not to mention to Booth. She didn't watch them like the others, when Cam jumped up and lunged at the Agent to kiss him senseless.  
She just looked on her hands and wished it to be over.

As soon as they were ready, she stood up. "Lunch break is over, guys. I've to do some work." And she was gone.

*

She was standing in front of the elevator doors. The rest of the day she had been avoiding Booth and the rest of the Squints, because whenever she had seen one of them trough the roller shutters, especially Booth or Cam, she had seen the picture of them in front of her imaginary eye.

She sighed slightly. Probably she had bare herself more than she had ever wanted to. Because she had run away, everyone knew for a fact that she wasn't able to handle the view of Cam and Booth kissing. And because of this everyone would know now that she was totally head over heels in love with Booth.

"So you gave up on hiding?" Someone suddenly asked and she nearly jumped. Not just because he had scared her, but she recognized this voice pretty well.

"Booth. Jesus. Your scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, wasn't my intention. But you didn't answer my question."

"Thought it was a rhetorical one," she murmured.

He laughed quietly and a few moments later, the elevator opened. They walked in and the doors closed again.

"So we're going to the diner?" Booth asked her after an instant.

She shrugged. "Well, I don't really have time today. Have to write on my book, you know?!"

"Lame excuse, Bones. Won't let you get away with that." He laughed slightly and she avoided his gaze.

She was pretty sure he was going to ask her about her strange behavior at the lunch break and she really didn't know what to say then.  
But the way he and Cam had kissed had shown her that there were still feelings. Of course Cam was still attracted to Booth -who would not?- but obviously he felt the same way for her.  
And that hurt her. She was confident that she'd be able to deal with that after a little while, but know she couldn't. And because of this it was a bad idea to go to the diner with him.

"You know, I also didn't like it," he confessed suddenly, but avoided her gaze.

She looked confused. "You didn't like what?"

"To kiss Cam at all, but especially the way she kissed me."

She swallowed and felt her heart beating faster. He hadn't liked it at all?  
"And what do you mean by saying you 'also' didn't like it?" She asked to hide her relief.

"Well…I slightly got the idea of you not liking it." He grinned cheekily.

And then it happened. Something that didn't happen in all these years she had known Booth. She blushed. Very hard.  
"I was not…it didn't matter to me," she said stubbornly, but yet not very convincing.

He laughed and pushed her slightly against the wall. "Nice try, Bones. Admit it, you didn't like the idea, not to mention the view, of me and Cam kissing."

She swallowed heavily and tried to ignore his closeness. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her skin, on her face, on her lips.  
"I…I…there's nothing to admit…-"

"Sure thing, Bones. Actually there's a lot." He grinned widely and she suddenly became angry. "No, there isn't. Why should it make me uncomfortable?"

"Because you were jealous?"

"And what makes you think that?"

"You ran away."

"Because I…had to do paperwork. I think, I said that."

"Normally you don't _run_ in your office to work on your paper stuff. And…you run after we started kissing, what I noticed -what proofs that I was more paying attention to you than to Cam by the way. So I really do think that there's something to admit." He grinned cheekily again and she asked herself why the hell he was being that confident with himself.

She tried to find a logical excuse, what wasn't easy anyway and Booth's presence didn't make it any easier.

She was taken out of her thoughts when his thumb slightly brushed her cheek.

"You know, if you don't admit it on your own, I could make you." She was searching her gaze and because of all this circumstances, his hot breath, his presence, his lips and the sexual tension she looked up and their eyes locked.

They stared at each other; she was trying to find out why the hell he wanted her to admit it that badly and how his reaction could be.

"You know, I'd have really liked it when Hodgins had made me kiss _you _instead of Cam. Because I'd have enjoyed kissing you, feeling your hands on me and intertwining my hands in your hair, stroking your creamy skin, smelling your incredible aroma, sucking on your lips and twirling my tongue around your, hearing you moan and-"

He couldn't even finish before she attacked his lips with hers passionately and it was all they both had ever dreamed of. It was lovingly and yet passionately, gently yet roughly.

Soon her arms were around his neck and he embraced her tightly. They were kissing wildly, until the sound of the opening elevator doors interrupted them.

"Wanna go for a coffee and a piece of pie?" Booth asked breathing heavily.

She smiled and intertwined their fingers. "Yes, and I think, I'll taste your pie this time."

Giving her another gentle kiss, he leaded them to the SUV.

* * *

So, that's number 6.

What do you think ??

Wrote it yesterday on my aunt's very boring birthday party when someone told how funny it had been when he and a few colleagues had played truth or dare on work.

Xoxo,

Michi


	7. What's love ?

**-7-  
**

_What's love ?  
_

_  
_It was one of these evenings when she was with Parker and Booth at the Diner. Whether she had said she didn't like kids and kids didn't like her, she had to admit that it was different with Parker. She liked him, a lot and she was positive he liked her too. She was sure Booth wouldn't go to the Diner with the two of them if they wouldn't get along.

Maybe she liked Parker because he reminded her of Booth that much, whether he was just a little boy with golden curls and big brown eyes. Parker was cute.

She smiled as she kept watching the Booth's boys arguing over Parker's meal.

"No, Parker. Yesterday you got your French fries and promised be to eat something healthier today. That's called a compromise."

It surprised her over and over again how calm he stayed when he argued with his son, because Parker seemed to get to an age in which he wasn't really easy to handle, even if he didn't lose any of his cuteness.

"But you ate a burger yesterday and today you want pizza. That's also not healthy!", the boy declaimed.

"Yes, but I am grown up."

"Look, we could make a compromise again: you eat something healthy and I do."

Brennan nearly laughed. The boy really did know how to wrap his dad around his little finger.

Booth laughed slightly. "No Parker. Because yesterday we also had an agreement and you didn't keep it. So no more compromises, I'm just going to order you something healthy. End of discussion."

Offended the boy crossed his arms in front his chest and pouted.

Booth just ignored him and turned around. He smiled at her.

"Bones, what do you wanna eat?"

She slightly laughed. "A salad."

He winked at her. "Parker, look at this. She eats something healthy without arguing with me."

Parker rolled his eyes until just the white part was to be seen. "I can't hear you."

Booth rolled his eyes and stood up to go to the counter, because it didn't seem as if a waitress would come over to their table.

"You know those things aren't yucky," Bones stated.

Parker shrugged. "Will see…."

They were silent for a while until the boy broke it.

"Dr. Bones? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How can I know if a girl is in love with me?"

Brennan stared at him with wide eyes. "Why…why do you ask me and not your dad?"

"Because obviously you are the girl not he!"

"I see. Well, I don't really know. Maybe you should just ask your dad how he knows if a woman loves him or not?!"

Parker nodded. "Ok, I'll do that. Then…tell me how you know that you are in love with someone."

She sighed. She knew it was too difficult to explain the boy that she didn't believe in love because it was just a chemical reaction of the brain.  
She looked over to Booth, he smiled at her and on an instant she decided to tell the boy Booth's view of these things.

"Well…close your eyes!", she started and was a little surprised to see the boy closing his eyes and noticing herself closing her own ones.  
"Ok, now imagine the person to stand right in front of you. Watch the face accurately, look deep in the eyes, recognize the color."

Automatically Booth's face had shown up in front of her eyes, she nearly got lost in his deep brown eyes and her heart beat started to run.

"Try…," she had to make a deep breath, because it somewhere tucked in her throat, "Try to hold the person's hand, feel the sensation of touching her skin…"

Her chest nearly hurt because of her fast heart beat. She had never imagined that Booth was able to create these feelings deep inside her, because she didn't believe in anything of this.

"Imagine the smile and concentrate on the feeling it creates in you." Her voice was cracky and she suddenly was afraid to lose herself in the sensation of the feeling.  
And all of the sudden she knew what was going on: she was in _love _with Booth! What the hell…?

She opened her eyes carefully and glanced over to the counter where Booth was still standing.

"Ok, Parker, now open your eyes."

The little boy opened his chocolate brown eyes and looked a little confused.

"Did you feel anything? Did your heart beat faster or did your hands get sweaty? Because then you are in love."

He looked confused again, scratched his head and said: "I think I'm not in love." And he didn't seem to notice that Brennan was deep in thoughts and not paying attention anymore.

Maybe they all had been right. Maybe she was in love with him and Booth with her and maybe they were meant to be. Maybe there was something like love and destiny in the world even if she hadn't believed in that until now.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Booth came back to the table and he noticed her being deep in thoughts.

"Hey, Bones. Still here?"

"Er…well…yeah. Right here. Thanks for the salad."

He threw her a concern gaze, shrugged and turned to Parker.  
"Are we acting grown-up now?", he asked the boy.

He nodded. "Yes. Dad? Guess what just happened!", he started to tell enthusiastically.

Booth raised an eyebrow and looked over to his partner, but she seemed to concentrate on her salad.

"Er…don't know. Maybe you saw an alien?"

Parker rolled his eyes. "No! I just figured out that I'm not in love!"

Booth looked confused. "And why did you try to figure out anyway?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to know. But when did you figure out that Dr. Bones and you are in love?"

Booth adults looked stunned.

"Why do you think…."

"Well, I asked Angela about it and she told me that I'd just have to ask the two of you. And both of you would blush very hard, start stuttering, smile shyly and try to concentrate on something else. And Dr. Bones just did all of that. And I know that you are in love with her because you have this picture next to your bed and Mommy told me adults have pictures of their loves on their tables next to their bed, like Mommy has a picture of me and one of Mister Fantastic." The boy seemed to be very proud of himself.

Both, Bones and Booth, kept silent, feeling totally embarrassed and avoided to look at each other. Parker just ate his meal.

*

Late in the evening, when Parker was sleeping, Brennan decided to talk to her partner. At least he wasn't just her partner, but her friend.  
But she didn't really know how to start this talk.

"Booth? We need to talk."

He swallowed and looked a little panicked, but he didn't protest.

"Look, I'm not good at this. You know I'm a rational person, analyze everything, so it's not my thing to talk about feelings and emotions. But we are friends and so I think in some way we are obligated to do so."

Hesitatingly she looked up at him and saw panic in his eyes, what made her feeling nervous either. She aimed to start talking, but was cut off by him.

"Bones, you aren't supposed to do that. We are friends, right, but Parker just…he is just a little boy, don't forget that. And he is very manipulable. And when Angela just tells him about…you know…he just believes it, ok? There's nothing to be scared of or so. It's just….let's forget this, ok?" He looked pleading into her eyes, but she shook her head. No, her stomach, her _heart_ was telling no, and because she knew this was something about the heart and not the head, she listened to the voice of her heart.

"No, Booth. I can't forget that, because he was right. I _am _in love with you. I know, surprise, surprise, but I can't help it. And I know it could ruin everything, but what am I supposed to do? It's just…the way you smile, the way your eyes sparkle in their own deep brown, the way you smell, your voice sounds, your skin feels, your lips look like….I don't know what to do about it. It just jinxes me in a strange way. I never felt like this before and…" She had lost herself already in her speech, but was cut off by his lips.

They were warm, soft and welcoming and she wished this moment to last forever.  
Carefully she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring herself closer to him. His lips caressed hers ever so gently, his tongue pleaded for entrance and when their tips met, she thought she'd lose her mind instantly.

When she felt his hands sneaking under her blouse, she carefully pulled away and searched his eyes. "Look," she murmured, "I want this to be perfect. I know scientifically it isn't possible for something to be perfect, but…."

He laughed slightly and nodded. "It's ok, I got it. You want us to keep slow. But you wouldn't mind sharing the bed with me tonight, would you? I promise to keep my hands on myself." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Wouldn't mind," she whispered before leaning in and capturing his lips again.

* * *

**Here we go again :)**

**What do you say ??**

**I know, very fluffy, but hey.... I love romance ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	8. You mean the world to me

**-8-**

_You mean the world to me_

"Oh, c'mon, Bren, it's not that difficult! It's just a stupid event."

Brennan shook her head. "You're going with Hodgins. You have a date. If I was you, I'd say the same."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I don't get why you don't ask Booth anyway. He'll be disappointed, you know?"

Now it was Brennan's turn to roll her eyes. "Because he's my partner and my friend and I don't want to risk this."

"Why would you risk it? It's not like prom in High School. You aren't supposed to be his girlfriend afterwards."

"It's not?"

"No! Maybe I handle it that way, but it's not your duty."

"Anyway…I won't go."

"I'll tell Booth you're too shy to ask him."

"He won't believe you because I've never been shy before."

"You never had to ask him out."

"And I won't."

"Right, I will."

Brennan rolled her eyes again. Angela was being annoying! It wasn't if she was supposed to give a speech or something like that, so she didn't have to appear at this stupid anniversary of the Jeffersonian.  
But Angela being Angela thought it was the chance to get a date with Booth and that they'd be the couple of couples anyway.

"Ok, you got it. I'll ask him, but I won't treat him any different than anytime else. Just so you know."

Angela squeaked excited and Brennan nearly regretted her promise.

*

"Bones, what's up with you? You hardly talked since I picked you up." Booth threw her a charming smile, but his eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine."

"You're not. Remember, always telling the truth, being honest and not pushing the other one away?"

She sighed. "It's just that I don't have a date."

"Geez, Bones, that's girl talk. Why don't you talk with Angela about it?"

"It might surprise you, but I already have. It's because of the stupid anniversary of the Jeffersonian. I don't have a date for that evening and Angela wants me to ask you."

"And why didn't you ask me?"

"You'd want to go on a date with me?" Her eyebrows nearly touched her hair.

"Why…well…we could go…I could accompany you as your friend."

"Without sex at the end?"

He blushed. "Geez, Bones! Of course without sex. Where did that come from anyway?"

She shrugged. "Well, with every man I dated, I ended up in bed. So I thought…"

"Bones, a date isn't a gathering for sex! It's to get to know each other better, talk nicely and enjoy each other's company."

"Then we did have a lot of dates." She frowned.

"No. You go on a date because you like each other a lot and if you have done what I told you a few seconds ago, you decide if you want to have a relationship or not. You know, with saying "I love you" and stuff like that."

She nodded slightly. "Okay…so because we already know each other very well and decided not o have a relationship you'd accompany me just as a friend and not as a date?"

He laughed. "I can't remember when we agreed on something like that, but yes, that's what I'd do."

She nodded. "Ok. You pick me up at 7?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

*

"So…did you think about asking Booth out?"

"Well…yeah…kind of…"

"What does that mean?", Angela asked impatiently.

"That means that I've already asked him."

"WHAT?? Honey, you got it!", Angela squeaked and lunged on to Brennan. "Finally. He said yes, didn't he? How was it? What's his kiss like?" Obviously she was totally freaking out.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Ange, we didn't kiss. I asked him to go as friends."

Angela groaned. "Oh, Bren, you just don't get it!"

"No, Ange…I really don't get it, but there is nothing to get. Booth and I are just friends and I'd really appreciate it if you stopped being that annoying."

"Bren, someday you'll see what I meant and thank me when Prince charming is your boyfriend."

Brennan rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, whatever…"

*

She really was in a hurry. Booth was about the knock on her door and she was still wrapped in her towel. Damn it!

*

It was really getting on her nerves. Since they were here all men seemed to be interested in her. Not that she didn't like it, but not in this moment. Because she was here with Booth and he hardly showed any interest in her.

Annoyed she sat down next to Angela.

"So, sweetie, what's up?"

"They all are annoying."

"What? You don't like men to show any interests into you?"

"Well, no, I usually like it, but not now. I mean, Booth is my date and…"

"Sweetie, you just admitted it."

"Admitted what?"

"That Booth is your date."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Ange, please, not now. You already went through this. But talking about him as my date makes talking easier now. So I'm here with him and he isn't paying any attention towards me. He just talks to this blond and I have to deal with all these crazy scientists."

"I can't believe you're actually saying this."

"Saying what? Angela, please. I'm annoyed and a little angry and I don't need your psychology right now."

"I'm just saying that you are totally jealous of this blond, that you just now said that those scientists are crazy and that you are angry about Booth paying no attention towards you. It's just quite nice, you know."

Brennan rolled her eyes again. "You know what? I'm going home. I showed up, chatted a little and so I'm ready. See you tomorrow, Ange." She slightly kissed her friend on the cheek and made her way to the door.

-

She was half through the door when someone caught her.  
Annoyed she turned around, to look into Booth's eyes, quite surprised.  
"What?"

"What do you think you're doing? The night is young, you aren't nearly tipsy and you didn't have danced with me yet. You don't think, I'll let you get away that easily, do you? And you're here with me, so I'll take you home later, by the way." Booth threw her a charming smile and pulled her through the crowd to the dance floor.

_Yes, she's something special  
Something sweet deep inside  
Desperately she tries to hide  
Is she too afraid too alone  
To let down her walls and let me inside  
I can make you cry  
All I want to do is love you  
All I want from you is your smile  
And a place in your heart that cries  
When I cry_

[She's dancing – The Last Dance]

She felt a little overwhelmed. She had always liked the feeling of lying in Booth's arms, but now it was different. She didn't just like it. She really enjoyed it, feeling his muscular chest and his smoothly skin, smelling his decent aroma, listening to his heartbeat and to his slight humming.

"You really do know how to dazzle men, Bones, don't you?", he suddenly asked, his voice a little husky.

Quizzically she looked up at him, only to find him smiling down on her. His hazel eyes seemed to dazzle her and she had to swallow hard. Maybe this wasn't just a "friend-date" after all.

"So what? Am I supposed to feel happy if all men are on me and just the one I want, isn't interested in me?" She spoke quietly, just loud enough for him to get.

"Which guy wouldn't be interested in you? Maybe you didn't look into a mirror tonight. You look….wonderful. There're hardly words to describe it."

"Yeah. So wonderful that you rather flirting with some blond instead of saving me from all these horny scientists."

He laughed quietly. "No need to get jealous, Bones. You're my only one, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, feeling dismissed. She hardly showed any emotions towards and, not to mention any actions, but when she did, he just threw it away. It was frustrating.

"You know what, Bones? You mean the world to me. No blond or brunette or redhead would ever beat you, ok? Even if it was Heidi Klum."

"Who's Heidi Klum? Do I know her? You know I got problems with remembering names…"

"Never mind, Bones, never mind." He tightened his grip around her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she enjoyed the prickling sensation of his lips on her skin.

In her whole life Temperance Brennan had been afraid of deeper relationships and changes. But now she wasn't. She really was aware of the fact that something had changed between them, maybe just tonight.  
But from somewhere -and definitely not from her head- she got the feeling that this change was for the better and they would be ok.  
Like he had said a long time ago.  
Everything happens eventually.

* * *

**I know, it took me a while, but it's been a little stressful lately. Hopefully I got to write more and without that much mistakes. Stupid Windows -.-'**

**So, what do you think anyway ??**

**Too fast, too ooc ??**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	9. Time for me to fly

**-9-**

**_Time for me to fly_**

_You love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth._

_Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never  
be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. That's the burden._

_You see two people and you think they belong together. But nothing happens._

_The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable.  
That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight. We feel that weight on our backs,  
but they are a burden that lifts us, burdens, which allow us to fly…_

[© Bones – 4x26 "The End in the Beginning"]

* * *

"_Who are you?"  
_

Those three words had let her whole world break down. Her _heart _had nearly broken in thousand pieces. She had never ever felt that ripped up.  
Desperately she had tried to hide her hurt, but she was sure, Booth had figured somewhere down the road.

The past few days after he had woken up she had made sure that he was doing fine, but when he got home, she tried to avoid him.

Of course, he had told her that he _did _know who she was, but didn't know _what _she was to him, a friend or a partner, but that didn't matter.

She had had a long time for thinking and she had come to the conclusion that Booth meant more to her than she had ever thought.

He wasn't just her partner or her friend.

Maybe she didn't believe in love or God or stuff like this, but she knew, she couldn't live without him. He was her family, the only one she trusted unconditionally. He was always there for her, listened to her, cared for her and gave her a kind of _love_, even if it was just the love you have for friends.

She didn't really know what to do. Normally she would go to Booth, but now he was her problem, so she couldn't.  
She also couldn't go to Angela, because she would totally freak out.  
So she was alone with her confusion, didn't have anyone to calm down her spinning head.

Brennan lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. It was late, she had refused Booth's offer to go to the Diner again.

She knew she was confusing and particularly _hurting_ him, which was something she didn't want to do at all, but before she didn't know what she was supposed to do, she had to avoid him, because she would just hurt herself. And she had been hurt too much in her entire life.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and slowly walked to the door and when she saw who was standing right in front of her, she wished to have never opened the door.

"We need to talk!", was all he said, right before he made his way through her flat into her living room.

"Booth! It's almost 3 a.m. Don't you think it can wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it can't. Since I am alright again, I've hardly seen you. You refuse to go to the Diner, whenever I come to the Jeffersonian you don't have time for chatting, you totally avoid me, whenever I try to talk to you, you run away. It just doesn't work that way."

"Are you alright?" She knew it was very obviously that she was trying to change the subject.

He didn't even seem to notice her red herring. "I thought we were friends. Friends talk, Bones. So talk. I really want to know what I have done to make you avoiding me, so I can fix that."

She stared at him with wide eyes and suddenly her interior vulcan exploded. "You want to know? Well, here you go!", she nearly shouted, "I just can't take it. I'm totally depending on you. I can't live without you, I'm totally freaking out when I don't know if you are alright. I love to spend my whole time with you. You are my first thought when I get up and my last one when I go to bed. When you smile, all I want to do is jump at you and never let you go again. And it scares the hell out of me, because I just don't know what to do and think and _feel._"

He stared at her, totally shocked. It was obviously that he couldn't take it.

Her eyes were long ago in tears. "If you just gave me a little more time, I'm sure I'd have figured out what to do and we could go on. But you had to push me and now everything we had got destroyed and will never be like…-"

He cut her off when he crushed her into his arms. "Hey, baby!", he whispered, holding her tight to his chest. "We'll be alright, I promise." He kept stroking her hair and her back while mumbling calming things right into her ear.

When she calmed down again, she wasn't able to pull away from his embrace and he didn't seem to want her to either.

"You know, I'm the one with brain, so all I do and all I like is having everything in control. But now I don't have anything in control. I lost it completely. And I hate that and it terrifies me to no end."

"I know, Bones, I really do. But you can't always run away if there are things you aren't able to deal with on your own. That's what friends are for. You could have told me, we could have talked about it. Bones, you are my best friend, you mean the world to me and I really don't want to lose you, ok? I couldn't live without you."

She pushed her face into his shirt, avoiding the gaze of his hazel eyes. "Do you remember you dream? And that I told you that this was exactly what I have written? There was one sentence I wrote, but deleted nearly instantly because it was overemotional.  
»_The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight. We feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us, burdens, which allow us to fly…_«.  
I had a lot time for thinking and I started to realize what you mean to me and that losing so much control maybe isn't that terrible if you'll be there to catch me. I started to realize that it's time for me to fly."

"I'll be always there to catch you, Bones. That's my reason for being. You're my reason for being." He carefully caressed her cheek and made her looking up at him, before he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Yes, probably it was time. After all, everything happens eventually.

* * *

**Well, I was a fast one today ;)**

**How'd you like it ??**

**Xoxo, **

**Michi**


	10. PS: I love you

**-10-**

_PS: I love you_

[_Might be a little OOC, and imagine they both are aware of their own feelings ;-) _]

* * *

_  
_**From: **S. Booth  
**To: **T. Brennan  
**Subject:** Why didn't you tell me?

Hey Bones !

I've to say I'm a little disappointed. Why didn't you tell me that you'd go to Australia for 3 weeks? When I came unsuspectingly to the Jeffersonian to pick you up for lunch, Angela told me! Why Angela and not you?  
And she was also surprised that you didn't tell me.  
So, why's that?

Anyway…how's Australia? I've never been there.  
And what kind of bones are you digging and analyzing?

So, even if I'm disappointed and a little angry with you, I wish you a good time.

Booth

* * *

**From: **T. Brennan  
**To: **S. Booth  
**Subject:** SORRY !!!!

Hey Booth,

I'm so SORRY. It was a spontaneous decision. They called and I jumped. I mean, you know me! I just can't say no when it comes to bones.  
I wanted to call you, but your mobile phone was turned off and you never listen to your mailbox, so I didn't speak on that…  
I'm sorry, I really am.

Yes, Australia is great. My colleagues are all nice. Maybe not as brilliant as my squints, but nevertheless.

So, I'm afraid you have to find another forensic anthropologist for these 3 weeks, even if there aren't any better ones ;-)

They found a mass grave of Aborigines and it's totally interesting. Could stay for 3 MONTHS!

So, I hope you aren't angry with me anymore. Couldn't handle that. You're my favorite FBI-Agent, don't forget that ;-)

Bones

* * *

**From: **S. Booth  
**To: **T. Brennan  
**Subject:** You're forgiven

Hi :-)

You're lucky that I'm that nice and have already forgiven you.  
I'm sorry about that mailbox thing.

How many squints are there? I can't imagine you taking orders from others… ;-)

I've to say, I miss having lunch with you. You know, Sweets isn't hat nice to eat with. I mean, he's just twelve.  
There's just one advantage of you being at the other end of the world:  
NO THERAPY LESSON !!!! ;-)

And no, I won't look for another forensic anthropologist. You're the only one I'll ever work with. Just so you know.

So, Aborigines… sounds interesting.  
But since your equipment is from the FBI, I should be also in Australia to protect it. Why did you leave without me?

Ok, I've to pick up Parker for Baseball training.

Yours,

Booth

* * *

**From: **T. Brennan  
**To: **S. Booth  
**Subject:** Haha ;P

Hey there!

You wish. I'm afraid to disappoint you, but…_my _equipment is still in DC. We have our own things here and they are much better than yours :P

And I'm feeling very honored that I'm your only one. And just so you know: I'd never work with another FBI-Agent.

C'mon, Sweets isn't that bad. Probably he's totally cool. You just have to let him show.

You're right, I don't take orders from others, but I don't need to, because I'm the boss ;-)  
Here are three other forensic anthropologists: Stella, Nick and Alex.  
You know, I'm not that good in reading people, but I think Stella is a little like me, so Nick is used to be on someone's beck and call, because he is her husband. Alex…well, Alex…I can't describe it.

Anyway, somewhere down the road you have to come to Australia too. It's awesome, you know?!

And I have to say: I miss having lunch with you, too.

Yours,

Bones

PS: Say hi to Parker

* * *

**From: **S. Booth  
**To: **T. Brennan  
**Subject:** Not just the lunch

Hey there :-)

Parker says hi back and he asked me when you'll come back. I think he misses you and he isn't the only one. All the squints miss their bossy Bones. You really should write them.

And not to mention how much I miss you. Since I don't want to work with another forensic anthropologist, I've to do paper stuff until you come back and you know how much I like that.

Besides I miss talking to you. Why don't you call me and why can't I call you? I miss your voice.

And the worse is, you're just away since 4 days. There're 17 more.

Why didn't I figure it out by myself? It's totally clear that you're the boss. Don't scare those squints?

And how's this Alex? What's about him?

You know what? Since I feel this miserable because I have nothing to do, Sweets came around and suggested we could have a THERAPY LESSON WITHOUT YOU. The kid is totally crazy. If I'd ever… Woah, I never believed I'd ever say that, but I think I also hate psychology by now.

So, however…

Yours,

Booth

PS: I miss you.

* * *

**From: **T. Brennan  
**To: **S. Booth  
**Subject:** Not just the lunch either

Boothy,

Did you just say I'm bossy? Silly :P

I wrote to all of them. Angela is totally annoying even if she is at the other end of the world. Just because Alex always tries to touch me and is good-looking, she thinks we're supposed to have sex. But I can calm you: I don't plan on having sex with him and I kicked his ass for touching me.

Nick and Stella brought their little son. He's just four but totally cute. You know I'm just not that good with kids and I've been thinking a lot lately and came to the conclusion that I should try to deal with them. So I want to ask you something:  
The next time you'll have Parker….may I spend time with the two of you?

I miss your voice too. I'll tell you something very….embarrassing, ok? I know, it's normally not much like me to do something like that, but I brought a picture of you along and look at it when I can't sleep or miss you too much.  
I talked to Angela per webcam last night and she saw your picture. Probably she'll tell you and ask you about our "relationship". Just wanted to warn you ;-)

Probably you shouldn't go to your private therapy lesson with Sweets, because when he notices that you miss me and my voice he'll tell you something you don't want to hear.

Even if I really like my work over here, I miss to solve cases and chase some murderers with you, I really do.

Yours,

Bones

PS: I miss you too.

* * *

**From: **S. Booth  
**To: **T. Brennan  
**Subject:** Sad

Bonesy ;-)

I'm very, very proud of you. Hopefully you kicked him where it hurts the most. And yes, Angela annoys me, too. She told me about the picture, asked me if I miss you too and she told me that you told Alex that you already have a boyfriend. Who's the lucky guy?  
And what do you mean by saying "you could calm me down"?

Of course, you can. You know that Parker is totally crazy about you. You know that I believe in stuff like that, so I guess that you have some kind of magical hold about the Booth's boys ;-)

Remember when I told you a long time ago that you have to open up yourself a little to get private information about someone else?  
You opened yourself, so I'll tell you something:  
I went to your house and took your voice recorder and now I'm listening to your voice. Believe me, that much more embarrassing than yours.

What do you mean by saying "he could tell you something you don't want to hear"?

You still didn't tell me where exactly you are.

I miss it to. I wish I'd have something like a remote control and could fast-forward the time.

Yours,

Booth

PS: I terribly miss you.

* * *

**From: **T. Brennan  
**To: **S. Booth  
**Subject:** Just 14 days

Hey Booth!

I'm near Melbourne and it's great.

You didn't just ask me that, did you? You know I'd tell you first if I had a boyfriend. I just wanted to make him stop being that annoying.

By saying "I could calm me down" I meant that you didn't and still don't have to be jealous. I asked Angela to analyze your behavior for me. I know not very alike me, but from time to time even I have to make something like….girl talk ;-)

Thanks, for that. It means a lot to me. You don't want to tell me something when you say that I have "some kind of magical hold about the Booth's boys", do you?

If you miss my voice that much, I'll call you. Probably right after I send this message. Because I miss your voice too and I don't have a voice recorder with your voice on along with me.

Sweets told me that even Cullen noticed that you're a mess without me. At first I couldn't really believe that, but when Angela and Hodgins told me too, I thought about it and talked to Sweets again. And he also said that you might like me more than I have thought.

About the remote control. You know, anthropologically speaking it's quite impossible to…ok, probably you don't want to read that ;-) See, I learned^^

So, anyway…

I've to admit that I miss you terribly, too.

Hear you in a few minutes :-)

Yours,

Bones

PS: I do more than like you

* * *

**From: **S. Booth  
**To: **T. Brennan  
**Subject:** Take care of my heat :-)

Bones :-)

If I see this Alex somewhere down the road, I'll smack him too ;-)

Right…girl talk just doesn't suit you. It's just not….bonesy ;-)  
And maybe I implied something when I told you that you have a kind of magical hold about Parker and me, probably more about me than the little guy.

And just so you know, I'm not that bad. Of course, I really do miss you, but it's not that I'm dying or something.

To hear your voice was totally soothing, even if I was a little nervous about talking to you after we wrote each other such….you know, these things.

You won't believe a twelve-year-old guy, will you?

And yes, obviously you've learned something, because you were right. I really didn't want to her your anthropologically rap :P

Anyway….

I'll call you later, just to hear your voice again.

Yours,

Booth

PS: I love you

* * *

**From: **T. Brennan  
**To: **A. Montenegro  
**Subject:** Extension of the vacation

Hey Ange :-)

As I already have told you, Australia is great.  
I'm just here for nearly two weeks and I don't really miss DC.

In the last days something really changed and it's easier for me to write it to you than to tell you that, because you'll probably totally freak out and I wouldn't be able to handle that.  
But before I start, please swear that you won't tell Booth about my email. I mean, you know him when it comes to stuff like that.

Anyway…it started with his email in which he complained about the fact that I didn't tell him about my journey.  
Somewhere down the road we figured out that we miss each other terribly and proclaimed our love for each other.

Since two days he's here with me and I really have to say: he's a hundreds time better than any other man I ever had have sex with. Totally hot!

So, we're staying here a little longer than planned. We'll visit some popular places of Australia and spend time with each other and in three weeks we'll be back.

Say hi to all the other ones, also from Booth.

Love,

Brennan

* * *

"JACK, CAM, WENDELL!!!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

* * *

**So, guys, what do you think ? I mean, it really is something different.**

**Stupid Document Manager doesn't work well -.-'**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	11. Christmas market

**-11-  
**

_Christmas market_

"Dr. Temperance Brennan!"

She nearly jumped and looked slightly angry up at Booth. "Are you crazy? I could have had a heart attack. Don't you see I'm busy?"

He laughed lightly. "But not much longer. I'm going to take you somewhere else."

She rolled her eyes. "Booth, I'm busy. You know, in two weeks I'll be in El Salvador and until then I want to be ready with these bones."

"Don't even try to protest. C'mon. It's late, you've worked enough. Let's have a little fun." He threw her his charming smile and she was gone.

*

He really did know how to make her move. She still wasn't very happy that he'd made her stop working, but she enjoyed had taken her to the Christmas market and they were slowly walking through the streets. Everywhere were little booths where they could buy food or hot spiced whine and hot chocolate with Amaretto, clothes and stuff like candles. Also there was a huge ice rink.

"Bones? What do you think?", he grinned and bounced his brows.

She sighed. "Ok, let's go. Just because you love it."

"Thanks." He bended forward and placed a peck on her cheek and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her blushing.

*

"Geez, Bones, when was your last time?" He looked doubtfully at her while she tried to stand on the ice with shaking legs.

"The last time was when I was with you after you hit your head. You know, the case with the…-"

"Yeah, I know. That's hundreds of years ago."

"Well, actually it's just…"

"Yeah, got it. Bones it was a…-"

"Yeah, I know."

They both laughed and he shook his head. He really had to admit that she looked gorgeous tonight. Her cheeks and her nose were totally red because of the cold, her hands were gloved and she was wearing a cap while she was wrapped in her thick cloak. In the dimmed light her eyes sparkled and his heart jumped everytime their eyes locked.

"Ok, I'll help you, just like the last time"

She nodded and smiled slightly.

Gently he placed his hands on her hips from behind and started to push her forwards. Slowly they were skating across the ice, her hands covering his.  
"See?! You still have it", he whispered right next to her ear and sent a wave of heat down her spine.

Carefully she lay her hands over his and interlaced their fingers.

*

"Wanna have something hot, Bones?", Booth asked when they left the ice rink and pointed towards a booth, where people sold hot spiced wine.

She nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Ok." He grabbed her hand, obviously without thinking, and guided them to the booth.

She didn't complain, just enjoyed his company and his closeness. She didn't know when she stopped thinking about this, but she already had.

*

And when they were at her apartment and trying to say goodbye, she also didn't complain when he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers. Immediately she responded, wrapped her arms around his neck, to get closer to his body.

Normally, when she had a date and the guy brought her home, they kissed and had sex right after she opened her door. In her opinion, that was where dates always leaded to.

But she also didn't complain when Booth pulled away, after what seemed like hours, and said that he wouldn't come in because he didn't want to rush things.

She just smiled and kissed him once more, thinking that it hadn't been such a bad idea to visit the Christmas market with him after all.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, a little weird, particulary the end, but...hey...everyone has a strange day after all ;-)**

**So, what do you think ?**

**Like everybody else, I'd like you to R&R :)**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	12. Meteor shower

**-12-**

__

Meteor shower

She turned around when she heard someone running right behind her. Right before this someone could crash into her, she caught him.

"Dr. Bones!" Wide-grinning Parker looked at her through his chocolate brown eyes, his curls shone in the dimmed light over the platform.

"Parker! What are you doing here?" For once she forgot about lecturing him about running through the lab.  
She was quite too happy to see her favorite boy. Somewhere down the road she had started to care about the little boy and since he also got the Booth-charm, it was quite impossible for her to be mad at him.

"Daddy and I are here to pick you up. And we brought Thai food as…as what, Daddy?"

Booth, who had appeared right behind them, chuckled. "As a pressurizing medium, Park!"

"Right." Parker threw her his charming smile, which was pretty alike his dad's.

She sighed. "Ok, I'll just pick up my stuff. Where are we going anyway?"

"There's a meteor shower tonight and we'd like you to come with us. Dad said that you know everything and so you have to explain me everything about the universe."

"Woah, slow down there, bub!", Booth stopped the seven-year-old and picked up Brennan's coat. "Ok, Bones, ready to go?"

*

Half an hour later they were out of the city on a hill and looked up in the sky. Parker sat between Booth's legs and leaned on his chest, asking Brennan a billion questions about the universe.

"Thanks for inviting me, Booth."

He smiled at her, while he stroked through Parker's curls. "No, thank you for coming, Bones."

"Dad! Did you see that?"

"No, buddy, what was there?"

"Dad, pay attention. You see Dr. Bones every day, a meteor shower maybe just once in your life!"

Booth chuckled lightly at his son's excitement. "I'll get the next one, Parker."

"You know, you have to make a wish on the next, don't you, Dr. Bones?"

She nodded. "Yes, I heard of that. But it's totally irrational, because a meteor, which is something different than a star by the way, can't…-" She never finished this sentence, because another meteor shot across their patch of sky.

"Make a wish!", Parker reminded them and Brennan really found herself to make one, because she was quite happy momentarily.  
It had been a while since Booth's surgery, but his brain still wasn't completely rehabilitated. She hadn't seen him this happy for a long time.

"What did you two wish for?", Booth asked a few minutes later.

"I can't tell you!", Parker and Brennan said, nearly simultaneously and grinned at each other.

"Why not?"

"Because then it won't come true."

"But, Bones, since you don't really believe in this, you can tell me."

"Nope."

Despite his fascination with the astronomical proceedings, Parker was fighting to keep his heavy eyelids open. He cuddled more into Booth's warmth.  
"Daddy? Do you know the fairy tale "The Star Money"? Because since we are sitting right under the stars and I'm just a poor, little boy you could immolate me your coat?!", he explained sleepy and both adults laughed.

Booth took of his coat and covered his now sleeping son.

"You know, he'll end up as a squint, don't you?", Brennan asked, smiling lovingly at the sight of the little boy, cuddling under Booth's jacket on the meadow.

Booth chuckled. "Not if I can anticipate it."

"Come on, squints aren't that bad."

"Right, there's one exception." He winked at her and she slightly blushed.

Booth lay down and looked up again. "Tell me something about the stars, Bones!", he whispered and she lay down next to him.

Brennan told the ancient Roman story that goes with the Ursa Major and was halfway through an explanation of the Greek name for the same constellation, when he laced his fingers through hers.

Her hearts started beating faster, but she tried to ignore it. He had held her hand before, it shouldn't feel this…._nice. _  
She only paused shortly, trying to catch up again. She didn't commend his action in any kind of way, she just used the other hand to point on the constellations.

When she ran nearly out of her astronomical knowledge, he started to draw little circles on the back of her hand.  
A slight shiver ran down her spine and she asked herself again, why this was flushing her and making her heart beat go extremely fast.

"You're so smart, Bones. I really like it, when you teach me something!", Booth whispered and yawned a little.

"I like it when you teach me stuff, too." Her answer was simple and so he didn't respond anything. They fell in silent, just looking up to the sky, listening to the quiet breathing of Parker.

Somewhere down the road she noticed that he wasn't drawing his circles any longer, but was totally asleep. She smiled at his sight and found herself wanting to watch him for a while, cuddling up to him.

A few minutes later she stood up and picked up Parker to bring him to the car, and after that she made the total sleepy Booth sit in the car.

*

Booth had slept the whole trip home, but when they were in DC again, he was able to carry Parker to his bed. He was still sleepy and a little groggy and so she went along with him.

"Bones? It's late, you'll stay here!", he said when he covered Parker and even if the Metro was still running, she agreed.

In his bedroom he handed a pajama to her, which was hers. She didn't even bothered why he had one of her PJs.

"From the last time you slept over here!", he gave an half-hearted explanation, nevertheless.

She just nodded and went to the bathroom.

-

"Bones? Wanna sleep over here?" He pointed to his bed and she looked up to him, right into his eyes. And for once she understood exactly what he wanted to tell her. _Stay with me.  
_She didn't respond, just climbed into the bed and she didn't complain, when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"I've had a good day. Thanks, Bones!", he whispered.

She smiled and cuddled up to him, closer. "I've enjoyed it too, Booth. Sleep tight."

He nodded and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. "Thanks. You too."

And for once in her life she didn't use her head, just her heart and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, placing a feathery kiss on the soft skin, before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know, a little cheesy, but hey...I'm just dreaming. It's actually quite late over here ^^**

**I'd appreciate reviews ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	13. Meant to be

**-13-  
**

_Meant to be_

"C'mon, sleepyhead. We have to go."

Booth buried is face deeper into the pillows. "No. Just five more minutes."

She laughed slightly and kissed the space between his scapulas. His skin was still warm and he still smelled of sex.  
He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. Smiling she lay her head on his chest and placed a soft kiss on his jaw. "You know they will know about us when we're too late."

"Why? I mean, we could just have stopped at the Diner or something."

She laughed. "Yeah. Angela wouldn't buy that. She's smart when it comes to sex."

"Well yeah, but this isn't just about sex, is it?"

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "No and you really do know that. I told that I love you. Probably a hundred times just last night."

"I love you too."

"Yeah. So…let's get up now, ok?"

He laughed. "You really don't want them to get suspicious, do you?"

"If I remember correctly, _you _were the one who didn't want to tell anybody."

He laughed again and turned her around, so that he was lying on top of her. Hungry he pressed his lips to hers, but she broke the kiss just right after it started.

"Get dressed now!", she ordered.

He shook his head in a five-year-old manner. "No, I like you more undressed."

"Booth, I've been undressed since Friday afternoon. It's almost 48 hours!", she reminded him.

He whined. "Why do have to go anyway?"

"Because it's important. Now, get your gorgeous ass up and get dressed."

He sighed and followed her order.

*

"So, Bren, will you _finally _tell me who your date was and how it went?" Angela was already being annoying, even if they were just there for an hour.

"Ange, not right now, ok?"

"What? Bren, you had that date on _Thursday _and now it _Sunday evening_. I think, I've been patient enough."

Brennan sighed again. She really didn't want to talk about it right now, mostly because she and Booth hadn't really discussed if they'd tell them or not.  
"Ok, it was great. He's a great guy, I really like him and yeah…we'll see."

Angela grinned. "I bet he's totally hot. As hot as Booth?"

How should she answer that question?  
"Well, yeah…kind of…!"

But she was lucky, because Booth came right in this second to the two women.

"Dr. Brennan? May I have the honor to dance with you?", he asked and made a really ridiculous bow.

Typical for Angela, untypical for Brennan, both women giggled.

"Yeah, I think you might."

"Why, hey sexy! What do you know about her date by the way? She said he's as hot as you!", Angela started and Booth laughed.

"Oh, Angela, stop pushing my girl." He grabbed his partner's hand and guided her to the dance floor.

"Thanks, Booth. She was really annoying…"

Booth smiled and pulled her closer to his body. "You're welcome, but I don't think you can run away from this conversation forever."

"You know, scientifically it's impossible to run away from a conversation, but I think I know what you meant."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly. "So, what do you think? Giving them a little show?" He probably could tell she didn't understand what he meant, so he didn't wait for her answer, but bent down to capture her lips.

She gasped in surprise, but kissed him back nevertheless. His tongue darted out to caress her bottom lip and she slightly moaned while she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
She didn't have any time to pull herself carefully away from him, because Angela was already by he side.

"Bren? Toilet! Girl talk! Now!", she ordered.

Brennan threw her boyfriend a pleading look, but he just winked at her. "Enjoy it!", he said.

He slapped him on the arm and followed Angela to the toilets.

Her friend already stood in the middle of them room, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "So when did you plan on telling me?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous. I just wanted to enjoy it before you'd pull me in a room and pump me for information."

"I'm not that…", Angela started, but Brennan interrupted her. "Oh, you are, believe me."

"Well…I guess, he was your date on Thursday. Would you tell me what happened?"

Brennan sighed. "Well, on Wednesday he picked me up and took me to the Christmas market. We were ice skating, drank hot spiced wine and when he dropped me, we kissed. On Thursday he asked me if I'd like to go out with him and I said yes. We went to a restaurant at first and after that we went dancing. We had a good time and ended up in my bedroom. Satisfied?"

"W-O-W!", Angela emphasized every syllable of the word, "You and Booth. Finally."

"Yeah…it was about time, I suppose and…-"

"Wait, wait. How is he? A good lover? Oh I bet he is. He is great. Totally hot. And an even better boyfriend."

Brennan smiled happily. "Yeah, he is. This is the first time I've worn anything other than his t-shirt since we came to my apartment on Thursday night."

"Hot fucking sex, I guess?!" Angela couldn't hold back her enthusiasm. "Oh my god, Bren!! I can't believe it."

"Guess you were right. Though it's more…making love, you know?"

Angela smiled knowingly. "Making love, huh?"

Brennan smiled and blushed a little.

"Did you already tell him that you're in love with him?"

Brennan frowned. "No!", she said shocked. "I haven't."

Angela laughed silently. "Well, let's go tell him."

*

When they got back, Booth stood at the table with the other Squints. He smiled when he saw his girlfriend walking towards him.

"Hey!", he said softly.

"Hey." She grabbed his and pulled him along with her, away from the others.

"What's wrong?", he asked, looking oddly at her.

"Angela and I talked and I realized I still didn't tell you how I feel." She saw him swallowing and getting a little uncomfortable.

"Well…"

"I love you."

Instantly his face broke into a huge smile. "And I love you!", he said, pulling her in an embrace.

"That's a good thing, I guess", she replied, slightly smiling.

"Even if you don't like it, because this has something to do with your work and you think we shouldn't mix this, I have to kiss you know."

"I think we can make an exception."

He chuckled lightly and kissed her passionately.

-

From a few meters away Angela watched her best friend kissing her new boyfriend.

"Jack? Don't you think they're meant to be?"

"Probably."

* * *

**So, here we go again. What do you think ?**

**I wanted to thank you all for you reviews and I'd like you to continue to R&R (:**

**I've a topic for me next one too. **

**Keyword, or more Keysentence:** _Behind these hazel eyes_

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	14. First love

**-14-  
**

_First love_

"Dad?", Parker suddenly said, looking up from his meal.

"What?"

"I wanna have a sleepover at Dr. Bones'."

"Why do you want to sleep over hers and not in your room? And don't you think you're a little too young to have a sleepover?"

Parker rolled his eyes, a manner he had shown a few times these days.  
Booth had already noticed that his son was acting a little strange lately, but he still wasn't successful in finding out why.

"Dad, please. I'm almost 11 years old. I'm not that young anymore. So…am I allowed to sleep over hers?"

Booth shrugged. "You have to ask her, I guess."

"'kay, give me your cell phone, so I can call her."

While Parker talked to his girlfriend, Booth asked himself what was making Parker acting this strange. He had already talked to Rebecca, but she couldn't see anything strange in her son's behavior and Bones… well, she couldn't interact that well with kids, so he just didn't ask her.

"She said I'm welcome. So, can we put our stuff in the car and drive to her house?"

"Parker, what's up with you?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Dad, just finish your meal and let's go."

*

When they arrived at her house, Brennan had already set up the couch for Parker.  
Booth kissed her on the lips and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but he wouldn't stop being annoying. I don't know what's up with him!", he sighed and pulled her into a warm embrace.

She nodded into his chest. "Yeah, I know. He's a little different lately."

Surprised her boyfriend looked down at her. "_You _noticed?"

"Yeah, I mean…. I see him almost every second weekend, so I kind of noticed, yes. Did you talk to him?"

"Well…I tried, but he just… Bones, he rolled his eyes!"

Brennan laughed at his unbelieving face. "You know, I could try."

"If you want, I guess you could. But don't promise yourself too much. He's difficult."

"I'm sure, I can deal with him. You go and buy dinner and I'll talk to him!", she ordered.

Booth nodded sighing and kissed her again. "Ok."

*

"Parker? Do you want to have a hot chocolate?"

"Of course. Thanks." He smiled through his golden curls and hopped on the couch.

"You're welcome. Why did you want to have a sleepover anyway?"

"Well…because I wanted to talk to you."

"Why that? And couldn't you just call me?", Brennan asked perplex.

"Em…no. I…it's something personal and Daddy told me to do such talks in person."

"Your dad is probably right."

"Yeah, he always is. But you're wiser, so I really need to talk to you."

He smiled and she placed his cup in front of him.

"You may start."

"Ok….so…when did you know…or…how did you know that you're in love with my dad?"

She was quite surprised. "Oh…well…you know…I just….knew it. It's not something you can…measure. You just feel it."

He nodded slightly, trying to understand her point.

"Why don't you ask your dad? Because…he's the heart person, you know?"

Parker nodded again, his blond curls waved a little. "Yeah, I know, but he just could tell when a boy knows when he is in love. But I want to know, how a _girl _knows."

Confused Brennan narrowed her eyes. "But…don't you normally try to find out if you're in love, before you wonder if the other one loves you too?!"

"Yes, but I already know. So I wonder if she likes me too."

Brennan nodded slightly. "Ok…I get it…slowly. So you like a girl and know you want me to tell you how you can find out if she likes you, too?!"

"Exactly. You know, she's one of my best friends and…so I thought it's a little like that what you have or had with Daddy."

"Yes, in some way you're probably right. But I'm afraid there isn't anything I can tell you. You probably just have to tell her and wait for her to react. And that's something you should talk about with your dad. You know, how to tell a girl how you're feeling."

Parker sighed and nodded slightly. "I was afraid you'd say that. But he…he thinks I'm too young to know about it. But I think…love isn't something you just can feel or do when you have a specific age."

Brennan smiled. "You are right, Parker. Scientifically it's also possible for a kid who's younger than you to fall in love."

"So…I really have to tell him?"

"You don't have to, but you should."

"Can't you just…prepare him for that?"

"Why?" She blinked.

"Because…so I don't have to deal with his first reaction."

Brennan sighed. "Ok. I'll tell him. But you have to tell him the rest, ok?"

"Deal."

*

It was late when Parker lay finally on the couch, sleeping tightly, when Brennan and Booth lay cuddled up together in her bed, watching TV (which she had brought recently).  
She lay between his legs, her back rested against his bare chest while their fingers were interlaced.

"So…did you talk to my son?", Booth suddenly asked, slowly rubbing his nose against the soft skin of her neck.

"Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"He's in love."

"What?"

"He's in love!", she said again, smirking slightly. Parker had been so right.

"But…but…he's ten. He can't be in love. He doesn't even know where babies come from."

Brennan broke into laughter. "Booth, right, he's a kid, but not that naïve anymore. I think I knows what to do to get a woman pregnant."

"He knows?" Booth's voice was high-pitched.

"Yeah, probably. He's in love with one of his best friend, so similar to our situation a few years ago, and now he wants to know how to find out if she likes him too."

"What? I mean…he wants to be with her?"

She didn't need to turn around to know that his eyes were wide and his face an expression of shock. "It seems so. Probably you should have one of those …. "man-to-man-talks" with him and ask him your questions yourself."

Booth breathed a little heavier. "You're right, I guess. And why did he tell you and not me?"

"Because he didn't want to deal with your reaction. But I told him he should talk with you about that because you can help him better than I. I mean, you're a man and know how to tell a woman how you're feeling."

He sighed. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem."

"So, you really think I should let him go get the girl?"

"Yes, because scientifically it's also possible for a kid who's younger than him to fall in love, so you shouldn't undervalue his feelings." She carefully turned around to face him and gently placed her hands on each of his cheeks. "Booth, he won't stay a little boy. He's getting older and you have to deal with it!", she said softly.

"I know but I thought…it would last a little longer, you know? I mean..it seems to be yesterday that he was born."

She nodded smiling and kissed him gently.

He kissed her back, but when she released him his face had still a sad expression. "I will always love him, Bones and he will always be my little boy. No matter how old he is."

She smiled. "Yeah, and he knows that. You're a great dad and he loves you too, no matter what. Like I love you, always have and always will."

He also smiled. "Thanks, Bones!", he answered before kissing her again.

*

It had been two weeks since the weekend and Parker was supposed to come over this weekend.  
Even if Booth had talked to him and said he should call him and tell him how it went, Parker hadn't called, so Booth guessed, Lily, _the_ girl, didn't like him that way.

Brennan was tidying up her apartment, when the door bell rang. Booth and Parker. They would go to the movies and wanted Brennan to join them.  
But when she opened the door, she looked into three faces instead of two. There was her boyfriend, looking totally desperate, Parker, who seemed to be excited to see her and lastly a girl, who seemed to be shy.

"Hi, Bones. Here we are. I told Lily everything about my family and so she wanted to meet you. So…that's Lily. Lily? That's Dr. Bones, my Dad's girlfriend."

"Hi!" The little girl smiled shyly.

"Hello, Lily. Pleasure to meet you!", Brennan said.

"Thanks." She blushed, which looked cute, because of her brown hair.

"So you spend the weekend with us?", Brennan asked, throwing an amused glance to her boyfriend.

"Well, yeah, if I'm allowed to!", she answered, glancing fearful to the agent.

"Of course!", he grumbled and Brennan slightly laughed. "Great, then let's go."

*

And when they were in the movie theatre, Booth holding his girlfriend closely against himself, Brennan slightly looked over to the younger Booth and Lily, who were holding hands.

"You know, you can be happy to be the father of the boy! You can't imagine how my dad reacted when I had my first boyfriend. I mean, I was thirteen!", Brennan quietly told him and he chuckled slightly.

"Hopefully he won't be that angry if he finds out about us."

"It doesn't matter to me because I'll still love you. And he likes you by the way."

"Good, because I'll never let go of you. You're stuck with me!", he chuckled.

She laughed happy and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I really don't care."

* * *

**I really didn't get the idea of Parker having his first girlfriend out of my mind, so here it goes. What do you think ??**

**As always, I'd really like you to R&R !!**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	15. Behind these hazel eyes

**-15-**

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_

* * *

_

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

How is that even possible? We're talking about me. I can't be in love. Love is just a chemical reaction of the brain. But it seems if Angela is right.

So here I am and don't know what to do. I'm obviously in love with my best friend and my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

We are close, _best friends,_ so what will happen? What will change? Because it can't stay like this, because he is good with people and he probably knows how I feel and he doesn't want to be friends or even partners anymore.

When he has his arms tightly wrapped around me, it feels also right for him, but in another way.

And now….what seemed to be unbreakable, has broken, I'm sure.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

I'm lying here in my bed, starring at the ceiling. I can't sleep, but I also can't stay awake anymore. I just wish to be able to stop my feelings, my stupid heart from beating that fast when I'm just thinking about you.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm turn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

So here I am, not be able to pretend anymore that I'm not in love with you. I told Angela, she knows how I'm feeling. She knows why I'm hiding you, stopping having dinner or lunch with you.

She knows that I feel broken and hurt because the only one I ever trusted, doesn't want to be friends with me anymore.

Angela also thinks that he doesn't want to be friends anymore, but because of another reason. She thinks, that he's in love with me. That his hazel eyes light up when he looks into my face. I wish she was right, but I can't pretend to see love behind his hazel eyes, because there isn't.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

We have told each other everything, in all those years we have known each other now, I opened up slowly, little by little and he has always made me feel alright, made me feel special, for the first time in my entire life.

So in the past days he pretended to be okay with us, but I know we are broken, because it just feels so wrong. Because he knows, but not from me. He has just read me and everything we had got destroyed.

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Also Cam has noticed and she said I should just talk to him, because in some way we were meant to be and after a talk we would be okay.

And maybe, just maybe she is right and I should just go and talk to him.

Because right now I can't sleep, because my heart is hurting so bad.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm turn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Here I am, once again, in front of his door. I'm totally nervous and broken and just want him to fix me. Somehow.

So I knock.

It takes a few knocks and when I am about to turn around and go, broken into thousand pieces, he opens.

He doesn't look well either.

And without any word, he pulls me into his arms and I stay there, crying like hell.

_Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore_

I have stopped crying half an hour ago and now we are sitting on his couch, I'm wrapped into a big blanket.

I'm not able to look at him now, because I'm so ashamed that I can't control me and my feelings better.

I hate him and me and…everything…for existing love.

"You know, we should start with…you could just tell me what I have done to make you avoiding me, so I can fix it!", he suddenly says.

Shocked I look up at him. "What _you_ have done? Booth, it's about what _I _have done, what _I'm feeling."_

"Then tell me…what are you feeling?"

I swallow, hard and for the first time in my entire life, I pray. Just because of an instant urge.

"I…I love you."

_Here I am, once again  
I'm turn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I just spat it out and in the next moment I was in his arms, where I still am, because I don't ever want to let go of him.

When I look up him, I am shocked, because what I see…it's the emotion that has always been hidden behind his hazel eyes and now he shows me:

Love.

"Are you ok?", he whispers and when I carefully nod and whisper "More than ok!", back, he just kisses me and it feels wonderful.

Maybe he's right and for everyone is someone special out there. And we…just found our special one, like I found the hidden emotion.

Behind is hazel eyes.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm turn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_

* * *

_

**Heyho (:**

**Merry Christmas at first ! Hope you guys got great presents.**

**What do you think ? It's really something different and I enjoyed to write something new.**

**And I'm really glad you liked the Parker-girlfriend-idea.**

**Merry Christmas again.**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	16. Questions

**-16-  
**

_Questions_

She was enjoying this very much. Normally she wasn't the type of just chilling out, snuggling with someone, but today she found herself really liking it. Or maybe it was just because she was chilling out with _him_, snuggling with _him. _How knew?

She was lying on her couch, in her living room. Her head was placed on his lap, while his hand caressed her stomach beneath his sweater. She was just enjoying herself, while Booth was watching his seven-year-old son playing with his newest acquirement: a remote-controlled robot.

She and Booth had been dating for quite a while now. A little over six months. She really did love him, but being together with him also meant, spending time with his son.  
Parker was a really sweet kid, he liked discovering new things, he was easy to deal with and she also kind of loved him, but from time to time, he was really exhausting. She now could really understand her parents when they had been annoyed by her keeping asking _why.  
_Parker did the same, a lot lately. They had him every second weekend momentarily and every second weekend they, or lately _she_, had to explain him stuff, mostly scientific stuff.

She was taken off her thoughts, when she heard Parker's voice. "Daddy? I've a question!"

Brennan could hear him quietly sigh. "What is it, buddy?"

"Why is it so bad to say 'fuck you' to somebody else?"

The room was silent for a moment.

Brennan knew, Booth didn't know what to say and she was curious what he'd tell his son.

"Well…" Helplessly he looked down at her. _What am I supposed to say, _his eyes asked.

"It's like…you know, you just aren't allowed to insult somebody else, bub."

"Yeah, I get that, but what does that mean? For example, I'm not allowed to say 'asshole' to someone else, because I'd kind of compare him to anus. So what does it mean, when I say 'Fuck you'?"

"You know, Park, you really don't have to know that. When you're a little older…"

Parker frowned. "Why? Ms. Baker said the same and when I asked Mommy, she said you were supposed to explain this to me, because you were my dad and this would be a 'man-to-man-talk'."

"Well…yeah…Parker, when you're a little older…."

"Booth!", Brennan cut him off, "you can't shut him off when he wants something to _know_. And _this _is something very important, maybe not for now but for his later life, so even if you're uncomfortable with this, you should explain him nevertheless."

He whined. "Bones…how… I mean…he's just seven. He really doesn't need to know now how…I mean…"

Brennan rolled her eyes and sat up. "Buddy? Do you mind if I explain this to you?"

She shook his head. "No. I just want to understand this."

She nodded, ignoring Booth's sighing and quiet pleading to stop. "Well, then go and pick up the third book on my nightstand, please. Be careful, it's quite heavy."

He smiled, nodded and disappeared.

"Bones? Do you really need to…."

"Booth!", she said, rolling her eyes, "Parker's in an age in which he learns to understand his environment, where he lives, and why things are like they are. His brain is young and he'll never be able to learn this efficient, fast and gladly. So if you don't want or can't explain this to him, then please let me."

"Dr. Bones? This one?", Parker interrupted them.

She looked at his hands and nodded. "Right, this one. Now, come over here." She moved closer to her boyfriend, who placed his arm around her shoulder, and left space for Parker to sit down next to her. "So, now open the book on page 23!", she ordered.

The boy followed her order and saw the inside of two people, from head to knees.

"Do you see any differences between those two people?", she asked.

"Yeah! The left one is a boy and the right one a girl."

"Right. And how did you know that?"

"Because he has a pee-pee and she has a…something else!" He slightly frowned. "What it's that called?"

Brennan smiled, ignoring her boyfriend being uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"What the boy has is called a penis and not a pee-pee and the girl has a vagina."

Parker nodded. "Ok. But why has a girl something different than a boy to pee? I mean, it's really easy to pee out of a…penis."

"Because our sexes aren't just there for peeing."

He looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Booth, next to her, slightly smiled. His tone remembered him of his girlfriend's when he was throwing some pop culture on her.

"Have you ever heard of where babies come from?"

He nodded. "Yes, out of women's stomach."

"Yes, and do you also know, how they come _in _there?"

"No, but I never thought about that."

"I suppose that's ok, because you aren't that old. Babies are getting kind of created by a woman and a man."

"How does that work?"

"It's really simple. When a man and a woman are having sex."

"What's sex?"

I'll explain this to you on an example, ok?"

Parker nodded.

"You know that your dad and I are dating, right? You know what that means?"

"Yes. You love each other, you spend as much time together as you can and you kiss what I really don't like by the way."

She smirked. "One day you will, believe me. But anyway, you're right. What am I doing right now?", she asked gently stroking Booth's thigh.

"You're touching him."

"Right. That's something, people do too when they are dating." She kept stroking him, until he caught her hand.

"Bones, we can explain him, but we _won't show_ him!", Booth whispered, fighting his arousal.

She slightly laughed. "Sorry."

"So, sometimes it happens that I touch him a lot and keep kissing him and there are parts of his body, which react really quickly to my touching and so he gets _aroused."_

"What does that mean?"

"When your penis aroused, the spongy bodies of it are getting supplied with blood and so it starts to erect."

The boy nodded. He didn't seem to find anything about this awkward or funny. He was just interested and Brennan really liked that.

"To have sex both people have to be aroused. Women's are getting aroused when their vaginas get wet, what's the result of doing your dad exact the same I'm doing with him. Because it's easier to get somebody aroused, you undress and touch the naked body."

"Bones, could you please explain this to him, without involving our sex life in it?", Booth whispered.

"Booth, don't be so prude. He's your son and I'm just explaining a biological process. So, Park, in this process the man thrusts his penis into the women's vagina. While this whole thing, while touching, kissing and having sex, your feelings are getting stronger and stronger. And at some point, both get to their orgasm and the man spatters his sperm, what's coming out of his penis when he has his orgasm, into the woman."

Parker frowned. "That's kind of…yucky, don't you think?"

Brennan laughed. "Probably, but if you love the other person, you really don't mind. You love all of him or her, even the yucky things."

"Ok, I think I got that. Do you continue?"

"Yes. Look at page 24 now. You see the hole in the woman's stomach? That's called the uterus. The man's sperm gets into there and _fertilize _her. Thereby a baby begins to get formed. Within nine months it develops and grows more and more and after the nine month the baby gets born. You can see this in these nine pictures."

He nodded again. "Ok, I understand that. Daddy, why did you always tell me that the stork brought me to you and Mommy?"

Booth blushed a little. "Because…you were too young to understand that."

"Dr. Bones? You love Daddy, don't you?"

She nodded, a little confused.

"And so I suppose you're having sex?!"

While Booth turned nearly scarlet, Brennan was still confused where the boy tried to go with that. "Yes, we have."

"So why don't you a getting a baby?"

She smiled. "Oh…people don't have sex just to make a baby. Your dad calls it 'making love', because it's very intimate and you can't get as closer to somebody else as then. And because you love the other one, you want to be as close as you can. So many people, for example teenagers, don't want to have a baby. So there are things like condoms which safe the girl from getting pregnant."

"So having sex is…fun?", Parker asked.

"Yeah…I think, you can say it like that."

"Good. So how does this answer my first question?"

"There are people who make fun of having sex or talk bad about it, even if they like it. And for everything you want to talk bad about, you have a bad word, right?"

Parker nodded again.

"So, here it's 'fuck'."

Confusion was written all over Parker's face. "But why do people talk bad about something they like? That doesn't make sense."

"You're totally right, Parker!", Booth suddenly joined the conversation. "And because of this, you shouldn't tell someone else this. Sex is something really personal and you and nobody else shouldn't talk bad about it, ok?"

Parker nodded. "Ok, Daddy. But why did Danny said it to me? I mean, I can't have sex, because I'm too young and I can't have with myself, can I?"

"Not literally, so probably Danny didn't even know what he was saying. If somebody else says this to you again, just ignore him or her!", Booth answered and placed a kiss to Brennan's temple.

"Thanks, Dr. Bones." Parker smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "You're really smart. Daddy? I'll go playing with my robot, ok?"

Booth laughed. "Yeah, buddy. Alright."

When Parker was gone, Brennan grinned at her boyfriend.

"What?", he asked.

"It was just a biological process, Booth and you were supposed to explain it to your son. What will Rebecca think when he tells her that _Daddy's girlfriend _explained everything to him?"

"Bones….", he murmured, blushing again.

"What? Although I'm not too surprised. I mean, you blush when I tell you that I have my menorrhea."

"Ah…Bones…too much information."

She laughed at his embarrassment.

"I mean really, why do I have to know about that?"

"I'm your girlfriend, you want me to share my thoughts with you. Besides it's totally naturally, so you shouldn't have these issues."

"Bones, it's something for girly-talk. I mean, I really don't want to know what you're talking about with Angela. Guys don't need to know this."

"Why not? Hodgins is totally fine with it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Bones…"

She grinned cheekily. "You know what? Probably it's because nobody has told you about the birds and bees when you were a boy. So perhaps we should make up for that now. On the living object!" Grinning she pulled him up, towards the bedroom door.

The last thing Parker heard, before nearly an hour of moaning, was his dad's desperate protest. "Bones, what's about Parker?!"

Wow, he so had to tell his Mom about this weekend!

* * *

**So, guys, what you think ??**

**:D**

**I also talked to my partner Carrie, who has written the last "Chapter 16", about the copy-thing with 's story and I removed the chapter. She's sorry and promised not to do it again. So I think it's fine now.**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	17. Always by her side

**-17-  
**

_Always by her side_

Like every morning he was sitting here, from where he could perfectly watch her. When she had been younger he had always been in her proximity, just in case and when she had turned older she hadn't needed him anymore. Because since six years there was this guy. An FBI agent. And he really had to admit that this guy was doing his job kind of perfectly.

When she had been a little girl he had always told her to never let a boy touch or kiss her. And she had promised him she wouldn't.  
He knew that she had had many men, they all had touched and kissed her, but the thought had never felt this…wrong, because all these guys hadn't meant anything to her.  
But this guy, who was sitting in front of her right now, meant the world to her. He knew that.  
He sighed slightly. It had never been this difficult to see Russ with Amy like this. Probably it had to do with this urge to protect her from everything, including men.

But he knew that she didn't want to be protected from Booth. Because he was her life, even if she wouldn't admit it anytime soon.

Max Keenan was nearly sitting here as often as these two people, and kept watching them. Their views, their body language, their way of moving…everything showed their attraction to one another.

He held his breath when he saw Booth leaning forward. They were just a few inches apart and he could see the look of her face: Tempe was terrified.  
Smiling he let out his held breath. Thank god. Even if Booth was replacing his space in her heart, he still wasn't the only man in her life yet. Hopefully it would stay like this for a little while.

*

He had always thought that nobody would love a woman like he had loved his wife. But there was one. There was a guy who loved a woman maybe even more like that. The loved woman was his daughter. And this guy, well, it was this certain FBI agent.

He was sitting near the Diner again, watching his favorite couple. Today they were sitting next to each other and were looking over a file. Probably something really important because Tempe was frowning a little.  
From time to time she laid her head on his upper arm. He knew she had been in the lab for the whole night.  
Booth should check this more often. Even if she was a genius, she obviously wasn't capable of caring for herself and her body health.

The waitress came and Booth paid, always being a gentleman. He saw Tempe rolling her eyes and chuckled lightly.

When they left the Diner, Booth put his arm around her shoulders instead of guiding her by the small of her back.

Max swallowed slightly when he noticed Tempe leaning into him.

*

It was nearly six pm, but they were in the Diner again. But not alone. This time Parker was with them. Probably it was Booth's weekend with his son.  
He knew that Tempe didn't like being with kids, but Parker made it obviously easy for her.

Even if he couldn't hear them, he knew what they were talking about. Or better, what Tempe and Parker were talking about. Booth said nothing, just kept smiling while he sat next to his partner, having his arm around her shoulders.  
Tempe was trying to talk the boy into trying salad and he was horrified. He nearly could the boy hear crying for his fries and burger.  
He nearly laughed out loud when he saw her stealing two fries from Parker's plate.

*

This time it was really difficult for him and because of this he was much closer to the building than usual.  
Today was something like karaoke night at the Diner and a few minutes ago Booth nearly _made_ her dancing with him. He knew it was a really slow song and Booth held her close to his own body. Her head was on his shoulder, her face pressed into his neck while he carefully drew slowly circles on her back.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home _

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless when you talk to me  
You leave me breathless the way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender my everything to you _

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

He just listened this part of the song and swallowed. Probably it was like this for both of them. Booth gently placed a kiss on top of her head and she, in return, carefully kissed the soft skin of his neck. She carefully pulled away from him, stared into his eyes for a few seconds and seemed to find something she'd looked for, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her face back to his skin. Booth smiled and tightened his embrace.

Three songs later they left the Diner, hand in hand. Booth smiled down at her and she beamed back, before they reached the SUV.

They really seemed to get somewhere now, but Max knew that Booth was too gentlemanlike to follow her into her apartment tonight.

*

Russ had said that Haley had told him that she had seen Tempe and Booth kissing. It had been a slight shock, because he thought it'd take them a little more time.  
And so Max had to check if they'd been right and because of this he was sitting near the Diner again, at his usual place.

They weren't there yet, but when they arrived it was kind of weird. Booth had his arm around her; hers rested around his waist while her head leaned on his shoulder. They walked slowly, seemed to enjoy the other's company.  
When they stopped in front of the door, Booth wrapped both arms around her and kissed her head slightly as her opened the door.  
All in all they really seemed couple-like.  
When they reached their usual table, Tempe gave him her purse and kissed him on the lips, before she turned around and went straight to the bathroom. Her steps were light, she seemed to be happy, everything was fine.  
Somewhere down his chest, Max could feel a slight stab. Tempe was obviously kicking him out of her heart.

*

The last time he came to his place near the Diner he was happy. It was early evening and Tempe was sitting with Booth -her official boyfriend of six months now- and Parker at their usual table, finishing fries, chicken, burger and of course something healthy.  
They talked lightly, laughed and joked. She seemed to be as happy as she had never been in years. Booth was good for her and because of this, Max wasn't that sad anymore. Probably every father had to deal with that when his baby girl became a woman.

The waitress came, Booth paid the bill and they stood up, grabbing their stuff. Parker tugged on Tempe's t-shirt and she picked him up, smiling, and placed a gently kiss to his forehead.  
Booth smiled too and sneaked his arm around her waist.

When Max watched them leaving the Diner he could see a family, something he had always wished for her. She had now her own family, had a man by her side who would kill and die for her, would do everything to protect her.

Obviously she didn't need her old man anymore and somehow Max found himself able to deal with that thought as he watched his daughter walking down the street.

* * *

**So, boys and girls, what do you think ?? Something really different, isn't it ??**

**I've never written something which included Max, not to mention that I've never written in his POV, but as we know, _everything happens eventually _xDD**

**So, please, R&R :P**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	18. Step by step

**-18-**

_Step by step_

"Angela, I need your advice!", he said as he entered her office.

The dark haired woman turned around, all smiley. "Of course. What is it, Mr. Hot?"

He slightly rolled his eyes, somehow regretting having to come to her in the first place. But he needed her help, nobody else could. He inhaled a little harder and then murmured quietly: "I want to ask Bones out."

Instead of cheering, like he had her expected to, she just stared at him with wide eyes. "You…want to act on your feelings? _Finally?"_

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I know, it took me some time, but here I am!" His grin was now a little cocky.

She laughed, but turned serious again. "Ok, Booth. I'm a very bad friend to Bren now, but I want you two to be happy, so I'll tell you. She loves you, she really does. But you know her when it comes to feelings. You have to be very, very patient and careful."

He nodded slightly. "Yes, I know that. And because of this I thought it might help if our first date was like every other 'date' we already had. So that she doesn't notice it."

"You want to take it…step by step…?"

"Exactly. So the first time I'll take her to the diner, like nearly every other evening. But what's the next step?"

The artist frowned a little, then nodded. "You should take her to the movies. It's not an activity you usually do, but it's comfortable. You wear normal clothes, you joke and have fun."

"You're sure? I mean, she's a genius, she'll figure it out. We've never been in a movie together."

"Bad enough! Booth, it's one thing to take it slow. But you have to let her notice, because otherwise she'll meet with someone else, because she thinks it's just a normal activity and you wouldn't mind if she rescheduled."

"Alright. So, I just go by her office, say hi and ask her out for tonight, right?"

"Yes. Much luck."

He smiled and was about to leave her office, when he turned around one last time. "And Angela? Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

*

"Hey Bones. What are you doing?" He smiled at her as he entered her office.

She was all smiles instantly. "Hey Booth. What are you doing here? Do we have a new case?"

He grinned at her enthusiasm. "Nope, we haven't. I just got bored and wanted to see you."

"Great. I'm going through the paperwork of the last few identified bodies. Want some coffee?"

He smile at her and spawn two paper cups coffee from behind his back. "Well, I thought my favorite girl would be a little thirsty." He came around her desk and gave the grinning scientist her cup.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Bones!" He flashed her his charm smile and walked over to her couch to lie down.

She watched him for a few seconds until she laughed gently and focused on her work again.

"Bones?"

"Yes?", she answered, without even looking up.

"Diner? Tonight?"

"Sure."

Because she looked down in the files, she missed his happy face. _You got it, Seel. First date with Dr. Temperance Brennan.  
_

*

She looked a little surprised when he entered her office at nearly seven pm.

He knew what she was going to say, so he simply grabbed her jacket and pulled her off her chair. "C'mon, Bones. We have a date with our table in the diner. I'm starving."

She laughed. "It's impossible to have a date with a chair, Booth. Even you should know that."

He rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, whatever. C'mon. Big burger's waiting for us."

She laughed again and followed him out of her office.

*

"Why are we here anyway, Booth?", Brennan asked as he bit into his burger.

"Well, I'm hungry, Bones."

"Yes, I can see that, but usually we just come here when we finished a case. Apparently we don't even have a case, so I'm slightly confused."

He swallowed carefully. What was he supposed to say now? That he wanted to go on a date with her? Nope, definitely not. But what else?  
"You know, from time to time it's important to break some rules and cross some lines." That hadn't been his voice, had it? _Oh, shit!_

"Crossing lines?" She frowned slightly, then shrugged. "Sure, why not. Like that night we ran out of the bar without paying?"

He laughed slightly. Lucky him she hadn't got his message, didn't notice his slip. "Exactly, Bones. Like that."

"Hey Bones, when was the last time you saw a movie theater from the inside?"

"Well, I watched something about movie theaters in the television I brought because of you a month ago."

He rolled his eyes. "No, Bones, I mean a real cinema."

"Oh, the last time I've been there was with fourteen with my parents. I wanted to see this great movie about the universe."

He chuckled. This was _so _Bones. "Oh, we are _so _going to go tomorrow afternoon."

She looked slightly confused. "Going to go where?"

"To the movies, Bones. We pick out a film and go."

"Why were you asking anyway?"

"Well…just had in mind somehow."

She nodded and seemed to accept his spongy answer.

They soon finished their meals and a few hours he took her home.

*

"Hey, sexy. How was your date?" Angela didn't even bother to wait for his "Booth?!", after he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Ange. It went well. I talked her into going to the movies today."

"Great. Did she get suspicious yet?"

"I don't know, but I guess not. She asked me why I wanted to go to the movies, but she didn't really mind. So I'll just take what I get and enjoy our date."

Angela laughed. "I thought so. Well much fun. And you won't mind if I pump her a little for information, will you?"

He rolled his eyes, felt already sorry for his future-girlfriend. "Angela…"

"Hey, you owe me something."

"But that doesn't mean that you can molest her." He'd really have loved to finish the talk. Lucky him that he was already in front of Brennan's apartment. "Angela, I have to go now. See you." More nervous than he had ever been because of a date in his entire life, he knocked at her door.

"It's open, Booth. I just need a minute." She sounded a little stressed.

He rolled his eyes as he entered her apartment. "How often do I have to tell you not to let your door open, Bones?"

He heard her annoyed sigh. "Booth, how often do _I_ have to tell you that I'm very capable of taking care of myself?" She came out of her bedroom and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Wow!", he stuttered. "You look….amazing." In an Outfit like that he never had have seen her. It made her looking much younger and somehow…even cuter than she already was. She wore a lime Tanktop, her hair was open and her curls orbited her face lovingly. She had changed her jeans into a short jeans skirt with black leggings underneath.

She blushed slightly, embarrassed by both, his compliment and his staring. "Thank you!", she murmured and grabbed her purse. "Shall we?"

He nodded and guided her out of her apartment.

*

The choice of the film had been a little difficult, because Brennan wasn't afraid of something like monsters or zombies; so there was no sense in taking her into a thriller. Since she wasn't the emotional type of person, it wouldn't make much sense if he took her into a romance. So Booth left her the choice. Surprisingly she settled on a romance.

Because she didn't eat popcorn (she so could surprise him every day again), he just brought himself a great cup cherry slush ice and set down next to her in front of the big silver screen.

Then he remembered what he wanted to tell her before the film started. "Bones? Even if you find mistakes in the movie, and I suppose you will, don't talk. You can tell me after the film, but…"

She laughed. "Booth, I may not be this social skilled and I haven't been in a movie theater for years, but that doesn't mean that I don't know that I am disturbing others when I'm talking."

He blushed slightly. "Well, just wanted to make sure."

The lights got turned off and the movie started. He put his arm around her shoulders and she accepted his gesture.

Later, when the couple became a couple, Booth started to drink his slush ice, just to make sure not to lean over and kiss her. It'd be sophomoric somehow. First kiss -okay, second kiss- in the movie? _Way too cheesy, Seel._

"Booth!", she suddenly whispered and leaned a little more in, while he had still the straw between the lips. "May I try this?" She pointed to the cup.

He grinned, but nodded. She wanted to try something like this? Sweet and unhealthy?  
He was about giving her the cup, when she bridged the distance between them and gently pressed her lips to his.

He quickly got over his shock and kissed her back, brushing his tongue along her lower lip, pleading for entrance and she happily accepted. Their tongues battled for dominance, until they needed to breath and pulled away.

"Tastes good!", she said, grinning cheekily with a twinkle in her eyes, before she turned her attention back to the movie.

Booth sat there, staring at her and wondered if that just had been a dream.

*

He was quite nervous when the movie was over. What was he supposed to do now? Why did she kiss him all of the sudden? She couldn't even know that she was on a date with him!

"You want go home or…?", he nervously asked and looked at er expectantly.

"Well, it's not that late yet. I don't think I need to go home now." She smiled at him and pointed to the exit. "Shall we?"

He nodded and walked next to her out of the building into the warm summer night. It hadn't rained for the last few days, so it was quite dry and hot.

An electrified sensation flashed him when her hand brushed his while they walked down the street. Should he or not? _Be a man, Seel! She won't kill you._

Hesitantly he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Nervously he waited for her reaction, but she just smiled at him and kept walking.

Now he was confused. She walked with him hand in hand, she kissed him….?! What was going on?

She caught him off guard when she suddenly stopped, came dangerously close and slit her fingers into the pockets of the front of his jeans.  
"Where are we going to go for our next date?", she asked curious.

He coughed. "Bones…what the hell is going on? You chose a romance though you don't like emotional stuff, you kiss me, you walk hand in hand with me, you…come this close and you ask what I'm planning for our next date, just because I simply asked you to go to the movies today?"

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't what?", he asked confused.

"You didn't asked me _simply _to go to the movies with you. I overheard your talk with Angela yesterday, you know."

"You…_what_?" He was absolutely certain that his face was very similar to the red traffic light a few feet away.

She smiled innocently. "Well, I was on the phone when you came into her office. Obviously she didn't tell you. But when you then said that we're going step by step, I just thought that we did that for long enough now and that I want to rush a little, because I don't want to wait for another mistletoe to kiss you."

He just stared at her. Angela had tricked him. Both of them had. _They are so in trouble!_

"Your wish is my command!" He hungrily attacked her lips, nearly devoured her as he deepened the passionate kiss.  
Her arms entwined around his neck and her hand started to play gently with the hair at the nape of his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her.  
It felt so right to stand here with her and kissing her senseless.

They pulled apart when the need for oxygen became too big. Breathing heavily he leaned his forehead against hers, while they grinned goofily at each other.

"So…you wanna go out with me? On an official date? In an expansive restaurant?"

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "What would you say if you just come over tomorrow with a bottle wine and I make us some mac?"

He nearly gleamed. "I'd love to."

**E N D**

* * *

**Sorry it took me forever and a half to post the next chapter ;)**

**Still hope, you're with me and like this one.**

**As always I'd like you to R&R :))**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	19. Feeling puckish again

**-19-  
**

_Feeling puckish again_

"You really have to convince her, Booth."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Otherwise he'll be in Australia before I can even say »You are under arrest! «."

She looked confused at him. "Why would he go to Australia?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Because…nevermind. I'll talk to her, ok?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, you really need to."

*

When he had dropped her off at the Jeffersonian, he drove right back to the Edgar Hoover Building, in attempt to find Caroline Julian.

"Hi, cher. How are you doing?", she grinned.

"Hello, Caroline. I was actually looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because I need your help. We're certain that Donavan isn't as innocent as he seemed, but Bones needs more than forty-eight hours to prove that. But as you know I can't keep him longer than that."

She slightly tilted her head. "So you want me to find a reason to keep him here?"

"Yeah. I know you can do that", he said.

"Well, cher, I know that as well, but…"

"But what…?"

"You know, I found my puckish side again."

He stared at her incredulously. "What? It's not even Christmas!"

She laughed, a little evil as Booth found. "That isn't necessary at all, because I already had my mistletoe-kiss."

Booth swallowed hard. "So…what's this time?"

"You kiss Brennan, at least for twenty steamboats, on the lips, with tongue, right in the middle of her forensic platform."

"WHAT?", he nearly choked. "You can't be serious!"

"You want the guy or not?", she asked, smiling innocently.

"Feeling puckish, heh?!"

"Mhm-hm."

"Fine. Be at the Jeffersonian in an hour."

"Your wish is my command, cher."

*

"Hey Booth!", Brennan greeted when he entered her office. "Did you already talk to Caroline?"

"Yes, I did…", he trailed off.

"You know I'm not that skilled in detecting things which bother people, but even I can see that something's up."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So…what is it?"

"Well…let's say, Caroline is feeling puckish again."

She stared at him speechlessly. "What? It's not even Christmas!"

Booth laughed. "Exactly, Bones. That's exactly what I said."

"And what did she answer?"

He scratched his neck. "She…wants us to kiss. On the lips, with tongue. For at least twenty steamboats, even if I still don't know what steamboats are. Oh, and it's supposed to be in the middle of the plat."

"What?"

Booth nodded. "Yes, I mean. A kiss is one thing, but with tongue…I mean….it's…"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Booth, that's not what it concerns me. The middle of the plat. Don't you know what that means?"

His breathed hitched. _She's not concerned of kissing me with tongue?? _"Means that we can be seen?"

"Exactly. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, because I know that kissing is something very personal for you and…I'll talk to her, Booth."

_What? Crap! _"No no no, Bones, that's unnecessary." He grabbed her arm before she could leave the office. "It's fine. I…can handle that."

"Booth, you don't have to. It's totally inappropriate because she wants Donavan to be arrested as well. If I tell her I'll talk to Cullen or Andrew, she'll probably…-"

"Bones, it's ok, got it? Just drop it. She'll be here soon. We'll kiss, I can keep Donavan. It means nothing."

She looked at him for a second, before she gazed down. "Right, it means nothing…"

*

"So, you guys wanted to show me something? In the middle of the plat? I don't need safety glasses, do I?", Caroline asked, grinning smugly.

Booth slightly rolled his eyes and guided his partner to the plat. He couldn't even tell how nervous he was. All squints were somewhere around and would be see them. The last time Caroline had blackmailed them into kissing, they both had just »forgot « about it and never talked about it again. But nobody except the puckish prosecutor had seen them. This time…EVERBODY was there.

"Okay…" He took a step towards her and stood now right in front of her. He couldn't quite analyze her thoughts. Her eyes were as beautifully blue as always, but there were emotions in them he couldn't point out.

Like the last time she bridged the gap between them before he even had time to squint. Her lips were as soft and gentle as he had them in memory and…_wow_…she tasted _so _amazing. Her mouth caressed his with such gentleness. She slowly ran her tongue along his lips, stroked them, until he opened his mouth and she started to explode him.

His hands roamed across her body, winded themselves in her auburn curls and pulled her closer into him.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing gently with the hair at the nape of his neck and gasped slightly when their tongues touched.  
He didn't know how he was supposed to let her go anytime soon. That was _fucking _impossible.

Her teeth started to nibble at his bottom lip and he was sure he would lose it any second, so he gently pulled away from her, just to find everybody staring at them. He swallowed and turned around to Caroline.

"Was that enough steamboats?", he asked hoarsely.

She nodded, her face a mixture of amusement and pity. "Of course, _far _enough. You didn't have to stop for my part. I was about to go anyway."

"Well, I hope you find a reason to keep Donavan now. I gotta go now!", Brennan said and rushed in her office.

Booth saw Angela running right behind her friend.

"Ok, I…see you later, guys." With that the puckish feeling prosecutor left.

Booth swallowed and said huskily. "What? Guys you are some kind of people. Never have seen two people kissing?" He nearly ran to Brennan's office, just to find her and Angela talking. Both women didn't seem to notice him.

"Sweetie, that was _so _hot!", Angela grinned.

"Yes, it was very stimulating. Ange, hopefully you don't mind but I have to make a call now."

Confused the artist looked at her friend. "A call? To who?"

"Andrew called me the other day and asked me to call him back."

_What?? She can't be serious._

Angela stared at her incredulously. "What? Bren, you just kissed Booth, right in front of anyone!"

That was so exactly what he wanted to scream, and so he did.

"Bones? You're so not calling him right now!", he nearly shouted as he came in.

She jumped up as well, her arms crossed in a defending manner. "Why not? Who to you think you are to tell me what I do and don't?"

"Because…no, you just don't, Bones!" He came closer, in attempt to symbolize authority.

She didn't step back. "Why not? You said it meant nothing."

"Guys? I'll…uh…be outside, right?" Angela knew they weren't even aware of her presence anymore, so she just left.

"Hell, Bones, how can you be so cold?", he asked, more rhetorically. Their shouting was to be heard all over the medico lab.

"Cold? I'm cold? You're the one who said it meant nothing right into my face!", she screamed back.

"Fuck, Bones, you perfectly know it means something. Everything. We kissed! In public. Don't you know what that means?"

"Oh, I know, don't doubt that for a second. Don't you think I know that you feel ashamed? Because others watched you kissing _me_? What will Cam say?" Now she was being sarcastic and they both knew it. She had turned a little too hysterically, but she couldn't help it.

"Ashamed? You think I feel ashamed? You were the one who didn't want to kiss me at all. You wanted to talk to Caroline."

"Yes, because the last time you were totally uncomfortable because you didn't want to kiss me at all."

"What?" His voice was quiet now and he blinked dumbfounded.

She had tears in her eyes now and her voice wasn't as firm as she wanted it to be. "I know you hated it, you barely kissed me back. But I can't resent you because nobody wants to kiss someone as cold as me." With that she ran out of her office, tears running across her beautiful face.

_She thinks I _hated _kissing _her_? _Oh, he had _so_ to make things right!! He just needed a second before he chase after her. A few seconds later he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. Without thinking he kissed her, to prove to her, that he _loved_ to kiss her, would never ever get tired of it.

She froze for a moment, didn't move, just held up, but when he his tongue tipped at her lips, she opened them slowly. Her hands found their way to his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Before it went too far, he gently pulled away, but held er close. "Don't doubt that for a second!", he repeated her earlier words. "I love kissing you. I could keep doing that for eternity. Under that mistletoe I was just too surprised and beside that I was afraid of losing control." He whispered his words and his breath touch her cheeks, nose and lips slightly.

There were tears in her eyes again, but this time he was certain they weren't tears of pain and hurt. He gently stroked her cheek, before he leaned in to kiss her again. Booth saw her widened smile before their lips met and she kissed him back as enthusiastically and passionately as he was kissing her.

"Geez, guys!", Cam said louder than necessary and the nearly couple jumped apart. "It's nice that you got it together, but obviously I have to tell here the same as Angela and Hodgins: no making out in here! Got it?" Nevertheless a somehow gentle smile swirled about her lips.

Booth and Brennan grinned sheepishly as she snuggled closer into his embrace. He carefully kissed her hair before he laid his chin on her head. Her arms slid under his jacket. "Wanna grab something to eat?", he gently asked.

She nodded in his chest and then looked up at him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He smiled and wiped the tracks of tears off her face, before he grabbed her hand. Smiling happily they left the lab.

* * *

**Here we go again :)) **

**The idea just popped in my mind spontaneously and I have to say I like it ;)**

**Tell me what you think nevertheless !! :))**

**Oh, and anyway, I just watched 5x16 and I cried a lot more than I ever have. I felt sooooo sorry for Booth. And I really hope that Brennan realizes that he wants to be with him as well when he starts to "move on" with this stupid marine biologist -.-' Or at the season end when he wants to go training snipers (I read that. Does anyone knows if it's true ?) and I'm totally sure he wants to go away because it hurts too much. Hopefully she can stop him.**

**So, enough speculation. Tell me what you think about the one-shot and the episode as well.**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	20. Nothing happens unless first a dream

Hello again : )) Two times a day. Wow, I'm good ;)

Anyway because I forgot it last chapter, I won't forget it his time, so here we go:

**ATTENTION: Everybody who doesn't want to be spoilered for season 5 ending SHOULDN'T read that. The others....go ahead !! ;)**

And because I really think the quote on the buidling where they had THE TALK in 5x16 meant something, I chose it as the title for this chapter. So, enough. Here you go.

**

* * *

**

**-20-  
**

_Nothing happens unless first a dream_

He hurt like he never ever had in his entire life. All the torture he had had to deal with as a sniper had never been as painful as this. He had known, deep down, that she'd reject him. She wasn't ready and would probably never be. But he just had to tell her, had to try. He was in love with her, for much longer than he could remember and from time to time he had thought that she somehow returned his feelings. Obviously she didn't.

On the other hand he was surprised. Normally, when things got too emotional or she started to panic she ran. Not this time. Far from it! She nearly clung herself at him. Her head laid on his shoulder, her arms were wrapped around his right one as they walked down the path.  
She didn't run, so that meant that she felt something for him. Deep friendship at least, right?

He asked himself what had been the catalyst for all this. Had it really been his coma dream nearly a year ago? He remembered her face when they had taken him into the surgery room. She had been as afraid to lose him as he was to lose her. He knew that she'd kill and die for him as well. Or the moment at the exhibit, when they had nearly kissed. She hadn't been afraid then.

So maybe he had just picked a bad moment to tell her. Maybe he should have done it like six years ago. Maybe he should have taken her to the bar, without getting drunk this time, and then kiss her in the rain, like the last time. He could remember so many times, especially in this last year, in which they had come so close to what he wanted them to be.

Yes, it had been a bad timing. Probably she had been as agitated as he was. Probably the talk with Sweets hadn't just brought up buried feelings in him, but in her as well.

Then again he was sure it had been cleverer to tell her before she had started to rationalize everything, even if she obviously already had. After all she had said that she was a scientist and couldn't change.

And Sweets was right. They both had never been in a serious relationship. His last sex he had had with Cam, three years ago! And neither Tessa nor Cam had been…serious for him, because even though Bones really had had frustrated him in this very first case, he had to admit that he had…liked her. She had been cute. All along. Not just her physical appearance, but also her disability to detect his kidding or the way she had punched this stupid guy right in the face or the way she had flirted with him. Yes, he had liked her and he knew that his mistake had been to make her drunk. Sweets was right. This had been his first, lost moment, not to mention the load of others which had followed over the years of their partnership.  
And she had also never been in a serious relationship. Maybe because of her pretended disability to love. Maybe just that was his luck. Maybe because there never had happened something between them, something obvious for both of them, she had always come back to him.  
With Sully it had been a little more serious than with the others, but in the end she had also turned him down. And when Booth listened to his gut then he knew that he was the reason she had turned down her boyfriend. Because with him she never had had to seem to be afraid of too much emotions.  
And now, that she knew about him, she didn't run. Usually it was easy for him to read her, but now he didn't understand her completely. Why didn't she run?

His thoughts got interrupted when she started to speak. "Booth? No atta-girl, right? You just chickened out the last time, right?" Her voice was quiet and steady and she didn't seemed that panicked anymore.

"Yes. You know me, feelings are very important to me and I just had the urge to tell you. But then I saw our eyes and knew that you'd run if I didn't take it back." It was nearly easy to talk with her about that, now that she knew his feelings.

She was silent for a moment before she answered. "I don't think I would have run. I don't run now."

He nodded slightly, his heart started to beat a little faster when she slipped her hand in his. "Yes, but I still don't know why not."

"Because!", she said quietly. "You are important to me Booth. Too important that I'll just start a relationship with you and to notice in a few weeks that I still can't deal with love."

"So you want me to wait for you. Until you figured everything out?!", he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I can't ask for that because I don't know if I ever will figure out and who knows…maybe you'll meet a woman who you like and…"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Just…keep me in mind." For the first time since they had stood in front of the building she looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Okay, I think I can do that", he promised, not knowing how much he would actually keep his promise.

*

The last time they had danced it hadn't been like that. Both of her arms were now wrapped around his neck while her head lay on his chest. He gently put his chin on her hair.  
They had to pretend to be a married couple at her class reunion.

Before his confession he probably would have enjoyed to be her "husband", but now…it just hurt. Somehow he looked forward to the end of the case. He really had to find someone else, even if he was sure he'd never be able to move on.

*

There were three reasons why he said yes the Catherine asking me out.  
First: Revenge, because Brennan went on a coffee with Hacker.  
Second: He _needed _to meet another woman.  
Third: She was _so _like Brennan!

So all in all he couldn't even say if it was clever to sit here with Catherine Klein and seeing Brennan right in front of him everytime the marine biologist opened her mouth.

"Seeley? You really seem far away. Something's bothering you?"

"Well…I...it's just that you remind me of someone!", he answered without thinking.

"You are in love with her, aren't you? With Dr. Brennan I mean. I saw your face when you looked at her and when your boss asked her out."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry if I aspired you."

She smiled reassuringly. "Oh, you didn't. I just wanted to go out with you because…I like you, but not in the way you obviously think. "

He stared at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"Well…you are a nice guy but I don't think I'll fall in love with you. I just wanted to…hang out or how is it called?"

He laughed. "Well you could have told me. We wouldn't have gone in that fancy restaurant."

She smirked. "Every woman likes to go somewhere fancy."

"Yeah, apparently."

Obviously it wasn't possible for him to move on. And because of this he accepted army's request to come and train young snipers.

*

The next cases were like before. And he and Brennan also acted like nothing happened. Pretending, like always, but Booth couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't pretend anymore. He was in love with her, for god's sake, so much that it hurt just to be around her, knowing he would never be the guy at her side.

And everyone seemed to notice it. Everyone, even the squints saw that he was on the edge, everyone but Brennan. She hadn't run, but she pretended. Booth couldn't even tell what was worse.  
Even Caroline noticed and a few weeks before he'd go (everybody knew except the squints and Brennan) she told him that it would be his last case with Brennan.  
"No, just for a year. When I'm back we'll work together and I've moved on."

The prosecutor shook her head. "No, like you two are acting you can't stand another case. You had your chance but you missed it. And it's not your fault, cher." Nevertheless it felt exactly like that.

*

"Daddy? Why are you so sad lately?"

He and Parker were sitting in the living room, playing some video games and he had lost for tenth time in order even if Parker had really tried to let his dad win because he seemed so upset.

"What? Why do you think I'm sad? I'm fine, buddy!", he pretended, slightly punched Parker's shoulder.

The boy shook his head. "No, you aren't. Did you fight with Dr. Bones? Because she seems a little upset as well."

"No, we didn't fight, Parks."

"Doesn't she love you back?"

"What?"

"When Nick's dad's girlfriend told Nick's dad she isn't in love with him anymore she looked exactly like you!", the boy said.

"How do you know?"

"Because Nick and I were playing football in his living room when they argued."

"Oh…look, Parks, how would you feel if Daddy went away for a few months?"

Parker looked alarmed. "Why? Where do you want to go?"

"The army needs their best man back!", he slightly joked. He couldn't laughed or make jokes that good lately.

"You're going because of Dr. Bones, aren't you?"

Why did everyone seem to be able to read him lately?

He just nodded.

*

A few days before he'd go, he and Brennan sat in the Diner at their usual booth.

"I gotta go!", they both suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Again synchronously.

"They asked me to train young snipers. I accepted. I'll be back in a year", he said. "I already talked to Parker. He isn't happy, but he's okay with that."

She nodded. She seemed calm even if in her eyes the emotions were swimming. "I'll go over to Indonesia. They need me there."

"Nice. Have fun. When will you be back?"

"Thank you. In six month."

He nodded, she as well. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Will we work together again?", she then asked and he heard panic in her voice, but couldn't to anything to comfort her. He hurt to much himself.

He shrugged. "I suppose."

"When do you go?", they asked simultaneously. They smiled slightly.

"Saturday", he said. "You?"

"Me too."

*

Their goodbye hadn't been awkward or painful. It had been….numb and lonely. They had just hugged each other and wished the other much fun and luck.

He had been here for two month now and forced himself to concentrate on the young soldiers. He talked to Parker every day and also the squints called him from time to time, but Brennan had never called but he neither.

But he felt better. The distraction helped. Of course he thought about her nearly every day, but it didn't hurt that much anymore. Now he was just looking forward to the day they'd see each other again and he'd hug her close to him. The hurt and pain were gone. He just missed her, even if it was like torturing himself when he was around her.

He was wearing khaki pants, his army boots and a camouflage jacket when he was in his office and cleaned his gun. Training would start in half an hour and he needed to prepare himself.

"Hey, Booth!" His friend Tom appeared in the door. "There's someone who wants to see you. I told her you aren't available right now but she threatened to punch me if I didn't tell you she's here."

He swallowed hard and his heart started to race. He instantly knew who was here. _Bones._

"Uh…it's ok, Tommy. She can come in."

The young soldier nodded and left the office.

A few seconds later someone appeared and he greeted without looking up from his gun he was still cleaning. "Hello, Bones."

"Hi, Booth!" She came in and walked towards him until she was just a few feet away.

"What are you doing here? It's not really a place where you can dig up some guys!", he said, finally looking at her. She looked different. She seemed to have forgotten to eat in Indonesia and…_wait, she's still supposed to be in Indonesia for at least four month!_

"That's not the reason why I'm here. My dig is over in Indonesia if you've forgotten."

He smiled slightly at her response. She was as cute as always.

"Well, what's the reason? Something happened?" Now his eyes were full of concern and he knew it.

She nodded and he got nervous. Was everything alright with the squints and everyone? They had just called him last week.

"I lost my heart!", she said.

He looked confused. _What? _"How's that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how. It just know when for sure if that helps anyhow. The night I listened to _Hot blooded _for the very last time."

He swallowed hard and his heart nearly crushed his chest. "Why…why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you are the one how knows everything about hearts. I thought you could help me." She smiled and took a step towards him.

He swallowed again and decided to join her game. He was a gambler after all. "Well, how do you know it's lost?"

"Because it left something like a farewell letter. I have some symptoms."

"Farewell letter? Which symptoms?"

"Well", she took another step towards him. "Symptoms like butterflies in the stomach, nervousness, heart flutter. "

He took a step towards her as well. "By what are those symptoms aroused?"

"By you", she answered simply and his heart missed a beat. _That can't be happening! I'm dreaming!!_

"So I suppose you have stolen it. Now you have to tell me if you plan on keeping it or giving it back to me."

He swallowed again and said hoarsely. "I'll keep it if you don't mind."

She smiled. "I don't mind. You'll treat it well, I trust you."

They were standing in front of each other now and Booth nervously placed his hands on her hips.

"So you came all this way from Indonesia to here simply to ask me that question?"

"No. I never went to Indonesia. I planned to, but then…things changed."

"Which things?", he asked leaning in.

"I changed!", she answered quickly before she captured his lips. They were warm, soft and welcoming and he wished this moment to last forever.  
Carefully she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring herself closer to him. His lips caressed hers ever so gently, his tongue pleaded for access and when their tips met, he thought he'd lose his mind instantly.

When they pulled apart he nestled his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you, Bones. Always have and always will."

"I love you too. Sorry, it took me forever and a half to notice that."

"It's ok." And it really was. This was so good. Just for that moment he would go through all this pain over and over again.

A carefully knock made them jump apart. Tom was in the door.

"Uh, Booth? Our training has begun a few minutes ago."

"Oh, shit, yes. I'm coming!", Booth answered and waited for the younger man to disappear, before he turned his attention back to his new girlfriend. "Sorry, Bones. Gotta go. You just stay here, chat with Cam or Angela and in an hour I'll be back and we'll talk, ok?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. "I'll see you later, officer Booth."

He laughed and pecked her one last time before he left his office.

*

When he came back into his office, Brennan was sleeping in his couch. Obviously she was totally exhausted from the flight. He smiled at the sight and gently picked up her head, just to sit down and put her head on his lap. He gently started to run his finger through her hair.

A few minutes later she awakened. "Hey!", she smiled.

"Hi. Still tired?"

"A little, but it's ok. What are we doing now?" Like always she went straight to the point.

"Well…maybe we could start with talking about what happened in the last weeks before I left."

She nodded, grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, before she slowly started to speak. "I…am still sorry about that in front of Sweets office, but…I just panicked. I had known, deep down, that these feelings are there, but I just pushed the thought away whenever it popped in my head. They scared me because I couldn't rationalize them. But because I had them and they were so strong I wasn't able to just run away, because you are too important to me. If I ran I wouldn't just hurt you but myself as well. The whole story of our first case had…confused me so much and I was just pushing these feelings aside again and felt a little agitated when you told me."

She smiled slightly while he drew lazy circles on the back of her hand and stroked her hair with the other one.

"You can't imagine how I felt when you kissed me there. But then…when I was home I started to pretend. Pretending is somehow my way to escape when I can't run to another dig. But when you went out with that biologist, it started to hurt. Too much. And then I couldn't pretend anymore and pleaded Indonesia to let my work there. A few days after you told me you'd left I started to feel angry with you. It felt like you'd abandon me like every other person did. But then I realized that you were just trying to save our partnership and friendship and that I was being selfish. Okay, Cam helped a little there."

"You talked with Cam about it?", he asked disbelievingly.

"Well, Angela was still on her honeymoon. And I need someone. Usually I'd have gone to you, but since you were my problem…Then Cam told me that running to Indonesia wouldn't help me because I was in love with you. And being in love with someone means that no matter how far away he is, you still love him. She made me a checklist with many symptoms on it which I was supposed to feel if I were in love with you."

"You will laugh, but my _gut _told me even before I started the quiz that I had all those symptoms. And you know what? My gut was right."

"So are you saying that you knew you were in love with me before I left and you made the decision not to go to Indonesia before I left?", he asked confused.

"Yes."

"Then why did you let me leave?"

Because I figured you needed time and space. And…I didn't want to be the reason why you stayed."

"Bones, you were the reason why I went. So what did you do then?"

"I worked at first…then Cam said she'd fire me if I didn't take a few days off.

Booth laughed at her irritated face.

"So at home I started my new book and found an unnamed file on my laptop. When I opened it I found it to be my deleted book I wrote while you were in coma. I still don't know how that worked. I deleted it, after all. Anyway…I think when I wrote it, it was the first time I really dealt with the idea of you being more for me than a partner or friend. So, retrospectively your surgery had a positive point." She smiled again and he bent down to kiss her. She happily obliged.

"I also started to meet with my Dad very often!", she started again. "I told him everything and then yesterday he had enough and told me that he'd let me get kidnapped, so he could call you, in attempt to let you find me if I didn't go now. So I booked the next flight and…here I am."

"Wow…" He was sure he'd need a few days to progress everything. "You can't imagine how happy I am that you aren't somewhere else but here."

She laughed and slid her hand under his shirt. They both enjoyed the tickling feeling of their touching skin.

"So what are we gonna do now?", he asked.

"Well, my return flight starts tomorrow evening. Wanna join me?"

"Absolutely!"

"You won't get in trouble if you just quit?"

"Hey, I'm the boss after all."

"Great. What are we going to do in the meantime?"

He grinned. "Oh, I can think of a few things!", he laughed as captured her lips again.

* * *

**So, here we go again :)) Two chaps on one day. I'm pleased with myself :P**

**Anyway, what do you think ??**

**I mean, it's totally spoilered, but I imagine it to be like this and maybe the last part when Brennan comes to him....that could be the first episode of season 6, don't you think ?? **

**As always I'd like you to R&R :))**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	21. Miss Independent

**-21-**

_Miss Independent_

_Miss independent  
Miss self sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

I have always been independent and unafraid. It's not really surprising that people called me a cold fish because I've always kept my distance, especially with men. Because of what happened with my parents I did never ever happen to be dependent on a man or let him interfere any further in my life. I've always been perfectly capable of caring for myself and I've always been on my own.

In school, after Russ had left me as well, I never had any friends or joined work groups or something like that, because nobody would like me anyway.

In college it happened to be the same, even if I started dating men. But my relationships have always been very short, mostly because I ended them if they started to get too emotional for my taste.

_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
I said ooo, she fell in love_

And it has worked very well that way, all those years. Because I believed, I _knew _that love was just a chemical reaction of the brain. So why try to fit into that concept anyway?  
By keeping myself at distance there wasn't the fear of being abandoned or rejected by anybody. I thought I was being clever and with science I have always been able to rationalize this concept for others and also for myself because love was just a chemical reaction of the brain after all.  
It worked well, until I met Booth.

_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true_

Booth is a different guy. He is brave and he has never let me push him away. And he is the only one I've ever trusted since my family abandoned me nearly twenty years ago. But this trust is reasonable. He saved my life several times, he helped me to progress the loss of my family and to get along with them again, he is always there for me.

Even if Booth is a complete different person than I am. He believes in love. For him love is very important, the most important thing in the entire world and he believes that for everyone is somebody out there and that you just have to be brave enough to open your eyes for him.

He also believes in his gut. I didn't even know that something like that existed until I met him. I still don't really believe it, but I have to admit that…Booth has something like that. When his gut feeling tells him something, it's always right. A hundred of hundred times. So, I trust him when it comes to his gut, even if I can't really explain it. You see, I changed a little, just because of him.

Booth is a very religious person. That's something we will never ever get along with. I try very hard to accept his perspective and I try not to talk with him about that topic, because I know it hurts him somehow when I talk "bad" about his religion.

He also is a very selfless man. He risks everything, including his life, to save others, not just including the ones he cares for, but strangers as well, and he cares deeply about his son Parker and well…somehow about me too. And he has the ability to read people like I read Bones. With one look he can see through someone, into somebody's soul and it's somehow a terrifying idea because he also knows _me _so well. But I trust him not to turn things against me. And I know that he won't. That's something I don't need evidence for.

I have to admit that Booth is very handsome, even gorgeous. He's tall, dark haired and his voice is totally sexy, not to mention is muscled body…but I should stop. I nearly do sound like Angela now.

_Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

You see, life went…_save_…until I met Booth. He was able to turn my whole world and now I…somehow feel that…Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Booth…they all want to lose themselves in another person and I somehow…find myself to want to be able to do that as well. I also want to experience love, find out if I may have been wrong about it, that it maybe does exist.

_So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love_

So, I talk to Angela. She's the one I go to if I can't talk to Booth about something, what hardly happens. She's very similar to Booth. Always about feelings and emotions and _love_. She says that I like Booth, more than a friend or a partner and that I should start to _analyze _my feelings, but honestly. And I like the idea, because _analyzing _is something I'm really good at.

So I rethink of my concept and find out that Angela's right. That I do like Booth. More than anything. That he is important to me and that I care deeply for him. That I have feelings for him which just can be described in one word, _**love**_.

_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true_

When I'm hundred percent sure that I am in love with him, I start to think about the consequences that may have for our partnership and friendship as well. I don't know if Booth returns my feelings and I don't know how to act around him now.

Angela says that I should just enjoy the feelings he arouses in me when he smiles or winks at me or when he touches me. It's an electrifying, tickling sensation which I never ever want to miss. I am still not very good with feelings, so I can't really describes how it feels to hang out with him (it's a phrase I learned from him and I still don't like it).

_When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…_

Now I'm sitting with him on the bench we sat when he told me that we were the center. I don't want to be afraid any longer and I know it has took me forever to finally see how beautiful life can be when you have someone you really trust. And that someone is Booth for me. So I'm not afraid when I take his hand, even if my heart beats erratically, and tell him how I feel.  
And when he kisses me right now and then I suddenly understand what they all mean when they say love being the greatest feeling of the universe.  
And I totally understand now what the difference between sex and making love is and what Booth meant when he talked about breaking the laws of physics.  
I'm not longer afraid of being vulnerable and depended on someone because I know Booth was telling the truth when he said that he would never betray or leave me. It's easy, because he loves me. Like I love him.

_What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah, I know, it's something completely different but when I listened to the song last night I thought it would really, really fit with Bones ;)**

**So here we go.**

**Tell me what you think ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	22. Knowing what it'd be like

**ATTENTION: Spoiler for season 5 final !!!**

* * *

**-22-  
**

_Knowing what it'd be like_

She couldn't really tell if her decision to go over to Indonesia for a year was her reaction to Booth leaving or if it was…or if she just ran away again, because things got too emotional. She knew that he needed time and space to move on because things between Catherine and him didn't turn out to be that well and he was still in love with her, Temperance, she knew that. But what was she supposed to do? Booth was a great man, the greatest a woman could ever get, but he deserved so much more than her. He was warm, hearty and caring and she was cold and rational. He would never ever get happy with her. And he was important to him, much more than she wanted to admit even to herself and so it was her job to protect him. From her, like she had told him. That he obviously didn't understand that had been certain, right before she had even told him. So it was probably easier for him to think that she didn't love him at all. From time to time, lies were easier to handle than the truth.

It was Friday night, in a few others they'd always be away for a year, because Booth needed time and space and she…couldn't handle staying here without him. She knew that nothing would be the same anymore. So she would also leave.

The knock on the door took her out of thoughts.

She stood up from the couch and walked slowly to her door to open.

Booth was now facing her. He seemed a little agitated and entered her apartment quickly. With two big steps he had cornered her at her wall and placed his hands on each side next to her face.

Brennan's heart ran erratically instantly. What was he doing?

His face was right in front of hers and his breath hitched. "I just couldn't leave not knowing what it'd be like!", he whispered hastily and pressed his lips to hers not even a second later.

Her mind instantly spun. What was he doing? Should she push him away like the other night? Or should she just enjoy the tickling feeling he aroused in her? Like he always did? Why was he here, kissing her like there was no tomorrow? Right, probably because there _was_ no tomorrow.

His lips pressed so hard, she was sure hers were already bruised, but she didn't care. It felt so right to be with him right here and now, to kiss him senseless. His tongue made its way into her mouth, starting to battle with hers. His hands roamed across her body, explored every inch they could reach and it felt like heaven.

Her hands nuzzled themselves into his hair, pressing him closer to her. He started to play with the hem of her shirt and then pulled it over her head.

Her whole world was spinning and seemed not to stop ever again. Arousal started to grow in her stomach as he crashed his pelvis into hers. His lips and teeth nibbled on the smooth skin of her neck as his hands cupped her breasts.

"God, Booth!", she moaned, ripped his shirt off of him and slid her nails across his chest. His breath hitched, sweat dripped out of every pore of his body.

Somehow he managed to pick her up and drag her into her bedroom. They collapsed on her bed, he on top of her.  
She bored her nails into his back as he started to suck onto her collarbone and moaned when his hands massaged her breasts.  
How could it feel so right to lie underneath him, to feel his full weight on her? How could their lips fit so perfectly and why did she wish so badly to last this night forever? She wasn't able to find any answers, her mind couldn't work rational or even properly. Her whole being was focused on Booth who was doing quite a perfect job. Why did he know so perfectly where to touch and how to kiss her?

She hadn't even noticed when he had removed her bra. She was just shaken slightly when his hands cupped her bare breasts and started to massage them and swirl her nipples. Brennan moaned even louder and moved herself under him what seemed to turn him on even more.

"Bones…!", he groaned hoarsely his kissed himself way down to her jeans.

She could feel his hard erection, the bulge in his pants on her thigh. Her whole body was shaking and she was about losing her mind when she felt his hands open her jeans and sliding them down. Her panties were wet.

She pushed against his chest and he understood. He rolled over, with her lying on top of him. She kissed and licked and bit every inch of his upper body she could reach and raised a moan or two from him. Their bodies were aflame of passion. She worked her way up again to kiss his swollen lips and moaned when his hot, wet tongue entered her mouth once more.

Her hands managed to open and slide down his jeans and stroked him through his boxers. He caught her hands and pulled her up to him again, obviously fighting with his self-control.  
"Bones…!", he breathed heavily and kissed her passionately. They turned over again.

His fingers hooked into her panties and slid them down and he started to kiss the now laid open parts of her body. She whined and struggled underneath him and dug her nails into his scalp. He pushed two fingers into her, frayed her to the edge until she pleaded him to release her.

And he did. As soon as he had taken off his boxers, he had entered her. She was tight and wet and wonderfully warm. Booth gently stroked her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes as he thrust into her. She entwined their hands above her head, returning his loving gaze and smiled. Her head was still empty, her body filled with emotion. She loved him, she realized. More than anything else in the entire world. That was why it felt so right to _make love _with him right here and now.

When they both felt her tightening around him, he bent down to kiss her as they came together.

Breathing heavily they lay there, cuddled up into each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Sleep tight, Bones!", Booth whispered, kissing her for the last time and spooned her. He was asleep within seconds.

Brennan lay there, happy and hurting at the same time. She had slept with Booth, it had been wonderful and she loved him, more than her own life. And it would be enough; they could live happily ever after if there was something like that. But she wasn't a gambler, she was a scientist. And scientists didn't believe in things like happily-ever-afters. And she couldn't change, right?  
She thought back to the night in Vegas when she had bet on him. She had gambled then and there, because she had _believed. _Not in science or touchable things, no, she had believed in _him_. So what if she could believe in him now too? What if she just had to believe in him and he would make things work?  
But how? He was asleep now and in the morning he would be gone when she woke up. They would see each other in a year and then he would have moved on already.  
When there was something like faith and destiny it would work now. So she took one final breath, took his hand that was lying on her stomach and pressed a kiss to his palm.  
"I love you, Booth!", she whispered in the dark night.

Needless to say that he had only been half asleep.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think ? Too creepy ??**

**As always I'd like you to R&R :))**

**Xoxo,**

**Michi**


	23. Of yoga and cuddling Agents

Hey guys :))

**Here's my next chapter. It's a little ooc, but hey ;) Today Booth's the cuddling type of guy xD**  
**So, it's set before _The Boy with the Answer_, so no thoughts about leaving :) **  
**Anyway...as always I'd like you all to R&R ^^**

**Xoxo,**  
**Michi**

**

* * *

**

**-23-  
**

_Of yoga and cuddling Agents_

The last days had been really exhausting. We had had many cases and I had worked nearly 24 hours a day to solve the cases. And now, it was Friday and I was really exhausted, so exhausted that I decided to do some yoga for relaxing.

I put my yoga mat on the floor, darkened the room and turned on a calming music. Normally I wasn't the type of relaxing and when I needed rest I slept or worked, because both helped me to get over my tiredness. But I decided to try yoga. Sweets had told me that just working wasn't good for my health and anthropological speaking he was right. People, foremost women were healthier if they had something like balance. And when I had told Sweets that my balance were sports like karate, he had said that a martial sport wasn't balance because it would just push my ambition and then he had suggested yoga. And yoga was really relaxing, so I lay down on the mat and started with the program.

I had just started for ten minutes when I heard someone walking into my office. By his steps I could figure that it was Booth.

"What are you doing here? It's your day off." I was whispering because I didn't want to interrupt my training.

He came closer and I felt that he was now standing beside me. "Loneliness was killing me!", he said.

"Why were you alone? Why didn't you spend your day with Parker?"

"Because he is on a class trip. Comes back by Sunday morning."

"Why weren't you with Catherine?" I couldn't really stop my voice from turning into a bitter sound, but I hoped he didn't notice.

"Broke up with her!", he simply said, what made me open one eye to look at him. He looked tired and a little lonely. Probably we would spend our evening together.

I closed my eye again and restarted the exercise with my arms I had done during our talk. I felt Booth move and suddenly he was lying on top of me. I nearly jumped. Was he crazy to scare me to hell? My eyes were wide as he simply lay there and snuggled his face into my neck.

"Hey, get off of me, Booth. Instantly!", I commanded, but he didn't move.

"Move or I'll make you."

But I weakened when I heard him pleading into my neck. "Please, Bones, just a few minutes. I'm so tired and alone and…I really, really need a guy hug." His voice was a little shaky and because I had never seen him acting like that, I stopped complaining and let him lie a few moments.

On its own record my hand moved to his hair and started to stroke through it. It was soft, like I remembered it and I had to admit that I liked the feeling of him being pressed against me. He wasn't too heavy so that he was crushing me.

My feelings for Booth had changed a long time ago. I had turned him down when he asked me to give us a shot, but not because I didn't return his feelings. Just because I wasn't able to give him what he deserved. He deserved a woman who wasn't broken as I was, who was able to give him a home and who was there for him, so that he could be weak when he needed to be. With me he couldn't. I was always the one who needed him, because of my past I was aggrieved when it came to feelings and love. So I wasn't enough for him, not good enough for him, even if I _knew _that I'd love him in forty or fifty years. But he didn't need to know that. It would just make things more complicated. It was easier if he was just being happy with a woman he deserved. And Catherine had been a woman like that. So why had he ended things with her?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Booth snoring slightly and felt his regular breath at my skin. I couldn't believe it! Had he just fallen asleep on top of me?  
My heart started to pound louder and I continued my stroking through his hair. Unfortunately I had to admit that it felt _great _to know that it was _his _weight that pressed me to the floor. If I just could change…

* * *

It was really hard to fight back my squeal. I couldn't believe my eyes. Bren was lying there, with _Booth on top_! That couldn't be happening, could it? How did they end up like that? I wished I knew. Both their eyes very closed and I watched her stroking through his hair, absentmindedly. They looked cute and because I didn't want to disturb their togetherness, which they'd obviously chosen to use finally, I quietly closed the office door again and disappeared. I really had to tell the others.

* * *

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt Booth pressing his lips slightly to my neck.

"Am I crushing you?", he quietly asked, without looking up nor moving.

"It's ok!", I said. And because I didn't have to meet his gaze right now I decided to push myself a little. "It's nice to feel you that close, you know?" I'd never thought that I'd ever admit something like that to him. _In person._ Seems if I was wrong from time to time as well.

"You're right!", he whispered. "It does. Maybe we should do that more often."

"Yeah, maybe." Our voices were both a little cracking and I didn't know what to do with his suggestion. So I just agreed. Maybe we should. He was the one with emotions and feelings after all. And he was the one with gut feelings. If he thought that was a good idea, then maybe I should trust him with this. He was the only one I trusted in the whole world, after all. And he had never given me a reason not to. Rather the other way around.

"I trust you, Booth!", I said so quiet that I didn't know if he had caught it.

He didn't react and obviously he didn't understand where I was going with this. Normally he understood me better when I was working the path of feelings, but right now…? Maybe because he _did _understand me, but was too afraid of having gotten it wrong. Maybe he didn't want to hope again and then would get hurt again. So…I had to get a little more specific, right?

"I trust you. With my heart as well."

I felt him moving now. He didn't say anything, but moved to look at me. He placed his head on my shoulder and turned his gaze on me. "You do?", he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Yeah."

"Why now?"

"Since you seem to get hurt either way, I thought that…that I maybe should….actually listen to my gut for the first time in my life. You're the only person in the entire world who I trust. And if you think that this is a good idea, then I should trust you."

"Thanks!", he said. I could see his eyes tearing up and he quickly moved his face back to my neck, obviously a little ashamed of himself. And because we were pressed together like this I could feel his heart beating erratically.

On their own record my lips pressed carefully to the part of his cheek they could reach because of our position.  
That was the moment Booth started to move carefully. He slid off of me, laying next to me, but held me close. His right arm was resting under my neck and his face was as close to mine as before. His brown, warm eyes were intense as they had never been and his breath on my face was sweet and warm. And because of my crazy beating heart I just noticed unconsciously that he intertwined our fingers on my thigh.

Swallowing slightly I leaned a little forward and gently nudged his nose with mine. We lay there, just holding each other, eyes locked and noses caressing.  
I could feel his hand sliding through my hair, his fingers caressing my cheek.

"I love you!", he whispered, his eyes half closed.

"I love you too!", I murmured and that was the moment when his eyes closed fully and he leaned into me. There, I had said it. To him. Finally.

But neither he nor I were thinking about that right now. Our lips met in a loving kiss and that was everything right now. I knew instantly what they meant when they said that kissing the one you _love_ was magical. Because it was. I felt save and loved and like I was falling all at the same time and my heart was squeezing, even if I knew that it was scientifically impossible. And the best thing was that Booth had been right. This wasn't about sex and I could see the difference. Because if it was those innocent, loving kisses wouldn't even satisfy me a little but right now I felt if I could lay here with him _forever _and kiss him this way.  
And I was sure, you love making would be great. And it would break all laws of physics, I was sure about that. Hundred percent sure.

I smiled when I walked by Bren's office a few hours later and saw them sleeping peacefully on her couch. They were intertwined into each other, snuggling like there was no tomorrow and they hands were linked. Finally. Hell seemed to have frozen over.


	24. Sickly Bonesy

**-24-  
**

_Sickly Bonesy_

He had a strange feeling when he entered the door to the medico lab of the Jeffersonian Institute, but he couldn't really point out why. And because he couldn't see anyone, the strange feeling got even stranger.  
So when he wanted to open Brennan's office door, he wasn't really surprised that it was locked, even if Brennan usually did _not _lock her office while she was at the lab. So why now?

"Seeley! What are you doing here?" Cam caught him off guard when she suddenly stood right behind him.

"Well, we had another hint about the case and I wanted to talk to Bones about it."

Cam frowned. "You do know that she's not even here, don't you?"

"What? Why not?" Okay, this day was getting even weirder now. Brennan _never _took a day off. Usually she was here even before the securities.

"I don't really know. She just called me, at seven in the morning I may say, and said that she wanted to take one or two days off. And because she had never taken vacation before, except the few days with Sully but they don't count because you kept interrupting them, I gave her my okay, Seeley."

"Well, _Camille, _usually she calls _me_ first."

Cam laughed. "Well, maybe she didn't want _you _to know!"

He looked taken aback, while Cam just laughed, pattered his shoulder and walked away.

Why the hell was Bones taking a few days off? And why didn't she tell him? There was just one way to find out.

He headed to the SUV and drove right to Brennan's apartment. He knocked a few times and when she didn't open, he used the _not too hided_ spare key to enter her apartment.

"Booth, _no_!", he heard her calling from a room down the hall, her _bedroom_, as he knew.

"Bones? What the hell is going on?" He walked towards her bedroom. The door was open and she was lying in her bed, buried under many blankets.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Go away!" Her voice sounded strange. A mixture of vulnerability, annoyance and embarrassment.

"Bones?" He dared to near her bed.

She quickly buried her head under the blanket. "No, go away. Don't look at me."

Even he was still concerned, he found himself to be amused. Her behavior was getting ridiculous. "Bones?"

"NO!", she whined.

Brennan, whining? Booth shook his head slightly and then, with one firm tug, he took the blanket away.

She squeaked and buried her face behind her hands and turned to face the pillow.

"Bones!" His tone was a little annoyed now and he knelt on the bed to push her hands away. And because he was much stronger than she was and because she didn't really fight him [he was one hundred percent certain that she could even break his arm while she was lying beneath him [not that he would ever think about something like _that_]], he succeeded. And he laughed when he looked at her.

"Bones? That's what that's all about? You're acting like a five year old because you have _chickenpox_?"

"Chickenpox? Booth, chickens don't have poxes and what I have is varicella zoster infection and it's contagious, so you should stay away from me."

He rolled his eyes and let go of her wrists. "Chickenpox is what normal people call your varizoster thingy. You can just get it once in your life and because it's usually a children's illness and I had it as a child, you can't infect me."

"Aside from the fact that you said it wrong, I didn't have any children's diseases because my parents made sure I wasn't in contact with any sick kids. And when I was older, I was always alone, so it was impossible for me to get infected. But now, I had to make this stupid guidance through the museum part of the Jeffersonian and one of the kids had varicella, so…"

Booth chuckled. "So little Bonesy got infected!", he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not funny. I'm looking _ridiculous _with those poxes and it's so _itchy_."

He caught her wrist as she was trying to scratch across her cheek. "No scratching, honey. Otherwise you'll get scars, which don't look nice. Look at mine." He pointed to a very little scar under his chin.

Brennan smirked. "You do know that scars just make a man interesting, don't you?", she asked as kissed a feather light kiss to the soft skin.

"Obviously. I mean, it's sometimes frightening how you look at me when I'm naked."

She laughed and shook her head. "Silly!", she said softly.

He kissed her lovingly and pulled away. "So would it be okay if I went to the drugstore and buy you something for your chickenpox and then I stop at the Chinaman and buy us some outtake?"

"Yeah. That would be okay."

He smiled and kissed her once more. "I'll be right back."

"Okay. And hurry up…it's so itchy!"

He laughed. "I know. I'll do my very best."

"Oh, and Booth? When we will have finished dinner, we'll talk about your scars again!"

Laughingly he left her apartment, silently asking himself if the takeout would be even eaten warm.

* * *

**Okay, I really really do know that this one is totally OOC and doesn't really fit to our mood now [after the finale] but I really couldn't get the idea of Bones having chickenpox out of my head. Don't know why ^^  
Anyway, as always I'd like you all to R&R and of course I want to know what you thought of the finale ! :))**

**Xoxo,  
Michi**


	25. A year

**-25-  
**

_A year_

A year. A year, that's how long the earth takes to circle around the sun. One revolution of the Earth around the sun. Twelve months, fifty two weeks, three hundred sixty five days. Eight thousand seven hundred sixty hours, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. Thirty one million five hundred thirty six thousand seconds.

A year is a long time and much can happen in those days. People die or get born, people find "the one" between billion other people. People marry and people get divorced. Couples start dating and break up. Kids graduate from school and start College or work. Natural disasters destroy homes, wars get many people killed and soldiers fight for their land. Snipers kill too.

A year, that's how long Seeley Booth will train young men to become excellent snipers, like the one he has been once. That's how long he will stay in Afghanistan, that's a long he will see the bad things of the world.

A year, that's how long Dr. Temperance Brennan, highly skilled forensic anthropologist, will stay on the Maluku Islands to dig up old skeletons. That's how long she will stay there, that's how long she will see the world's development, evolution.

A year, that's how long it will take until Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan meet again. It's how long it will take them to be _them _again, Booth and Bones. That's how long it will take them to meet again. At their meeting point at the reflecting pool at the mall. That's how long it takes until they are reunited. That's how long it takes her to find herself again and him to move on. One of them will succeed, the other one will come back the same he left. Just with a few more emotional scars.

A year, that's how long it will take them to finally see that they can trust each other with more than their lives. That's how long it takes her to see that she can trust him with her heart as well, that she doesn't have to change, that he wants her just the way she is.  
It's how long it takes him to realize that she will always come back to him, because if she wants or not, she depends on him, no matter what. He needs the time to see that she feels the same, is just afraid to lose him because of her own stupidity, because of her own disability to love.

She will realize that she is capable of loving him, for more than fifty years. She will realize that no matter how far away he is that she will always care for him, love him and have the urge to protect him. A year, that's how long it takes her to finally see that she didn't even need his necklace. That he would always be with her. In her head, in her heart.

He will realize that lying to himself won't help. That he was right when he told her that he knew from the beginning. That she would be his one.  
A year, that's how long it takes him to see that he will never be able to move on. That he will always love her, no matter what. No matter how much it hurts that she doesn't want to give them a shot.

**.:::.**

A year. A year, that's how long the earth takes to circle around the sun. One revolution of the Earth around the sun. Twelve months, fifty two weeks, three hundred sixty five days. Eight thousand seven hundred sixty hours, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. Thirty one million five hundred thirty six thousand seconds.

**.:::.**

So when seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks and months has passed, they'll sit in their plane back to DC, back to home, back to _them_. For him it's a week earlier than for her.  
Because they haven't talked for a year, he's nervous about their meeting. It's still a week away, but still.

His first stop is at Rebecca's. They all three cry when he arrives. Parker has changed, he thinks. He's got taller, his curls are a little darker and shorter. He doesn't seem to be his baby boy anymore. He is more a boy. Not little.  
It saddens him a little, but he's okay with that. And because they haven't seen each other in a year, Rebecca allows him to have Parker for the week. He is so glad that he presses a thankful kiss to her lips. The blonde laughs and tells him to save his kisses for a certain scientist he will meet in a week. Booth blushes and smiles blessedly.

The weeks passes fast, mostly because he spends all the times with Parker. The nearer the day of her return comes, the more nervous he gets. Parker notices his father's nervousness and tries to distract him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, bub?"

"Do you want me to stay with mom when Bones comes back?"

Dumbfounded he looks at his son. "Why would I want that?"

"You're nervous and mom said that you'd probably want to spend some time alone with her when she gets back." He smiles sheepishly and runs through his curls. "Mom says you love her. So I suppose you want to spend some time with her to do _things_."

Booth looks slightly confused. "What are you talking about?" He notices again that Parker has changes. He has grown up a little more, so he doesn't really know if he should be surprised when the boys grins sheepishly again and blushes.

"You know, getting into her pants and making out."

"Parker!" He can't hide his blush and his horrified expression. "How do you even know those phrases?"

The boys laughs. "Dad, I'm not a baby anymore. Of course I know all that stuff. I had a talk with Brent since you weren't available and mommy said you'd be happy to have gotten away that easily."

Booth blushes again, but can't fight a grin. Yeah, Rebecca has been right.

"So, you never answered my question. Do you want me to go home?"

"No, of course not, Parker. When she comes back, she'll be totally exhausted and not be able to…" He finishes as he realizes what he was about to say and blushes again.

Parker looks quizzically at him. "What? She won't be able to what? Have sex with you?"

"Parker!" His voice pitches and his horrified expression is back.

"What?"

"Nothing! We stop talking about that now, understand?"

The boy laughs and turns back to his meal.

**.:::.  
**

So when seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks and months has passed, they'll sit in their plane back to DC, back to home, back to _them_. For her it's a week later than for him.  
Because they haven't talked for a year, she's nervous about their meeting. It's in a few hours and she knows when she'll see him smile and hear him calling her nickname, her knees will melt.

While Daisy talks about her reunion with her _Lancelot_ and their lovemaking, Brennan doesn't listen. Of course, she doesn't. Her mind is spinning. She has thought a lot about _them _over the last few months and she know by now how she feels about him, about them. And she has pictured the scenario over and over again in her head. The scenario in which she will tell him how she feels and how he responds and how they kiss and make laugh afterwards.  
But know, with the knowledge that it will happen in a few hours, she starts to panic again. But she knows that she already knew a few months ago that she would be nervous by now. And so she remembers what Booth once told her, to go with her heart. And she promises herself and him as well to follow his advice when they'll meet.

As she has promised him, her first stop is the coffee cart at the reflecting pool at the mall. She is a little early because her flight has been earlier than expected, but she doesn't care. She buys two coffees, just the way they used to like it and sits down, nervously waiting for him.

"Bones!"

She's surprised how easily she catches the boy when he runs into her. "Hi Parker!" His structure has changed a lot, it's very obvious. Not just that he has grown a lot, his proportion changed a lot. It won't take him long anymore to get a teenage boy.

"Bones, I'm so glad to see you! How are you? How was your trip? Did you have fun? Were the dead guys cool? Did you bring me something?" Even Brennan could tell that he was indeed happy to see her.

She laughed slightly. "I'm glad to see you too, Parker. And yes, I brought you something, but it's deep down in my suitcase, so I'll give it to you when we're home, okay?"

He nods enthusiastically and hugs her again.

"Where's your dad?", she ask, suddenly aware of his dad's absence.

"He's very nervous and walked extremely slow and because it was too slow, I just ran away because I wasn't nervous to see you."

She laughs at his explanation and pushes him softly away. "Look, you buy yourself a big milkshake and I try to find your dad, okay?" She hands him ten bucks.

Parker smirks, knowing too well that they want to be alone when they meet. So he nods, takes the money and walks over to the coffee cart.

Brennan inhales deeply for one last time and then gets up and walks into the direction from which Parker has come.  
She can see him from far. His hair is shorter but on its way to become like it has been as they had parted. His body got even more muscular, but he looks as sexy as always. Nevertheless it takes her breath away, when their gazes met and a gentle smile creeps on his lips.

They slowly walk towards each other. There's no hurry, they have all time in the world. And when they arrive in front of each other, they both smile. They are happy, really happy.

"Bones."

"Booth."

It's the same tone as it has always been. It's the same, familiar smile they share.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

And they smile again or they still do, whatever you want to call it. He takes a step towards her and laces their fingers together. She gives his hand a gentle squeeze and takes one last step, the final one.  
Their bodies are touching now and the gesture is intimate, but not inappropriate for a coffee cart at the mall.

She slowly lifts her hand and places it on his neck, her fingers brushing his hair. He wraps his arm around her waist.

"Your hair is shorter!", they say simultaneously. And then, "It suits you, but I liked it better the way it was before."

They grin at each other and Brennan says, "But it will get the way it was before." And they both know that she didn't just talk about their hair.

"I love you!", he tells her then, this time not afraid to be rejected.

"I love you too!", she answers, this time not afraid of hurting him.

He pulls her even a little closer and that's all the encouragement she needs to press her lips against his in a loving kiss.

**.:::.**

****

A year. A year, that's how long the earth takes to circle around the sun. One revolution of the Earth around the sun. Twelve months, fifty two weeks, three hundred sixty five days. Eight thousand seven hundred sixty hours, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes. Thirty one million five hundred thirty six thousand seconds.

A year, that's how long it will take until Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan meet again. It's how long it will take them to be _them _again, Booth and Bones.

* * *

**Hey guys :))**

I'm back again with my next chapter. Obviously it's a "how-will-it-be"-one because I'm SOOOO curious.  
Anyway, as always I'd like you to R&R, especially because the last times I got maximal 2 reviews and that's a little frustrating.

**So, do me a favor and click the green button :))**

**Xoxo,  
Michi**


	26. The Question in the Office

**-26- **

_The Question in the Office_

* * *

Doing paperwork really wasn't one of his favorite parts of his job, but there wasn't a way out of it. Normally he did paperwork with Bones and usually he could make her doing all the stuff on her own. Well, maybe not usually, but from time to time. She didn't like paperwork as well, but she could handle it a lot better than he could.

Sighing he noticed that he was thinking about her again. Lately that happened numerous times a day and he knew why (because he was madly, head-over-heels, heart crushingly in love with her), but he would _not _tell her. He would just scare her away and if he couldn't be with her the way he wanted, he wanted to be partners and friends with her at least.

To talk about his paperwork again, today she didn't want to help him. She had said that she had to do some bones identification at the limbo. And smirking she had told him to do his paperwork on his own, for at least one time in his career.

He smiled at the memory of her sparkling eyes when she had commented his dislike of paperwork. Cerulean blue eyes. He had never seen anyone with eyes like that. How could eyes have such a color, could sparkle that lovingly, could mirror emotion so perfectly?

Sighing he looked at the clock. Damn it, it was too early for dinner. They just had had lunch two hours ago. But he couldn't help missing her already.  
And unfortunately there wasn't a case right now, so he couldn't just snow into her office without a reason. Well, he could, but she wouldn't appreciate that, would probably tell him to back off.

Damn it, it really was hard to be that crazy for her.

He was in a bad mood for days now, even since he wasn't around her the whole day. He had spent his evenings with her, and lunch and dinner, but that just wasn't enough. He wanted to spend every minute, every second of the day with her.

He shook his head. _No, Seel, focus. Paperwork._  
Jesus, that was so damn boring. He stood up and walked in the middle of his office to stretch. Sitting for two ours was really…

He was taken out of his thoughts when someone appeared in his office and he gleamed. _Bones!_

"Hey!"

"Hi!" She took a few steps towards him. "I…want to have sexual intercourse with you!", she blurted out.

Dumbfounded he looked at her. _What? _"What?"

"I want to have sexual intercourse with you!", she repeated, not embarrassed in the slightest.

His face changed from bright red, to white and to red again. _What? What did she just say? What the hell is going on?_

"Ah, Bones…what…whoa, there…Bones!" His voice was high pitched and he quickly glanced out of his window to see if someone overheard their _conversation._

"No, I'm totally attracted to you and I want to have-"

"Bones!", he hissed, his face bright red and embarrassed again. "Don't say it like that."

"Why not? That's how it's called."

"No…we…what the hell, Bones? You just don't tell people you want to have-" He stopped, embarrassed again.

"Sexual intercourse?", she helped.

"Yes, that. You just don't do that, Bones. And…why the hell…what are you thinking, coming in my office and telling me something like that?"

She shrugged, took a few more steps towards him, until she was standing right in front of him. "I just thought you needed to know. And…Angela says you're attracted to me as well, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem."

He swallowed. "Yeah, Bones, she's right, but that's still not the way it works. We are not doing _it _right here and now in my office, so _stop_!", he said, trying to catch her hands which had already to started to nestle on his belt buckle. Nevertheless he enjoyed the tickling feeling, caused by the thought of her ripping the clothes off of him. Also her hands felt wonderful in his.

She slightly tilted her head, obviously disappointed about his stopping. "What do you suggest then?"

He swallowed again, catching her eyes, still holding her hands in his. "Well…I think, you leave the Jeffersonian at five, go home, take a shower and dress up and then I'll pick you up at seven, we go to dinner and dancing afterwards and then I'll take you home, take you to the door, kiss you shyly goodbye and you ask me to come in for a coffee. And then I'm going to make love to your, gently and passionately and we'll break all laws of physics until dawn."

He saw her swallowing, his heart beat erratically because of his nervousness. "Do you think you could do that for me?"

She nodded and smiled shyly. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

He smiled. "Okay. See you at seven then." He squeezed her hands for one final time and kissed her gently on the cheek, before he pulled away.

She blushed, smiled and then left as quickly as she had appeared in his office.

**.:::.**

He was as nervous as he had never been in his entire life. He had an official, real date with Dr. Temperance Brennan, Bones, for heaven's sake! An if he didn't act too silly, then she would maybe finally agree to a relationship. He took one last, deep breath and knocked on her door.

"It's open, Booth. Come in and give me just a few minutes!", he heard her saying.

"Yep, I'll wait here." Nervously he sat down on the couch. Damn it, he would get a heart attack for sure. It was beating and beating and beating like crazy.  
Nevertheless he still didn't understand why she suddenly had snowed into his office and had him talked into having sex with her. Hadn't she been the one who didn't want to mix up work and personal life?

"I'm ready, Booth, we can go." Brennan appeared in front of him and he was instantly speechless. She looked absolutely…_stunning_…_gorgeous. _

She laughed a little and blushed slightly when she noticed him staring at her.

"Uh…yeah…well, let's go then!", he murmured sheepishly and guided her out of her apartment.

**.:::.**

Dinner had been fantastic and yes, they had been nervous at the very beginning, but then he had asked her why they didn't act normal because they were just _them _after all.  
She had told him that maybe exactly _that_ was the problem. Because they were _them_ and she was always nervous then.  
He had laughed and told her that he could tease her if that would make things easier for her then and that was all it needed to break the dam.  
They had shared a wonderful dinner then, they had laughed and talked and their fingers had brushed continuous. Afterwards he had asked her if she was still up to dancing and she had blushingly agreed.

**.:::.**

The club hadn't been too full nor too empty. At first they shared some cocktails (he drank just non-alcoholic drinks because he needed to drive them home) and then he asked her to dance.

She nodded shyly and let him lead her to the dance floor. "You're lucky!", she said, "the song is slow. There you have your excuse for pulling me right into you."

He blushed slightly, then he grinned. "Who said I needed an excuse? Maybe I'm self-confident enough to just pull you into me and throw you a charm smile."

She laughed and shook her head, just to lay it down on his chest afterwards.

He smiled into her hair and placed his cheek on her head. To feel her that close, to know she liked their closeness…they feeling really was too good to be true.  
He carefully stroked the bare skin of her back, drew lazy circle on it.  
Brennan's fingers stroked over the nape of his head, sending goosebumps down his spine.

"Do you think we could bring forward our kissing scene?", she asked suddenly shyly and looked up to him.

How was he supposed to resist such a woman?

Carefully he bent down and brushed her lips with his. Hers were soft and warm and welcoming and he loved every second of their kissing. She opened her tiny mouth, devouring him with a passion he hadn't imagined she had and _damn, _it was so _fucking amazing_!

Kissing Temperance Brennan was by far the best he ever had done. Their tongues battled for dominance, her hands clutched into his hair, just to pull him closer.

**.:::.**

It was a weird feeling to wake up, naked, and intertwined with her, but it was a nice weird feeling. He smiled when he thought back to the night before. It hadn't really happened the way he had wanted it to be, but that was okay. They had become so passionately on the dance floor that he decided to drag her out of the club and drive to her apartment. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom for their first round, but nevertheless had their lovemaking been perfect.

He tightened his embrace around her and kissed her soundly to wake her.

"Booth, no!", she murmured. "Just a few more minutes. It's just so nice."

He smiled and leaned in to her ear. "Yeah, it's definitely nice."

She laced his fingers with hers and pushed her head gently against his chest. "Yeah…!", she murmured sleepily. "I love you."

_Is it weird that it just takes those three words to make me happy, _he thought and kissed her temple. "I love you too."

Lucky them they had a few more minutes until they needed to go head to work.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back and have a new chapter for you :))**  
**I just imagined how Booth would look when Brennan snowed into his office and would tell him that :D :D haha, poor guy xDD Would be embarrassed to death ;)**

**Anyway, I just found that Marilyn Monroe quote and I really think it fits to Brennan, don't you think ?**

"_A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left_."

**Oh, and I'd really like you to R&R, 'cause it totally sucks if you write something and don't get a feedback for it.**

**Okay, I gotta go to school now :((**

**Xoxo,  
Michi**


	27. Without words

**-27-**

_Without words_

Seeley Booth was on his way home. He had been in Afghanistan for a year, had seen even more crime and death than in a whole year of working with the FBI. He was glad to be back and he was even more nervous of his meeting with Bones.  
She was home for a week now. They hadn't communicated much over this year. They had wished each other a merry Christmas and happy birthday and they had told each other the dates of their flights back home.  
There hadn't been any webcam talks, any photos or stuff like that. He hadn't seen anything of her but the picture he had brought from home.

And now he was going to meet her in a few hours. He would drive home, change into something more comfortable than his army outfit and then he would drive to the mall, walk over to the reflecting pool and meet her at the coffee cart.

**.:::.**

Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't nervous. She had never been the type of woman who got nervous. She just wasn't. Usually she was clinical and serious and being a _scientist_.  
Over the last week she had identified twelve skeletons, not to mention the thousand she had checked over the last year on the Maluku Islands.

Cam and Angela had told her to dress up for her meeting with Booth, but she wouldn't follow their advice. Of course, she was indeed looking forward to meet Booth, but somehow she wasn't nervous about it.  
Actually, she was kind of sure. They would meet and be united again, probably in any way.

**.:::.**

A woman was leaning at a wall, a few feet away from the coffee cart. Her auburn hair was a little lighter and shorter than a year ago. Her face and her arms were tanned and she was thinner than before. She seemed relaxed.  
She had a coffee cup in her hand, which was already half empty and she was obviously waiting for someone.

A man was coming towards her. His hair was relatively short and brown. He was tanned as well and very muscular, wore a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He seemed a little helpless, nevertheless he kept walking towards her and because she didn't meet him halfway, he just kept walking.  
When he reached her, he didn't stop and she didn't seem to want him to either.  
Their bodies touched, they melted and now they met halfway, to kiss.

She wrapped one arm around his neck; he put his hands next to her body on the wall. They deepened their kiss, it grew more heated, more passionate.

No words were spoken. It was just about _feeling._  
They pulled away simultaneously. Their communication just went with their eyes. All emotions, everything that had to be said was written in chocolate brown and cerulean blue. There was nothing hidden, no façade. Just _love_.

He gently stepped away from her, took her hand and walk out of the mall, with her close to him.

**.:::.**

In a silent agreement they had driven to her apartment and had gone straightly to her bedroom.

Slowly he sat down on her bed, eyes locked with hers.

She smiled and placed herself on his lap, straddling him. Very gently she let her hands slide under his shirt and caressed his hips. Cerulean blue never leaving chocolate brown.  
Carefully she lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He seemed to understand her gaze and leaned back slowly. She started to touch him, every inch of his body. Looking if everything was like she remembered, like she _imagined_.  
Her fingers grazed over a small scar on his chest, knowing how he had got it. Eyes locked again.  
_I'd do it over and over again_.

_I don't want you to die for me_.

Her fingers went further down to his stomach. Next to his navel was another, a new scar. She carefully stroked over it. His teeth didn't grind.

_I told you not to be a hero, not to be you._

_I'm okay._

Carefully he sat up and kissed her ever so softly.

Her eyes closed, she put her hands gently on his cheeks, caressing his face tenderly.

He placed soft kisses into her palm and to her mouth again. His tongue darted out between her lips to involve her into a passionate kiss, while his hands went for her blouse.

**.:::.**

It had been a game of soft, passionate touches, of deep emotions and gentle smiles. It had shown the affection, the _love_ they felt towards each other in a way that had broken all laws of physics. It had shown that love actually existed and that there was a way to express it.

**.:::.**

Seeley Booth was back home. Not just home, as in being at his place, at his apartment in DC, but _home_, as in back home where he belonged, with Bones.

He felt calm and warm, even if lay there in her bed, naked and entangled with her, not covered. His arms were wrapped around her tiny body, his cheek resting on her soft hair.

I love you. Nobody of them had said those three words out loud, but their actions had spoken for their own.

Booth couldn't even tell why he had been that nervous to come back to her, because there wasn't much to change after all. She just had accepted her feeling, had stopped running. Nothing else.

He smiled down on his sleeping beauty lying half on top of him.

She was his, from head to toes. And she was right where she belonged. In his arms.

**.:::.**

Temperance Brennan was back home. Not just home, as in being at her place, at her apartment in DC, but _home_, as in back home where she belonged, in Booth's arms.

Nothing had really changed between them, she had just accepted her feelings. And she had learned that love could really last and that not even a year apart could change anything.

He was still in love with her and she was still in love with him. Nothing had changed. She hadn't had to change.

Booth's body felt warm beneath hers. She was lying on top of him, felt his cheek resting on her head and his hands caressing her back softly.

I love you. Nobody of them had said those three words out loud, but their actions had spoken for their own.

She smiled into his chest. _Heart to heart, soul to soul._

He was hers, from head to toes. And she was right where she belonged. In his arms.

* * *

**Okay, this really is kinda different, I know, put it popped into my head and I didn't happen to get it out of it until I wrote it down. I'm sorry ;)**

**As always I'd really like you to R&R, because it sucks to write something and don't get any feedbacks.**

**Xoxo,**  
**Michi**

**PS: Oh, and I'm sorry that there isn't any space between the parts, but sometimes this stupid Document Manager doesn't work as I want it to.**


	28. The Surprise in the Comeback

_I'm back, guys ! :))  
This is another version of 6x01 but it's very different to other ones, b__ecause we don't know what happened the night before they left, how she got his medals and what result might come out of this.  
So, have fun and leave me some reviews :))_

_Xoxo,  
Michi_

* * *

**-28-  
**

_The Surprise in the Comeback_

Temperance Brennan was nervous as she waited. She gently stroked the little girl's hand, which was wrapped around her finger. The baby yawned slightly, but refused to sleep.

"You can sleep, baby. I'll wake you up!", she promised, even if she knew the baby girl wouldn't understand her. After all, she was just about three months old. Then again, she was Brennan's kid.

She dropped a loving kiss to the girl's nose and she started to giggle.

Brennan laughed slightly and pulled her up again, so the baby was sitting in her arms again as Brennan nervously see-sawed.

The girl grabbed Brennan's necklace again, Booth's St. Christopher medals.

"Daddy's coming soon!", Brennan whispered and dropped another kiss to her forehead. She shot another nervous glance to the clock. Booth would be here in a few minutes. They both had come home today and Brennan had texted him to come over to hers instead of meeting at the coffee cart at the reflecting pool.

When she heard the doorbell, she gently put the baby into the teeter-totter on the couch and walked with an erratically beating heart to her front door.

Booth looked like he always had. There were a few new scratches on his face and he was tanner and more muscular, but still looked as always. His smile nearly hit his ears when he looked at her.

"Bones!" Dear, how she had missed that name over the last year!

"Booth!" And then she was in his arms again, like the night before they had left over a year ago. She pressed her face into his neck, inhaling his masculine and typical scent.

"I missed you like hell!", he whispered and dropped a gentle kiss to her head. "And I thought I might die when we said goodbye at the airport."

"It was your idea not to hug!", she murmured against his skin.

She more felt than heard his deep chuckle. "Yeah, probably not one of my best ideas, but I don't think I'd have gone if I had hugged you."

She pulled away, just far enough to look at him. "Here, I don't think I need them anymore since you're with me again." She was about to give him his medals back, when he stopped her.

"No. Keep them. They're yours."

She smiled. "Thanks, I guess. I never put them off, you know."

He beamed at her and pulled her back into his arms again. "Home!", he whispered.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her fingers started to stroke through the hair at the nape of his neck. He was right. _That _was home. Why had she needed so much time to realize that? She sighed contently and buried her nose in his neck once again.

"Will you punch me in the nose if I kiss you?", Booth quietly asked, without looking at her.

She swallowed, but smiled slightly against his skin. "I might if you don't."

He chuckled quietly and pushed her away, just far enough to press his lips against hers. It was a feeling of completeness, what they had both missed for a year. His tongue darted out, softly caressing her lips and then her tongue, dancing in a passionate tango.

After a few minutes of caresses, she pulled away. "I…I…Booth…I…gotta show you something."

He looked at her quizzically, but followed her nevertheless to the living room. Just before she entered it, she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Just promise me, you won't freak out."

"Freak out? Why should I?"

"Well…I did at first. But I had a little more time to get along with the idea."

"What are you talking about?", he asked confused and then the baby cried. "Bones?" His eyes were wide and his face seemed to form a question mark.

Brennan walked into the room and lifted the baby off the couch. "Hey, honey. Mommy's here!", she whispered, hoping to calm her daughter.

"Bones?", Booth nervously whispered. She didn't notice his swallowing nor the underlined supposition in his eyes. "Bones…who's her father?"

She looked at him and swallowed. "Even you should see the similarity."

Of course he did! The girl chocolate eyes and the same nose he saw every time when he looked into a mirror, but he needed to hear her say it to really believe it.

And Brennan seemed to read his mind. "She's yours."

For a very long time Booth said nothing and just kept watching the baby and her mother interacting with each other. Then, "You're sure she's…"

"You're the only man I slept with since Sully." Brennan's answer was quiet and she knew he had difficulty to catch it, but he did.

Baby girl was calm again and watched Booth.

"She recognizes you, Booth. She knows you're her father." She saw a jolt rocking his body for a moment, before he took a few careful steps towards them.

"What's her name?"

"Lily." Brennan smiled down at her daughter. "Hey, baby. Say hi to daddy."

And she did. She nearly beamed at him.

Booth was now standing close to them, slightly touching Lily's stomach. "I can't believe she's real", he whispered overwhelmed.

"Well, better believe it. She got some very annoying habits of you and I had to deal with them on my own. Now it's your turn. You're the one of us with baby experiences after all."

He looked dumbfounded. "You…will let me be a part of it?", he choked.

"Of course. You're her father and to fifty percent responsible for her." And with that she put Lily into her dad's arms.

While Brennan watched him quietly speaking to their daughter, she got a notion that Booth was okay now, had processed the very first shock and was already in love with his daughter. She chuckled slightly when she saw Booth's big grin when he made Lily giggle. He would be a perfect father.

"Bones? When was she born?", he asked, not even looking at his partner, too mesmerized by his baby girl.

"On 10th March, very early in the morning. She's three months old now and just being cute."

Booth looked up and smiled at her. "You're a lovely mother, you know that, right?"

She shrugged and blushed slightly. "I try. Even though I make sure she starts to learn things. I showed her many pictures of you and Parker and Dad and I replayed your voice on the voice mail over and over again to make sure she would recognize you all when she'd meet you. And I read things to her every night so she will start speaking faster."

Booth rolled his eyes and laughed. "Bones, I suppose she's your brilliant brain. I don't think you have to teach her that stuff already. Let her be a kid, a lovely little girl."

She rolled her eyes and stopped herself from telling him that she could walk with _six _months because her parents made her do exercises very early.

Booth walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch, Lily still having in his arms. "So why didn't you tell me earlier? Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad. It's just…I'd have liked to be there for you, you know. To be all in it."

"Well, you had your agreement with the army and I didn't want you to constantly worry about Lily while you were in a war zone. So I decided to do it that way, the safe way for all of us."

He nodded. "Okay…and how's this going to work? Bones, honestly, I thought the night…was just _unique_ for you. I thought we would continue to be _just_ partners when we were back. Don't get me wrong, I still want you, hell, I _love _you, but I need you to be sure about this. I don't want to be with you, just because of our little princess here. I know how a separated family works. I have much experience on that." He swallowed slightly.

Brennan shook her head and smiled carefully at him. "Booth, do you really think I'd do that? Like I said, I had a whole year to think about everything, to work it out and…yeah, I'd like to give this a shot!", she quoted him.

He swallowed again. "So, that's what you want, right? Us to be a _real _family. You and me being in love and raising a child together?"

"Yeah, it seems like that", she answered smiling and pressed a gentle kiss to Lily's nose. "We'll work out everything, Booth. Everything will be fine. We're the center, remember?"

He looked at her. "Yeah. You changed a lot, Bones, you know?"

She shrugged. "That happens when you're getting a child, Booth. You have to change a few things. Oh, and Booth?"

"Yeah?"

She laughed slightly and gave him a chaste kiss. "I'll go and make some mac and cheese now and then I gotta feed my baby. Don't freak out when you see my naked breast, alright?"

He blushed and smiled embarrassed. "I'll try."

Laughing she left her family in the living room in order to make dinner. Having a family didn't seem to be that bad after all.


	29. Talking issues

**Sorry, guys that it took me forever and a half to write the next one shot, but having vacation and stuff really is stressful xDD**  
**Anyway, this is my version of the _main problem _of season six. So have fun and R&R ;))**

**Xoxo,  
Michi**

**

* * *

**

**29**

_Talking issues_

Sighing heavily he leaned back into his couch. He didn't know what to do anymore. Since they had met at the reflecting pool, she was acting that weird. They didn't eat together anymore, she never had time to just hang out anymore, no more Tai food evenings and since two days ago she even refused to go out in the field with him. Said she had too much work to do in the limbo and first of all, she was an _anthropologist,_ meaning she had to stay in the lab. She hardly talked to him, didn't tell him anything about her Maluku trip. Nothing.

He was going crazy. He had missed her so badly and just wanted to catch up on the time they had missed. He wanted her to be his best friend again, wanted her to get to know Hannah, his girlfriend, better and get along with her. He wanted to spend time with her again, but she just refused to.

And everytime he tried to talk to her about it, she built up her walls again and ran back into the limbo. Sometimes she even locked her office and didn't let him in.

When he had asked Angela for help, she had reacted very odd as well. She had been furious and not for the first time in his time with the Jeffersonian team he had been afraid of the young artist. "Booth!", she had nearly shouted. "You're even more stupid than I thought."

And Cam had just looked at him very pitiful. "Seeley, seriously. Sometimes you are really clueless." Not that that had helped him in the slightest. He had been even more confused and desperate than before.

Hannah was mad at him as well, because _he was just talking about his Bones_, as she had said. He was angry as well, because she had known from the beginning that his partner was a big part of his life. Maybe even his biggest and he had been in love with her since he couldn't even remember after all.

But what had happened a few minutes ago had been the top of the iceberg. Parker had just called him, furious and sad as well, and told him that he had gone to Bones today after school and that she had been kind of depressed.  
"Dad, she said we wouldn't see each other again for a while now. And when I asked her why, she said that you aren't her friend anymore. So what did you do? I want Bones to be your friend, dad. Please make it up to her. I don't like it when she is sad and cries."  
So Bones had cried? What the hell was wrong? What had he done to make her that distant again? It was even worse than it had been in the beginning of their partnership.

Sighing again he took another sip of his scotch that was standing next to him. What was he supposed to do now? How could he make it up to her? What had he done? And nobody wanted to help him. Everyone was just mad at him. He had been so happy to come home and see them all again, but nothing was the same anymore.

A knock on his door took him out of his thoughts.

Booth sighed again and got up to open the door. He stared at the person who was standing in front of him.

"Max?"

"Booth!" He nodded and sneaked into Booth's apartment. "I think we need to talk."

Wide eyed Booth followed him to the couch. What the hell was going on?

"Until now I liked you a lot, Booth. But it seems as if I have to tell you what happens to people who hurt my baby."

Booth stared at him. _Hurt his baby_? "Max? I really don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Max looked at him quizzically. "You don't know? Booth, seriously, you have noticed that something is going on!"

Booth swallowed. He really didn't want to talk with Max about his problem, especially since Bones was his daughter, but maybe he was the only one who could help him solving this quiz and answering his questions. "Yeah, but I don't know what I've done because she refuses to talk to me."

Max rolled his eyes and drank Booth's last sip scotch. "You broke her heart, Booth. What did you expect would happen? You know her well enough."

Wide eyed he stared at him. _What_? "Max! _She _broke _mine_, not the other way around."

Impatiently he shook his head. "Listen, Booth. I don't want to show you what happens to guys who hurt my baby because that would probably hurt her even more since it's you, but you will fix it, got it?"

Booth nodded. After all he knew well enough what happened to those people, even if that wasn't something he was afraid of. After all he didn't want to hurt Bones. "Max, I came back from Afghanistan and she was acting like that. We haven't seen each other in a year, so what did I do to make-"

Max sighed and looked pitiful at him, similar to the way Cam had a few days before. "Booth, she is in love with you. You are the first man she ever really and truly loved and now she was finally ready to make a move, to take the risk, but you have given up on her and moved on. Objectively I can't really blame you, but you see, she's my daughter and I want her to be happy. And you're the only one who can make that happen."

Booth's heart started instantly beating like crazy. A wave of emotions spilled over him, incredulity, fear, anger, but most of all, hope. Bones was in love with him? Since when? Why? Really? Why didn't she say anything? Why hadn't he noticed?  
Even if he had started dating Hannah, he had never really given up on his partner. Hell, he had wanted to, but he couldn't, even if he had told himself he had moved on. He had kept lying to himself and maybe that was the reason why Hannah was mad at him and stayed in a hotel right now.

His heart let him hardly breath. He knew that he was staring wide eyed at Max, but he couldn't help it. "Why…?", was the only thing that left his lips.

Max smiled, kind of gently and put a hand on his shoulder. "Booth. You've been her partner for freaking six years now. You've been the only constant in her life, you've never disappointed her, saved her life countless times and were her best friend. A person she could rely on, a really good person. You're male and quite handsome. How couldn't she fall in love with you?"

"But…when I told her she rejected me. She didn't want to-", Booth started confused and too afraid to let himself be hopeful again. That couldn't be happening, right?

"But she never said she didn't love you, right?"

No, she hadn't when he thought about it that way. She had rejected him, yes, but she had never said she didn't return his feelings. But what did that mean?

"I think Tempe loves you longer than both of you realize. I don't have to tell you how good she is at repressing feelings and other things she's afraid of."

Booth nodded. Yeah, he knew that. Well enough. He inhaled deeply. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Max smiled. "Well…do you still love her?"

He swallowed. Love…he didn't know anything anymore. Everything was confusing and hurting and… "I don't know, Max. I don't know anything anymore. No matter what we do, Bones and I keep hurting each other. How can that be any right when it hurts so much over and over again?"

"It hurts because you are never on the same page. Because you never talk. That's what you need to do. You go and have a long talk with her. And you both need to be completely honest with each other."  
Slowly Max got up. "Don't wait too long. Once she has lost trust in you, you won't be able to earn her trust ever again." With a last meaningful look and a squeeze of his shoulder, Max left his apartment.

Booth sat there, dumbfounded and more confused than ever. What _the hell _had just happened? Suddenly he jumped to his feet. He and Bones needed to talk. And now that her behavior made sense to him, he wouldn't get her away with that.

Half an hour later he was in front of her door. "Bones! Open up. I know that you're home. Have seen the lights!" He knocked.

"I know that you know that. Still doesn't mean I'll open the door." Her voice was cracking a little.

"Bones! Open up or I'm gonna kill your door, but I'm coming in anyway. So make this easier, for both of us."

Silence.

"5…4…3…-"

"Shut up!", she hissed, now facing him. She didn't look good. Her eyes were underlined by dark circles a she seemed a little hollow-cheeked.

"Geez, Bones, you look terrible!"

"Thanks!", she said, rolling her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"Let me in."

She rolled her eyes again, but this time she didn't fight him. Brennan turned around, leaving it up to him to shut the door and follow her into her living room.

Booth sat down on her couch and waited for her to sit as well, but she didn't. She stood a few feet away from him, arms crossed in front of her chest, eying him somehow annoying and tired.

"So what is it?", she asked.

He didn't really know how to start, after all his visit wasn't really planned. There had just been this need to see her. So he just bubbled it out. "You're in love with me."

Her mask stayed unchanged and calm. "You have a girlfriend." She wasn't even denying it. What happened to the scientist who couldn't change and lived in denial?

"I-I…I can break up with her."

"Your problem. But you shouldn't ruin your first working relationship in years, just because I happen to have that issue."

"_Issue_?", he asked incredulously. "Bones, love isn't an issue!"

"If it's unrequited, then it is an issue."

"_Believe me_, Bones, I've been in love with you since I can't even remember and it just happened to get _complicated _the last weeks before we left."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Damn it. Damn her. Why did she have to be that calm? He could deal with a crying Bones, with a laughing and even with a furious, but he couldn't handle her when she was acting like that. All closed up and hiding behind this calm mask.

"Wrong. It matters. It does. It affects our partnership and-"

"Booth, from the beginning we were supposed to work that way. You are the agent and I'm the squint, remember. I'm supposed to stay in the lab. And I can do that. I just can't go out in the field with you when I…"

"Do you even realize what you're saying, Bones?" Booth was furious now. Nothing he said seemed to get through to her, so he obviously needed to make an example.

With two big strides he was in front of her. He took another when she backed away, into the corner of her living room. He was cornering her now, bodies just a few inches apart.

"Booth!", she aspirated. "You're scaring me." Because of his proximity she couldn't hide her feelings anymore. They were all mirrored in her eyes, readable for him.

Gently he laid his hand on her cheek, stroking her soft skin. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you, at least not intentionally."

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her inhaling, but didn't answer him.

Still slightly frustrated he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart. "Feel what you're doing to me, Bones? Just you, no other woman!"

She snatched her eyes open. "No other woman? Booth, you have a girlfriend!" She was angry now. "Why are we having this discussion anyway? Why don't you just go home and-"

He cut her of by pressing his lips forcefully to hers.

She was surprised, to say at least.

His lips were hard, bruising hers and punishing her for the shit she had let him go through the last weeks.  
At some point, when she couldn't resist anymore and started to kiss him back, he became more gently. His hands, which had been roughly tangled into her hair, started to explore her body softly. His mouth caressed hers, his tongue started to tease her lips until she opened them and started to fight for dominance with him.

When oxygen became finally too necessary, he broke away reluctantly. "Just so you know, I'm still in love with you, so just quit the shit about unrequited love and staying at the lab, got it?" He locked eyes with her, his gaze intense.

She nodded slowly, tearing up and then she threw herself into his arms.

Sighing happily he caught her and stroked her back gently while she cried.

There were going to be many problems. First of all he had to break up with Hannah. She wouldn't be too excited, especially because another woman was the reason why.

Then he would probably need to _prove _Bones that he was still in love with her. She wouldn't understand why he had started dating Hannah when he still loved his favorite scientist. Well, right now, with her in his arms, he couldn't even answer this question himself.

But that all didn't matter as long as he was allowed to hold her and kiss her and show her exactly what _making love_, _losing yourself in someone_ and _breaking the laws of physics_ meant.


	30. The right way

**-30-**

_The right way_

_____- Sequel to #29 "Talking issues" – _

It was dark, but he still could see her silhouette. He could see her blue eyes looking into his with affection. He could feel her soft smile so very close to his. Their noses were touching slightly, hands and legs were entwined.

"I want to touch you!", he whispered, his hot breath tickling her cheeks. He didn't even blush. Or she maybe just didn't notice because of the dark.

She smiled a little wider. "Yeah, I want to touch you too, but we shouldn't do that right now."

He still smiled, even if his eyes shown confusion. "Why not? I waited so long and now I finally can and-"

"Officially you're still with Hannah, Booth. And you aren't that kind of guy who cheats on his girlfriend with another woman."

He nodded. She was right, as always. But he so badly wanted to touch her, to feel her creamy skin under his fingers. Should he feel bad now? Because he didn't feel bad. He felt great indeed. Greater than he had in more than a whole fucking year.

Lying with Brennan in her bad was a dream coming true. 'kay, they were still dressed and just lay very close and they had just kissed once.

"Booth? We should sleep. It's late", Brennan suggested quietly, not wanting to ruin the comfortable silence between them.

He chuckled quietly. "You just want to cuddle without talking, Bones."

She grinned. "Yeah, that's probably the reason. No, seriously. It's after three."

"What?" What? They had been lying here for…what, nearly four hours? "Well, then you're probably right."

Brennan nodded. "Like I always am." She scooted closer to him and he understood her attempt and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. "Sleep well."

"Thanks. You too." He pressed his lips quickly to her hair and closed his eyes. Life was good.

**.:::.**

When Brennan woke up the next morning, the place next to her was cold. Instead of feeling Booth's warm body there, her hand met a piece of paper. Groaning she turned and opened her eyes to read.

_Gonna have breakfast with Hannah to talk through things with her. Thanks for not giving in to rush into things. Last night was one of the nicest of my life.  
Gonna show up at the lab sometime during the day. Be a good girl and eat breakfast.  
I love you,  
Booth_

Her body instantly warmed up when she read the three words. _I love you_. To know that was one thing, but actually to hear or read it, written in its whole words, was really…amazing. A big grin crept on her face and she climbed out of bed to take a shower.

It was ridiculous how nervous she was to meet him later that day. This tickling sensation in her whole body. She was really looking forward to the moment he would sneak into her office, take her into his arms and kiss her sense-

Wait.

They hadn't talked about that. They hadn't talked about how they would act around each other at work. If they would show their new relationship or if they would hide it. Or if they wouldn't either hide or show it, just acting instinctively and-

She was taken out of thoughts when her cell phone rang.

Angela.

Brennan sighed. "Angela…what is it?"

"Bren, where the hell are you?", the Artist exclaimed. "It's after nine. Usually you are here even before you're supposed to be."

"I…kinda slept in, Angela."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed. But why?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Ange, look, I'm about taking a shower. I'll talk to you when I'm at the lab, okay?"

"Yes, I guess. But this conversation isn't over, especially because you sound much more alive than in the last weeks."

Brennan smiled to herself. That was very probable.

**.:::.**

"So are you going to tell me where you were last night, Seeley?" Hannah looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity while she nipped at her coffee.

Booth scratched his neck. "Well…I kinda visited Bones. You know…because of the problem we had."

"You slept with her?", she asked incredulously.

Booth shook his head vehemently and thanked Bones mentally again for being wise enough for both of them last night. "No, I didn't. But I…" He trailed off. What should he tell her? That he was about to break her heart because he was still in love with his unearthly beautiful partner?

"But you're breaking up with me, right?"

Swallowing he nodded. He felt like an ass. Why had everything to be that difficult?

"Because you're still in love with _her_, aren't you?"

He didn't dare to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did, Seeley. I love you, you're the best man I've ever known, but how am I supposed to keep you when you're still-"

He shook his head. "Hannah, I don't have a choice. She…I am in love with her since I can't even remember. I remember the first day I met her at that university. I saw and thought: _wow_!" He shrugged helplessly. "I really don't have a choice here. She has my heart since day one and I doubt that will ever change."

She nodded, smiling sadly. "So what happened last night?", she asked.

This time he met her gaze. "You're a wonderful young woman, Hannah. Someday you'll meet a good guy whose heart doesn't belong to another woman and you'll fall in love and find your happily ever after. I promise." He had to look away when he saw her tearing up, knowing he was the reason for her tears.

"What happened?", she asked again.

He didn't understand why she wanted to know so badly, but he started talking because that was obviously what she wanted and he wanted to do everything to make her feel better.

"I…didn't want it to be true that I still loved her and told myself I was just trying so hard to find out what was wrong because I wanted to save our partnership. But like I told you, nobody wanted to tell me what I had done to make her avoid me. So I sat kinda depressed at my apartment when her dad came by. We had a long talk and afterwards I drove to her and yeah… I forced her to talk to me and she did."

"So…you finally got you happily ever after?", she asked a now a smile was ghosting around her lips.

He avoided her gaze but nodded. "Yeah, it seems like that. I'm really truly sorry, Hannah. I really am."

**.:::.**

"Knock knock." Brennan nearly jumped when she heard _his _voice from the door frame. He stood there, his smile more charming than it had ever been ghosting across his lips.

It was very out of character for Brennan to launch herself into his arms instantly, but she didn't care. She wanted to feel him, breath him in, enjoy the emotions he created in her.

She felt his arms tightening around her body, pulling her even closer to his chest. Booth placed his head on hers, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair.

"Next time we have a sleep over you won't disappear, alright?", Brennan whispered shyly into his neck. Geez, she was really acting out of character right now. Where went her rational, cynical being? Her _love is just a chemical reaction of the brain _explanation?

Booth gently cupped her chin and made her looking into his eyes. "Yeah, I promise." His gaze got even more intense and then he slowly leaned down to capture her lips in a mind blowing kiss. Mouths were touching and caressing, tongues were battling. They both loved and enjoyed it.

When the need for air became too much, Brennan pulled away gasping. "Booth…" She tried to catch her breath again and snuggled her head back under his chin, her cheek resting on his chest. He pressed another quick peck on her forehead.  
"I love you, Bones."

She returned his words quietly whispering.

They didn't know how long they were standing there like that, no one of them daring to break this moment, but at some point they noticed the person in the doorframe.

"Uh…guys? What are you doing?" Angela stood there, looking at them with wide eyes, trying to hide the big smile on her face.

"Hugging!", Brennan said, literal as always.

Booth chuckled slightly and was surprised his girlfriend didn't try to pull out of his embrace.

_Girlfriend_. He really liked that sound connected with a special woman.

"Yes, Bren, I can see that. And believe me it's _so _cute, but I thought you two weren't talking to each other."

Booth enjoyed Brennan's hands under his jacket, gently caressing his back. He knew, Bones wouldn't say anything more to Angela and because they hadn't talked about how they would act around each other from now on, he didn't want to say anything either. But apparently, one of them had to, otherwise the meddling artist wouldn't disappear.  
"We're talking again, Angela. Would you excuse us, now? There are a few things we still need to talk about."

Angela grinned mischievously. "Of course, hot stuff. Enjoy your _talk_." Grinning widely she backed off.

Booth rolled his eyes and felt Brennan blushing at his chest. "Well, that was awkward", he said.

Brennan chuckled. "If she had kept her mouth closed, it wouldn't have gotten awkward."

"Pity that she never keeps quiet."

They both laughed slightly until Brennan sighed contently. "This feel nice, Booth."

"Yeah, it does. So Bones, what are we gonna do now?"

She peeked up at him, a lustful glint in her eyes. "We're going to kiss."

Booth laughed and pecked her on the lips. "Later, Bones. There're things we need to talk about first."

Brennan nodded and pulled out of his embrace, tugging him to the couch. They sat down, very close so that he could wrap his arm around her and she could lean into him.

"What are we going to tell everybody? I mean, they obviously all knew about you changing your mind about us."

She laughed. "Well, probably I'm not very good at hiding it. Or at least not as good as I thought. Anyway…" She got serious again. "Couldn't we just…act as _usual_? I mean, you've always touched me somehow and because of the FBI rules we aren't allowed to…you know… so maybe…we don't need to hide it, that's not what I'm asking. I just think we…let them find out on their own." She kind of lost herself in her rambling.

He smiled about her cuteness. "So let me get this straight. We act as usual, in the field as well, but when we're…let's say here in your office, I'm allowed to touch you in a _boyfriend-girlfriend _kind of way?"

She nodded and smiled. "Exactly. And when we are at home you are allowed to do e_verything _you want to do with me."

He groaned. "Bones! You're killing me here."

She laughed and pecked him quickly. "No, your pants are."

Brennan was right, _very _right. His pants always got a lot tighter when she said something sexual and now since he was allowed to have those images in mind they got even tighter than usual.  
He bridged the gap between them and kissed her very gently and innocent. When she tried to deepen that kiss, he pulled quickly away.

She looked confused. "Why-"

"Because, Bones, I don't think can handle that right now." He blushed scarlet.

She grinned, but dropped the subject. He was thankful.

"So…", she started after a few moments of silence. "How was your breakfast?" Implying _how was you breakup? Are you okay?_

He shrugged. "It's never nice to break someone's heart and get your own heart broken, Bones. You of all people should know that."

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Is she…I mean, she lived at your place the last weeks."

"Yes, I think she's gonna be out when I'm coming home tonight."

Brennan shook her head, smiling happily, even if she felt sorry for him. She knew how much he hated it to hurt someone he cared for. "You're not going home tonight."

"I'm not?"

She shook her head again. "Nope." And with a last quick peck she squeezed the slight bulge in his pants before getting up.

"Bones!", he exclaimed, his expression horrified.

She laughed. "Lunch break his over!", she said while leaving the office.

"What? You didn't even have lunch."

"Right, I jumped right to the desert."

"Bones!" His voice was high pitched again and she laughed slightly before returning to the limbo. She was _so _looking forward to tonight!

* * *

**Hey guys ! Some of you wanted me to write a sequel to chapter 29 about the breakup scene with Hannah and stuff :P So here you go :))**  
**As always I'd really liek you to R&R :))**

**Xoxo,**  
**Michi**


	31. Parker's mission

**Hey guys :)  
****  
I'm back with a new one shot. It takes place some time after "A Beautiful Day in the Nabourhood" and involves a lot of Parker [his POV] and is kinda OOC.  
Anyway, just enjoy this one and please click on the green button and leave some comment :))**

**xx**

**Michi**

**

* * *

**

**31  
**

_Parker's mission_

"Daddy, why do I stay with you this week?", he asked again. He remembered something about his mother going on a trip with Drew but he didn't really understand why he couldn't join them.  
Because he was sitting in the back of his dad's SUV he couldn't see him rolling his eyes.

"Because your mom is on a trip with Drew!", Booth answered patiently.

"And why couldn't I go with them?"

"Because you have to go to school."

"That's a stupid reason. I think they just didn't want me to be there because they gonna have sex." He was sure that was the real reason. He had noticed adults always wanted to have sex. At least, a man and a woman who hung out a lot.

"Parker!" Booth's voice had a warning tone and he didn't understand why. He knew, taking about girlfriends, sex and stuff like that were topics he was just allowed to talk about when he would have hair under his arms, but he didn't care. Sometimes, he had noticed, his dad could be really…difficult. Angela had said that his dad wasn't at ease because he didn't have a girlfriend.

And at first, Parker hadn't really cared, but then he had started wondering what his dad did when he wasn't with him or Bones. He figured he stayed at home, alone, and watched TV and stuff. So probably he had to feel very lonely from time to time, because he knew nobody except of Dr. Bones who lived alone. And that had brought his idea up.

Parker knew four things.  
1) Adults wanted to have company, as in a girlfriend-boyfriend-way  
2) His dad didn't have a girlfriend  
3) Bones didn't have a boyfriend  
4) They hung out a lot, most times just two of them, ergo they liked spending time with each other

Those four things combined made him think that Dr. Bones would be the perfect girlfriend for his dad. Then they both would have someone to have sex with, they both had a _partner_ then and they could keep spending time together and even more.

So his idea was set up.

**.:::.**

"Daddy? Do you like Dr. Bones?"

Booth put his fork slowly down and looked at him in wonder. "Where did this come from, Parks?"

Parker tried to keep what he had heard his dad calling a poker face. "I don't know. You spend so much time together, so I figured you really have to like her." He smiled innocently at his dad.

Booth rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Yeah, of course I like her, bub."

"Then why isn't she your girlfriend?"

Booth's face got dark. "Parks. Not again! You got your pool. You really gotta quit that, buddy."

"It's not about the pool, Dad. I just thought, people are dating when they like each other. So you like Dr. Bones. Then why don't you make her your girlfriend?"

"First of all, Parker, you just don't make a girl your girlfriend. You have to _ask _her if she _wants _to. And secondly, what makes you think I like her _that_ way? We work together and we are friends."

"But she wants to!", Parker nearly cried. Wasn't that obvious?

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Why else would she spend so much time with you?" Sometimes, his Daddy really was a dumbass. But he didn't need to know that, Parker figured.

"Because we're friends?", Booth suggested.

Parker rolled his eyes. "Daddy, I have friends, too. I don't spend _that_ much time with them."

"Okay, you know what, discussion is over. You weren't even allowed to start it, Parker. What did I tell you hair under your arms?"

**.:::.**

Because the talk with his dad hadn't been too effective, Parker decided to talk to Dr. Bones next. He knew his dad would pick him up in an hour, so he decided to sneak out of class walk over to the Jeffersonian, even if being caught meant a week of detention and a lot of anger with his dad. But he didn't care. His daddy's love life was now lots more important.

"Ms Brick? May I go pee?", he asked and smiled sweetly at her.

She smiled back. She liked the boy and especially his handsome father a lot. "Yeah, of course, Parker."

"Thanks. And…uh…I might need a little while. Sometimes my bladder needs time."

Ms Brick looked a little confused at him, but agreed nevertheless.

When he had left the class, he started running. The Jeffersonian was three blocks away from his school. He had been there countless times and knew the way.

Parker kept running until he reached the front doors and the security guard.

"Hi, Bob. Can I go see Dr. Bones?"

The older man smiled down at him. "Of course, Parker. Where's your dad?"

"At work. See you." He started running again until he reached the glass doors of the medico lab. Slowly he walked in, unseen (his dad would be proud of his skills, he was sure) and finally walked into Bones' office.

"Dr. Bones!"

She slightly cried and turned around, her hand on his chest. "Parker. What are you doing here? Where's your dad?"

"At the FBI, I guess."

"Right." She nodded and walked over to the couch, meaning him to sit down as well. "So how can I help you? Oh and…don't you have to be at school? How did you even get here?"

"Are you in love with my daddy?", he asked right away.

She stared at him dumbfounded.

He smiled sweetly. "It's okay you don't have to be nervous. He's in love with you as well."

She stayed speechless and then, after a few moments of silence, she stood up. "Parker, I don't think your dad will appreciate us talking about that."

Parker scratched through his locks. He wasn't used to Dr. Bones acting like that and didn't know what to do now. He remembered a day in the park when he and his dad had played football there and he had told him always to be honest and tell the truth. So he swallowed and decided to tell Dr. Bones the truth.

"I don't want my dad to be sad anymore, so you really need to be his girlfriend." His voice was small.

Brennan turned around and looked at him. "Why is he sad? He seemed alright this morning."

"Daddy is sad because he has no company at night when he's at home. Because I'm at my mommy's and you are at your apartment. If you'd become his girlfriend, he would have company and not be sad anymore." He didn't understand why Dr. Bones started to smile all of a sudden.

"That's really sweet of you, Parker. But I don't think your dad wants me to be his girlfriend. Usually he is very good with people, I already told you. If that what you a suggesting would be the case he would have talked to me a long time ago."

Parker shook his curls. "No!", he cried. Why did adults have to be that stupid and clueless? "He didn't say anything because he thinks _you _don't want him to."

Bones' face changed again. He couldn't quite point out what it was supposed to say, but he knew he had to be more convincing. So he jumped on his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Please, Dr. Bones. Please make him happy again." He looked up at her with his puppy eyes and pressed his face back into her stomach.  
He didn't see Brennan's face softening, didn't feel her heart starting to beat faster.

"Alright, Parker. I will talk to him. But…you never answered my question. Aren't you supposed to be at school? It's barely after eleven!"

He tensed and paled. Dr. Bones was indeed as smart as his dad always pointed out.

"Parker? Did you snuck out of class?", she asked slowly.

Parker grinned slightly. "It's sneak, Bones."

"Alright, did you _sneak _out of class?" His face was still pressed to her belly and her hands stroked through his curls.

"Well…kind of!", he answered with a small voice.

"Well…you do realize that your teacher is probably looking for you and in a few minutes she will call your dad, right?"

He nodded in her shirt.

She sighed. "You know what? Before your dad gets to know this from someone else we better hurry and catch him before he gets the call, what do you think?"

Parker nodded again and didn't fight Dr. Bones when she took his hand.

**.:::.**

"Hey, Booth!", Brennan greeted when they arrived at his dad's office. He was sitting at his desk, probably doing paperwork.

He didn't look up. "Bones!", he greeted back. "Just a second. I just need to finish this paper and then I'm all yours."

"Well, you might want to know about this before you get a call in a few seconds!", she said. Parker was still holding her hand, hiding slightly behind her body.

"What call? What did you do? Did you punch a-" He stopped as soon as he saw Parker standing beside his partner.

"Parks? What are you doing here?" He got up and his face was instantly alarmed. "Are you alright?", he asked concerned, his eyes checking the boy for any injuries.

"Yes!", the little boy said quietly. "Don't be mad, Daddy. Please."

Now Booth seemed to be even more alarmed and Brennan took that as her clue to elaborate.

"I was working when he walked into my office. I found out that he sneaked out of class."

"What?" Booth stared at her with big eyes, then down to his son. Now he didn't look confused anymore. Angry instead.

"Parker? Did you play hooky?"

The little boy nodded, keeping his gaze on his small sneakers.

"Okay, listen to me, Parker. I'm serious about this now, alright? You never, never skip classes ever again, you heard me? Never. And you don't go out of school or our house or whatever on your own, do you understand me. Never!"

Instantly Parker started to cry. He hated himself for that, but he had rarely seen his dad that mad and he was scaring him. It reminded him of the day when his dad had found him near the whirligig and had been so angry about him talking to a stranger. That day had been the first time he had ever been afraid of his dad.  
He turned his face into Dr. Bones' thigh and cried.

"Thanks, Bones, for bringing him here."

"You're welcome. I…uh…guess you want some time alone with him. And…uh…maybe you should bring him back to school as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I guess I should. I…see you later?"

"Diner?"

"No, I can't go out with Parker staying at mine. Just come over around eight, alright?"

"Alright."

Parker felt her pulling back and trying to loose his grip on her. "You have to let go of me, Parker", she said.

He nodded, still sobbing and let go of her. He was afraid of being alone with his dad now. He had known that he would probably gonna be angry about him skipping classes, but he hadn't guessed he would freak out like that and shout at him.

"Bye, Parker!", Brennan said and then she was gone.

**.:::.**

Even if his dad had put him to bed, Parker wouldn't sleep now. It was way too early. But he knew he shouldn't come out of his room this evening. His dad was still angry.

So he heard when Bones knocked at their door and got up to look through the small space his slightly open bedroom door left.

"Hi, come in." Parker was surprised when his dad hugged Brennan as soon as she had entered the apartment. He saw him pressing his face into the crook of her neck.

"I hate that." He didn't know what he was talking about, but Dr. Bones seemed to understand him.

"I know you do. That's why you're such a good father", she said while she ran her hand through his short hair.

A few moments later they pulled away and Brennan went to the living room while his father entered the kitchen. A second later Parker heard glasses slightly colliding and figured they were going to drink some wine. All adults did that.  
Parker hated wine. He had put his fingertip into his mom's glass once and had decided to never try it again. It really was disgusting.

He waited a few minutes until he was sure his dad was in the living room as well now before he carefully sneaked out of his room. He hid behind the door, far enough to watch them undetected.

Dr. Bones and his dad were sitting next to each other on the couch, their knees brushing. Both had a glass of wine in their hand, but neither of them looked at the other or spoke. It was fascinating that they enjoyed each other's company when they were silent. Parker didn't like to sit next to someone who didn't speak to him. In art class he sat next to Sarah, that girl who always wanted to pay attention to every boring stuff the teacher said. So he liked Noah and Lily way better. Lily was very intelligent as well, but she still managed to have fun with him during classes _and _succeed every test. It was kinda scary how she did that.

Parker was taken out of thoughts when he heard Dr. Bones breaking the silence. "Did he get in trouble at school?"

His dad nodded. "Yeah, kind of. He got detention for the whole week and has to write a page why never to sneak out of class."

Brennan nodded as well. "Did you punish him as well?"

"Yes, even if I hated it. I took all his video games away from him and I called Becks. He'll probably get some trouble with her as well. But he has to learn what's right and wrong, you know? And sneaking out of school to…", he trailed off and Parker and his dad realized obviously at the same time that he didn't even know why his son had skipped classes.

"I don't even know why he sneaked out."

It took a moment until Brennan spoke, but she kept her gaze on her glass. "Well, I do."

Taken aback his dad stared at her. "What? Why?"

"Why I know or why did that?"

"Well, the second one, Bones. I mean, he was in your office, right?"

She nodded, but kept silent again.

"Bones, please!", his father started to push her impatiently.

"I…don't think you will like that and probably you're going to be even more mad at him!", she murmured and took a light sip of her wine.

"Try me!", was all he said.

Parker saw Brennan inhaling deeply and realized she was probably going to tell him what they had been talking about in her office. His heart started to beat faster. Maybe that was the time they would make things between them work.

"Well…he…seems to be worried about you."

Taken aback again his dad stared at her. "What? Why?"

"To be more specific, I guess it's more your love life than yourself actually."

His father groaned and threw his head back against the couch. "Crap. What's wrong with him? He already got this pool and why the hell does he skip classes to talk to you about…_that_?"

"Probably because you would have killed him for what he said if you had been there", Brennan explained matter-of-factly.

"Why? What did he say?"

She turned down her gaze again and looked into the red liquid in her glass.

"Bones…tell me!", he urged slightly.

"He…said that there was no reason for me to be afraid of telling you how I feel because you feel the same." She kept her gaze down and didn't dare to look at him.

Parker was sure her heart pounded as fast as his. Probably that was _the moment_ he had heard Angela talking about so many times. Because Dr. Bones had done all the work. All his dad had to do was to say that-

"He's right, you know", he said quietly, "there really is no reason for you to be afraid."

Parker's eyes widened and his had to put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from giggling.

Both adults were quiet a few moments, probably deciding what to say or what to do now. Parker didn't understand that. After all that was really easy. His dad had just to lean forward and kiss her. That didn't seem too difficult, right? He had kissed Lily once and even it had been disgusting, it had been really easy. Kissing a girl was one of the easiest things a boy could do. Like breathing. He asked himself if he would like to kiss girls someday. And if he would, he decided to do it a lot then. Because there weren't many thing that were that easy.

"So you aren't mad at him anymore?", Brennan suddenly asked and his dad laughed. His Parker's ears it sounded nervous, desperate and frustrated at the same time.

"Of course I am. Just because he's right doesn't mean I'm not still mad. Apart from that my love life is none of his business, he just can't skip school to…", he trailed off and looked at her carefully. "You know, I'm still mad even if I am a little bit thankful that I didn't have to tell you myself!", he added carefully and so quietly Parker hardly caught it.

He saw Brennan swallow. "Actually I might like you to say it yourself, you know!", she stated quietly.

Now was his father's turn to swallow before he inhaled deeply again. "I love you."

Parker saw a gentle smile started to rise around her lips. "I might love you too", she said and Parker noticed that their fingers were already intertwined on her thigh.

"So…will you kick my ass if I kiss you?", he asked hesitantly and that's when Brennan nodded.

Slowly, like in those movies Parker had watched with his mom, his dad leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dr. Bones'. And it looked like it actually was: very easy.

Grinning widely and mentally high-fiving himself Parker sneaked back into his room. Even if he got detention for a whole week and his dad was still mad at him, he had accomplished his mission.

_Success at last_


	32. The definition of fast and slow

**-32-  
**

_The definition of fast and slow_

Her body was shaking. Tears didn't seem to stop any time soon. Her face was swollen, her eyes red and puffy. Her whole mind was turned off, something that usually never happened. There was just one thought and her whole being gripped tightly on it.

_I can't lose him!_

But how was that supposed to work? She had seen his face a few hours earlier, had known how much pain she had put him in.  
She would lose him. She would lose him if she didn't figure out any time soon how to make him happy.  
She knew what he wanted, so badly wanted, but how was she supposed to give him something she didn't even know she possessed?

_I can't lose him!_

She thought back to the time she had figured out why Rebecca had refused to marry him and what he had thought was the reason for her refusal. He had thought, the blonde thought he wouldn't be a good father and she didn't love him at all.

Did he think now as well that she didn't love him, after she turned him down? Was he now feeling the same he had years ago when his ex had rejected him?

The next second her body started to hurt like crazy. She couldn't let him think that, right? He shouldn't think she turned him down because she hadn't any feelings for him at all.

_I can't lose him!_

The next moment she sat in her car, on her way to his apartment.

**.:::.**

When he opened the door, he looked terrible. He smelled after whiskey, his eyes were puffy as well and his whole appearance seemed broken.  
Her heart sunk, her stomach dropped, even if she knew it was scientifically impossible.

She didn't think anymore, just threw herself into his arms.

They both started to cry again, her face was pressed into the crook of his neck, his in hers. His hands clutched into her back, afraid she would disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough.

"I love you, Booth. I love you so much!", she whispered between sobs. Tears flew down his neck into his shirt. "Don't doubt that for a second."

No one of them knew how long they stood there, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it and how many tears fell, but after what seemed like eternity, Booth gently pulled away.

"Then why, Bones." His voice cracked, but he didn't care. Maybe she needed to see him broken to realize she was hurting him like no one ever had. "Why won't you give me a chance?", he whispered.

Her eyes started to tear up over again and her voice was hoarsely when she answered. "Because I am a scientist. You need a woman who can promise you to love you exactly the way you love her. Who will marry you someday, give you kids and a nice house in the suburbs. Who can give you exactly what you want. I am a scientist, Booth. I don't know how to promise you something I don't know how to get. And I…", her voice was cracking as well, her heart pounded painfully in her chest, "and I really don't know how to change into that kind of woman."

He stared at her for a long moment and when Brennan thought, he wasn't going to say anything at all, he murmured: "And I don't have any choice in that matter? I'm not allowed to know what is right for me? I don't have the right to get what I want? Maybe you're right, maybe you aren't exactly right for me, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you, Bones."

"Can't you see that I'm just trying to protect you? Can't you see that I would suffer every pain in the world if that meant you wouldn't get hurt anymore? If it meant you would get happy with a nice woman, I would go away and never come back."

He shook his head violently and grabbed her shoulders to shake her slightly. "Bones, I'm a big guy and I can suffer pain every once in a while. I'm just not capable of suffering the pain of you shutting me out, never giving me the chance to show you that we're worth it. That we're worth the risk of getting hurt. I know you would never hurt me intentionally and I hope you know it works the other way around as well.  
You told me that you love me, I love you as well. Just give us a chance. I don't ask you to promise me anything. I just ask you to _try_. And if we don't work out, fine, then I'll keep my promise to never walk out on you. But then we have tried and won't have to ask ourselves "what-if"."

He pulled her into a bear embrace again, placing his face into her neck again. "Just give us a try, Bones. That's all I'm asking."

A shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes. Emotions were about to take control of her. "Okay!", her voice whispered on its own accord, "We'll try. We will. Just give me some time, Booth, please."

They both could feel each other's hearts beating erratically and then Booth pushed her away, far enough to look her in the eyes.

"Okay, you'll get time. As much as you need. Just promise me not to walk on me, Bones, please. You…I need you as much as you need me, you know."

She nodded, her eyes still glistering with unshed tears. "I promise. I just need time."

"That's what you'll get, Bones. I…I see you tomorrow, okay? Go home, sleep and you'll get all the time you need. I'll wait forever, if that's what you need."

**.:::.**

"Hey Bones!", Booth greeted when he entered her office the next day. "I got some files for you to sign. And it's after two, we really should go get something to eat."

Brennan's heart started to beat immediately. Did his mere presence always have this effect on her? And when she saw his careful smile, she couldn't help but smile back. "Okay. I'm just finishing this report and then we can go."

He nodded and lay down on her couch. "Wake me up when you're ready!", he laughed and winked at her.

Brennan couldn't help but blush and so she hastily returned to her computer.

Half an hour later (his presence had somehow distracted her and so she had needed much longer than she had expected) she was ready and called his name. "Booth, I'm ready."

He didn't react.

"Booth?" She rolled her eyes slightly and walked towards him, shaking him slightly. "Hey, Booth. Wake up." Tiredly he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hi."

She laughed. "Come on. We can go. I'm hungry."

"Alright." He jumped up, grabbed his jacket and the file and put his hand on his spot on her lower back. "Let's go."

**.:::.**

It was weird. He had said he'd give her time and he kept his promise. He hadn't lost a word about last night and he acted like nothing had happened. She understood that. He didn't want to push her in any way because this was important to him and he wanted them to work out.

Nevertheless she was somehow disappointed. Even if she was afraid of him acting like…like what? She didn't know what exactly she expected him to be like in a personal relationship. Nevertheless, even if she was scared, she was disappointed that he hadn't shown any display of affection towards her. That he hadn't taken her hand or something.

"Hey, sweetie, you're staring at the same spot for over five minutes now. You alright?"

Brennan jumped at the sound of Angela's voice. She nodded hastily. "Yes, I just spaced away."

"Out, sweetie. You spaced out!", Angela chuckled. "You really seemed far away. What's on your mind?"

Maybe it was because Angela looked so worried or it was because she really wanted to talk to someone, what was really odd, but whatever the reason was, she sighed and stood up to sit down next to the forensic artist.

"I…just promise me not squeal in that high volume or to get incredibly loud or something, alright?", Brennan said quietly.

Angela looked surprised but nodded firmly.

"I…" She didn't really know how to explain it to someone else. Booth and she weren't really dating, but they weren't single anymore either. But yet more dating than being single. Brennan frowned slightly.  
"Booth and I are sort of dating."

When she dared to look at Angela, she noticed her suppressing the urge to grin and squeal and that she was instead squeezing her own hand violently. "Sweetie…", she said breathlessly.

Brennan smiled slightly and then she decided to tell her friend the whole story.

Angela kept her promise and didn't squeal or anything when her friend had finished.

"So I don't really know what to do now. I mean, I expected him sort of…to lead this since I'm not good with intimacy. But I guess…he's leaving it to me now and I don't know what to do, which rules to follow." She shrugged helplessly and allowed Angela to hug her gently.

"Sweetie!", Angela started, "there is no rule book or something. You just go with your instincts. When you suddenly feel the urge to take his hand, you do that. When you want to kiss him, you do that and later on, I expect him to wait with that for a while, when you want to have incredible sex with him, you just do it. Bren, like I said, there are no rules to follow or something. It's just about what you _want _to do, not what you have to."

"But…if I didn't want to touch him at all…?"

"Then it would be okay. There isn't any pressure, Bren."

Brennan nodded, somehow relieved. "Thank you, Angela."

"You're welcome, sweetie. And please, let me just say this: I'm _so_ happy for you." Her grin matched Brennan's now, who was slightly blushing as well.

"So is there anything planned for tonight?"

Brennan shrugged. "No, not really. But I guess he's going to pick me up in a few minutes for dinner. But that's not something special since we always share our meals."

**.:::.**

Half an hour later, Booth knocked at her door frame. "Hiya, Bones." He grinned at her and grabbed her coat. "C'mon. We've got a date with one of those really good burgers."

She laughed at his enthusiasm and got up, while her heart seemed to skip a beat. Her stomach felt like there were butterflies in it and for the first time she understood that term. Her hands got a little sweaty. She found herself to think of it as a nice feeling. If being in a romantic relationship with someone meant to always feel like that, she wouldn't ever break up with him.

Smiling Booth helped into her coat and then led her out of the building to his SUV.

"To the diner?", Brennan asked and smiled at him.

He nodded. "Yes. But if you'd rather some take out we could always head to my place or something."

With him at his apartment? Sitting on his couch and feeling like she felt right now? Probably not of her best ideas. Hastily she shook her head. "No, it's fine, Booth. Let's get you some pie." She smiled at his beaming face.

"I knew there was a reason why I made you my partner!", he said.

She laughed and shook her head. "If I remember correctly, _I _made _you _my partner by blackmailing you."

He laughed as well. "Bones, Bones, Bones. There really has to be something wrong with you. I mean, seriously, blackmailing a federal agent?"

She grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm awesome."

He laughed out loud and his intense gaze was somehow admiringly. "God, Bones…", he murmured, more to himself than for her to hear.

When he stopped in a parking lot in front if the diner, Brennan was still smiling. They got out and Brennan thought back to her talk with Angela.

_Bren, like I said, there are no rules to follow or something. It's just about what you want to do, not what you have to._

Booth was walking next to her and smiled down at her. She noticed he was about to place his hand on his spot on her lower back, when she decided to try something else. Blushing she caught his hand and intertwined their fingers.

Her heart was pounding like crazy when she looked shyly at him, but he just smiled and squeezed her hand slightly.

**.:::.**

"Booth?", she asked. The last five minutes she just had stared into her salad. Of course he had noticed, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to push her after all.

"Yes?"

"What…what is a date like with you?", she asked shyly. He found her blushing cheeks adorable.

He shrugged. "Well, I guess it depends on the woman I'm going out with, Bones. Different women like different kind of dates. Some really like the traditional way, with fancy dresses and fancy restaurants and flowers and stuff like that.  
And then there are some who just like to go dancing and to grab some drinks or go to the movies or something.  
And of course there are women who like a combination, which is the best, I guess. You know, I pick her up, we go to dinner somewhere, but not too fancy and afterwards we go dancing and I bring her home."

She smiled. She liked all kinds, but she figured, the first one would feel awkward for both of them, since they were who they were.

"And then?", she asked. "What happens when you brought her home?"

He blushed. "Well…", he swallowed, "Since I am a gentleman, I won't spend the night with her. I'll probably kiss her goodbye at her door or something and then I go home."

She smiled. "I guess I'd like that!", she admitted blushingly.

He grinned. "Well, we can do that some time, Bones. All you have to do is say something."

She crooked her head. "Isn't the man supposed to ask the woman out, you know, in your idea of going out?"

He grinned again. "Yeah, but this date is supposed to be with you. And since you don't fit in that scheme, because you really are something special, I'll just wait until you tell me that you're ready."

She smiled and reached out to touch his hand carefully. "Thank you, Booth."

He didn't answer, just held her gaze and intertwined their fingers again. It took them a minute to break the moment and to refocus on their meals.

**.:::.**

She didn't know why she was so giddy at the perspective of Booth picking her up in a few minutes. Maybe it was because of the espresso she had had last night, maybe not. Whatever the reason was, she was jumping overly excited through her apartment and waited for him to knock on her door.

And when she did, she opened and threw herself into his arms, not really thinking at all. _Damn espresso_, she thought while she pressed her face in the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her body and chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine. "Good morning to you too."

He smelled after soap and his cologne and Brennan's heart seemed to react to his scent very strongly. Blushing she pulled out of his arms and looked at him, at loss for words.

Booth chuckled again. "What's up with you today?"

She shrugged and gazed down. "I just…I'm really happy to see you, though I don't quite know what to do now."

He placed a finger under her chin and urged her to look at him. "You can do whatever you want, Bones. Whatever you're comfortable with." He smiled and she nodded. "And just for the record, whenever you're unsure of what to do, just tell me. We'll figure it out then, together."

She nodded again, blushed, but smiled. "I'd like that."

"Good. Now, Dr. Brennan, what do you think? We grab some breakfast on our way to the lab?"

"Yes. Just let me grab my purse." She walked back into the kitchen, where she had left her stuff and when she walked with him to his SUV, she took his hand again.

_I really could get used to this._

They drove in silence and Brennan thought back to their last evening. He said he'd wait for her to say something about a date. Whenever she was ready, he would be as well.  
But was she ready? Of course she would like to spend an evening with him that way and because he was physically quite pleasing, she'd love to involve into sexual intercourse with him, but was she ready for it to last? Not just to go on a few dates with him, sleep with him a few times and then break up with him?

She swallowed and looked at him carefully. Instantly her heart started to beat erratically again.

_Yep, you definitely are ready._

He noticed her staring at him and smiled back at her. "Everything's alright, Bones?"

She blushed and looked away. "Yes…I just…wondered if I'm ready!", she murmured.

Quizzically his eyes danced over her face. _Ready for what?_

"You know, going on a date with you."

He swallowed slightly, but nodded. "Just…take all the time you need. And as soon as you're ready, you tell me, alright?"

She nodded and leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thanks", she murmured.

He blushed and they drove in silence for the last few minutes. Booth just stopped, but didn't get out of the car when they reached the Jeffersonian. "I pick you up for lunch!", he stated as she got out.

She agreed and then said hastily, afraid she would change her mind if she didn't spit it out now. "If you are free tonight, you could pick me up at seven." And then she almost ran away.

**.:::.**

"Okay, sweetie, spill. Why was Booth grinning like crazy?", Angela said as she ran in Brennan's office. Brennan smiled to herself.

"Well, I might have suggested to go out tonight."

Angela squealed, not as loud as Brennan had feared, but still loud enough. "Oh my god, sweetie. You two are going on a real date. You're going to have a wonderful evening. And…_oh_…you're _so _going to tell me what it is like to have incredible sex with Agent Hot, Bren."

Brennan rolled her eyes, yet she blushed. Sex with Booth. That was something she was really looking forward to in their relationship. On the other hand she was kind of nervous. Whenever they had talked about sex, he had always talked about making love, becoming one and breaking the laws of physics. How was she supposed to do _that_ when she didn't even know it was possible? How could she fulfill his expectations? How? So, yes, she was really nervous and so it was a really good thing, Booth had indirectly told her that they weren't going to have sexual intercourse after their first date. So she would have a little more time to prepare for the last step.

"Ange…Booth and I won't have sex tonight."

She nodded. "Of course you won't. He's a gentleman. But you want to, right?"

Brennan nodded shyly. "Yes, I guess."

Angela squealed again while jumping up and down. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you. Finally. Really." She held her hands up. "Wait…did you tell each other that you're in love?"

Brennan shrugged, her gaze went down. "I don't really know. We said it while heatedly discussing if we should give this a try or not. I don't know if that counts."

Angela beamed. "Well, it's a start, Bren. You said it, it's the most important thing."

"I didn't see the use of hiding something that important from him. I figured he needs to know."

The artist laughed. "Well, logic forever, right?"

"I don't know what that means."

**.:::.**

"Booth?", she started tentatively, "you told my to ask you if I didn't know what to do. So I'm asking you."

He seemed confused. "Bones, it's just us sitting at a table in a restaurant. We've done that countless times."

She shook her head, blushing slightly. "No, it's not the same. I'm dressed up, you look even more attractive than usual, we're holding hands and I've got this thing in my stomach what you call butterflies. We've never done this before and I've never felt like this before. So I'm kinda helpless."

Indeed, her heart pounded loud and fast and she was so nervous about their date. It had been a little awkward when he had picked her up because he hadn't tried to hide his bewilderment when he had seen her dressed like that, with the knowledge she looked like that for _him_.  
But then, after the awkwardness, it had been really…nice. He had suddenly pulled her in his arms and her hands had instantly found the nape of his neck.  
The drive to the restaurant had been quiet but the looks they had shared, had said everything. And whenever their eyes had locked, she had happened to find herself being strangely gravitated to his lips. Like they had some magnetic power or something. Of course, logically, she knew that lips didn't possess any magnetic power, but yet she couldn't help herself.  
Of course, out of an odd shyness she usually didn't have, she hadn't dared to bridge the gap between them, but nevertheless she wanted to feel his lips again so badly against hers again.

His sigh pulled her out of her thoughts. "Believe me, I'm nervous as hell too. But we're going to be fine, Bones, I promise."

"But why? Why do I feel like this?", she asked helplessly.

"Because you want this to work as much as I do and you're afraid to screw this up. But I can assure you, you 're doing fine." He smiled at her and she could feel her heart in her throat. _God lord_, did being in love always feel like this?

An hour later they were dancing in a bar a few streets away. When he had asked her to dance, she had surprised both of them by wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face in his soft skin. He had sighed contently and placed is chin on her head.

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe  
You got me, yeah, you got me_

The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
And that crooked smile of yours  
It knocks me off my feet

"So true!", she murmured and smiled slightly when she noticed the goosebumps his skin got under her whisper.

"I knew not even you could resist my charm smile."

She laughed and hid her face blushingly in his neck. He tightened his grip around her and she wanted to get even closer. Why did being with him feel so right?

Brennan noticed again how soft the skin of his neck was. There was this magnetic power again and she found herself pressing her lips gently to his skin.

He froze for a second. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Why?", she asked, feeling strangely exposed.

"Because now I really can't stop myself anymore!", he breathed huskily before he pressed her lips to hers.

Brennan moaned when their mouths collided. They were caressing each other, nipping and biting and licking hungrily and she thought she wouldn't ever get enough of this.

"Bones!", he sighed when their tongues touched and started to fight a battle for dominance. Her hands slipped under his shirt, stroking his back, feeling his muscles.

Her lips were bruised when they reluctantly pulled away. Forehead to forehead and breathing heavily, they continued to dance.

"Wow!", she breathed when she had caught herself again.

"Yeah!", he agreed, smiling dizzily, and pressed another quick peck to her lips. "That was really…_wow_!"

**.:::.**

"Thanks for the nice evening, Booth!", Brennan said politely when he dropped her and her door. She smiled sweetly while still holding hands with him.

"No, it's me thanking you, Bones. I don't know what I'd do if you wouldn't have changed your mind."

She stood closer and leaned forward, her lips ghosting above his. "Well, I guess _you _haven't changed your mind about our date is supposed to end, right?", she asked suggestively.

Brennan more felt than saw him swallowing. "Right. You know I want to. Badly, but we shouldn't right now. Too early, we both know that."

She nodded and pressed herself to him, her lips to his.

He pulled away too fast, but they both knew if he didn't go now, he would spend the night. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bones. Sleep tight." He pecked her one more time before he jogged back to his black SUV.

Smiling broadly Brennan went inside. She was so looking forward to tomorrow.


	33. Perspectives on a relationship

**-33-  
**

_Perspectives on a relationship_

"No, Angela. I'm really happy for Booth. I really am."

The artist nodded. "Yes, sweetie, I figured that, but that doesn't mean that you can't feel bad for yourself. Like I said before, no matter how much you want to deny it, Bren, you and Booth were a couple, but when it got serious, you ran away to protect you both. Over the months you finally lost your fear and got ready to evolve with him and now he comes back with a new girl."

Brennan's eyes were full of unshed tears. "Exactly, and it was foolish of me to believe otherwise, Angela. No one loves someone else for forever. Love doesn't last and it isn't unconditionally because when it's unrequited you lose your faith in its concept." She had wrapped her arms around her torso to protect herself from the cold the thought of Booth and this other woman created in her.

Angela smiled pitifully and hugged her friend.

"He made me fall in love with him and now he pushes me away. It's not fair, Ange. Not fair at all." The forensic anthropologist was crying into Angela's neck who wasn't really sure what to do. Usually her friend was tougher than just to break in front of her. If she broke at all, she did in front of Booth.

"Maybe you should tell him exactly that!", she quietly suggested which brought her a firm shook of Brennan's head.

"No. Even if I think it's stupid and illogical, his happiness is more important to me than mine. And he is happy with her. I shouldn't ruin that for him just for my own selfish desires!", she gently sobbed.

Angela gently stroked her hair, trying to calm her friend.

"And I can't help myself. Everytime we're alone, I start a discussion about Hannah, just to make him see that…", she trailed off, still sobbing. Why did everything feel so wrong?

Hannah being Booth's girlfriend but staying in Afghanistan had been okay. She had been able to deal with that because that way she had Booth to herself and he might forget about her and she could open up to him.  
But this way, with Hannah actually being here, it all wasn't worth it anymore.

"That you're the one he is in love with and not her. Bren, you know I'm good with people so you can trust me on this: deep down, Booths knows that. He knows that you're the only one for him and that all he is doing right now is trying to protect himself and keeping this play up he created himself over those months."

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

"Because it's worth it, Bren. Because it's worth all trouble."

* * *

"Sweets, stop it alright? I'm happy with her, I love her. You just don't understand that because you're twelve!"

Sweets smiled at Booth's reaction. He knew that he didn't really need to tell him all of that. He knew that Booth knew as well. And sooner or later he wouldn't be able to fool himself any longer.  
"Agent Booth, what you're doing right now is protecting yourself. You won't allow yourself to think about Dr. Brennan too much, because you know, deep down, that you're not over her."

"What's wrong with protecting myself? And why should I keep thinking about Bones? I have a girlfriend, I love her to death and she loves me back." Booth got more agitated every second they talked and the psychologist knew that he was almost there, that he had almost reached his goal.

Sweets smiled. "See, there lies the beauty in it. Agent Booth, you and Dr. Brennan left DC seven months ago to protect yourself. And you found someone over there who loves you openly, not in that secret hidden kind of way Dr. Brennan does. You need reassurance that there's indeed someone who loves you and can admit it."

"Bones never loved me and she hasn't started now. You're seeing ghosts! I don't need reassurance or anything. I'm happy. With Hannah."

"Yeah, right. I bet you didn't tell her anything. You didn't tell her about your childhood or your dad. You barely talked about Parker and I won't even mention Dr. Brennan. You didn't tell her why you left. You didn't tell her that you were and secretly still are in love with your quite beautiful partner and that you just got to know her because Brennan rejected you.  
You didn't tell her because you know you wouldn't have to because she's not gonna be a constant in your life.

Hannah Burley is exactly the kind of woman you always had relationships with. She's young, blonde, nice and hot. And you date her because you know she won't be able to crush you, to break your heart. Because you doesn't love her, not with all your heart, because that still belongs to Dr. Brennan, the only woman who surprisingly falls out of your sample.

That's why you're keeping up that masquerade. You're fooling yourself, hiding behind the lie because deep down you know that you're still in love with Dr. Brennan. You know it. And that's what's keeping you trying even harder to be with Hannah, because deep down you know you're fighting a losing battle."

When he ended, Sweets saw that Booth was trying to hold his tears. He knew that it wasn't fair towards him. The agent had tried so hard to find happiness, to move on and to keep himself protected.

But on the other side, Sweets knew as well that they wouldn't work together for much longer and that well if this was staying any longer between them.

"Why do you tell me that? When do you think I know all that shit, why do you tell me that?", Booth asked with a cracking voice.

"Because", Sweets quietly answered, "There's one thing you don't know. Dr. Brennan does love you and she is finally ready to act on that."

* * *

"Temperance, hi!"

Brennan turned around as she instantly identified the voice. Hannah Burley was standing now in front of her, with a happy smile plastered on her lips.

"Hi!" Brennan smiled back and found herself hating the other woman again. Hodgins had been right. Hannah Burley _was _hot. And the main problem was: she wasn't just hot, she was quite nice and likeable.

"Nice to meet you here." She looked around quizzically. "Isn't Seeley with you?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. He's picking up Parker from school. He's promised him to go for a swim in my pool." She smiled when she remembered the day in the Diner at Parker's questions. She asked herself if Booth had already been in love with her then.

"Oh, he didn't tell me."

There was kind of an awkward silence between them for a second, until Hannah recovered. "So, you have a pool?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, there's one in my building. I guess I never really used it, but Booth and Parker really like it."

"So I guess you know Parker quite well?", Hannah asked, now finally sitting down next to his boyfriend's partner.

"I know him since he was four. Occasionally I've done some things with them when Booth had his weekend with him. Rebecca is a little difficult there."

"Who's Rebecca?"

"Oh." Brennan lowered her gaze. Apparently Hannah didn't know too much about Booth's life here in DC. "Well, she's Parker's mother."

"Alright. Okay, Seeley told me that you aren't really one for small talk and you usually like it right to the chase. So here we go. I want to ask you something."

Brennan's mind instantly screamed to run. This was not good. Hannah didn't seem too friendly anymore, so she guessed this was going to be a serious question. And that was something she wasn't comfortable with. She just nodded for the blonde to continue.

"Has there ever been something going on between the two of you?"

She gulped. Okay, Booth hadn't told her _anything_ about his personal life. "I…don't feel comfortable with sharing something with you I don't know Booth hasn't told you yet."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Like I said-"

"Skip that. Temperance, you have to understand that this is important to me. You are an attractive young woman and you're spending almost the whole day with him. You know his child and his family and…yeah, that'd be kinda bothering me if there had been something going on between the two of you in the past."

Brennan nodded. She could see the slight fear in Hannah's face and she knew she had to be honest with her for Booth's sake.

"There wasn't exactly something going on. Booth and I…have met seven years ago and we were quite attracted to another. During our first case…we…kissed….and well, we didn't have sexual intercourse because I stopped it, but then we got into a fight and I refused to work with him any longer. About a year later Booth tricked me into working with him again and since then we are partners.  
Last year…" She paused, catching her breath and finally dared to look up at Hannah, who seemed quite shocked. "Did Booth tell you anything about why we left last year?"

The blonde shook her head.

Brennan inhaled sharply. Damn it. She was probably about to destroy Booth's new found happiness. She hated herself.  
"About a month before we left, our psychologist wanted to publish his book which is established on our relationship. He suggested we had fallen in love during our partnership.  
Afterwards, Booth asked me to give us a shot, but I…turned him down. We tried to move on, both of us, but it didn't really work, so we left."

When Brennan ended was a long pause. Both women seemed to need time process things.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he's in love with you now. I asked him and he never lied to me ever. He is in love with you, even if he had feelings for me before. They're gone, I guess."

Hannah nodded slowly. "Yeah, thanks, I guess."

"Bones!", Parker, who suddenly entered the Diner, screamed.

She was taken out of her thoughts and turned around, fast enough to catch the boy. "Hi, Parker. How are you?"

"I'm great." He looked quizzically at the blonde who sat next to Brennan. "Who's your friend?"

"Well, she's a friend of your-"

"Seeley."

"Hannah!"

"We need to talk."

Brennan noticed out of the corner of her eyes that he looked kind of scared. Instantly she hugged Parker a little tighter and watched Hannah and Booth leaving the Diner.

* * *

"So what is it you want to talk about?" He was nervous, at least.

"I don't know if it was such a good idea to follow you to DC!", she answered out of the blue.

"What? Why not?" He didn't know why he instantly panicked.

"Because, Seeley, since I got here, you're different to the man I got to know back there. You have a family over here. Your son and your _partner_. Seeley, why did you never tell me why you left? Why did you never tell me that you loved her? You know, as a journalist I can read people. And right now I read in you that you didn't tell me because you didn't want to remember. You didn't and still don't want to remember because you're afraid you might be feeling the same like when you left. That you still have feelings for her, right?"

He wanted to deny it, shake his head and tell her no. That he just wanted her forever. But that would be a lie and they both knew it. His heart beat like crazy when he lowered his head. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage to say.

"Yeah, me too."

They were silent for a while and he didn't dare to look at her. Why did Bones have to tell her everything? His relationship with Hannah was none of her business and it had to be his decision if he wanted to tell her and when and where, not hers. She didn't have any right!  
Anger started to fill his chest, he was mad at Brennan, probably because being mad at someone else was easier than being mad at yourself. Deep down he knew that it was his own fault, because he had kept up that masquerade, which hadn't been fair to either of them.

"I guess I should get going. Get my stuff and go back to Iraq. Goodbye, Seeley." With a last kiss to his cheek, she was gone.

"Hannah!", he called after her, but she never turned around.

* * *

"Dr. Bones? Who is the girl Daddy is talking to?", Parker asked, watching his Dad acting oddly around the blonde girl.

"She's a friend of his," Brennan answered in a monotone voice. She knew what was happening outside. Exactly that what she had never wanted to happen. Booth got his heart broken for the second time and it was her fault again. She was a monster.

"They are fighting!", Parker noticed. "What did Daddy do? Why is she mad at him?"

"I don't know!", she lied. What was she supposed to tell the child? That she had screwed up his dad's life and that he was allowed to hate her for that?

"I guess it's another blonde breaking up with him. See that's why I think you should be his girlfriend. He'd more lucky with you since you're not blonde!", the boy said.

She stared at him and bit her lip. _Exactly what I'm thinking, Parker. Pity your dad doesn't seem to see it that way anymore. _"I told you we can't date."

Parker laughed. "Yeah, right. As if anything would change if you became his girlfriend."

Brennan didn't know what that was supposed to mean but before she got to ask, Booth stormed into the Diner.

"You had no right, Temperance!", he said angrily.

"Parker, go and wash up, would you?", she asked the boy quickly sensing she and Booth were going to fight now and that was something Parker didn't really need to witness.

The eight year old nodded and went to the bathroom.

"No, right. Why did you tell her everything? Why can't you see me happy?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, hurt displayed on her face. "Well, what was I supposed to do? To lie into her face when she asked me if there had ever been something going on between the two of us? It's not my fault you never told her anything about your life here."

"Any guess why I didn't tell her, genius?", he shot back in an acid tone. "Because she would get the wrong idea. What is she supposed to think when I spend almost all my time with a young, successful and beautiful woman, who I was madly in love with?" His face was a mixture of pain and anger, incredible anger.

Brennan knew tears were flowing down her face, but she didn't care. She felt like her whole body was burning, got ripped apart. Her heart hurt so much. "But I told her that all of that doesn't change the fact that you love her."

Booth snorted. "Too bad she didn't believe you." He was so mad he couldn't control himself or his actions. He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "You ruined everything."

"I-I can talk to her. I-I can go back to Maluku, stay away from you if that's going to help." She had never seen him like that. He scared her. He wasn't himself anymore.

"Daddy, stop! You're hurting her." Parker appeared between them, trying to push his dad away. "Stop, Dad."

He didn't even seem to notice his son. "You don't get anything, do you? First you scare my girlfriend away and then you try to get away with that."

"Booth…" His eyes were black by now and she was terrified. She knew he was out of control and that was the reason why he was hurting her. Would he be conscious he'd never let that happen. His grip tightened around her upper arms and then Parker grabbed the only thing he could reach.

When Booth's face got suddenly wet, a jolt shook his body for a second and then his gaze got clear again and his hands fell from Brennan's arms like he had burnt himself.  
"I'm sorry," was all he said and then he ran.

* * *

He had been here for hours. He was cold, it was dark but he didn't care. After all, it mirrored exactly how he felt right now. Empty. He couldn't really remember what he done or what had made him act like that. He just knew when he reentered the Diner that he suddenly had lost control. The next thing he knew he had been holding Brennan by the arms and Parker threw water into his face.

His ringing cell took him out of thoughts. "Hello?" He was too tired to answer properly.

"Seeley, what the hell did you do?"

"Hannah?", he choked.

"Dr. Brennan just called me to say that she was sorry for all the crap, that you really loved me and that she wouldn't stay in the way any longer. She's about to leave the country tomorrow morning. So what the hell did you do to that woman?"

Panic rose in him. _Bones wanted to leave the country_? What had he done? "I don't know," he whispered. "I got so angry with her for making you breaking up with me and-"

"Seeley, you got it all wrong! She insisted on me staying with you because she thinks I'm making you happy and that's the most important thing to her. The woman loves you and she puts her own happiness behind yours. She's ready to leave her life, to go away because she thinks you can finally find happiness that way.  
She is in love with you and you….God, Seeley, what the hell did you say to her? All she wanted to do was make you happy. I broke up with you because I realized that _I _was in the way. Because you love her and she loves you."

"_What_?" He couldn't believe his ears. Brennan was _in love with him_ and now wanted to leave the country in order to make him happy. Didn't she know that all he needed to be happy was her?

"I didn't even have the chance to tell her that she got it all wrong as well because she had already hung up. You need to find her, Seeley, for the sake of both of you."

* * *

She was wearing a white tank top and yoga pants while she was packing her stuff. She was still shaking slightly. She knew it was going to be hard to stay away from here, she would miss Angela and Booth and all their friends, but she knew she had to go. It was the only way to finally make him happy. And that was the most important thing to her.

She took the picture of Booth and her from her nightstand and smiled slightly. Everything had been right then. There hadn't been anything between them.

"Bones…"

The picture slipped out of her hands when she recognized his voice and broke into pieces.

Anxiously she turned around and there he was standing in her bedroom.

"Bones…" His gaze fell on her bare arms, noticed the dark blue bruises on them he had caused hours ago.  
He broke again and threw himself at her for the second time that day, but this time not in a violent way.

She was startled and caught him, but wasn't strong enough to hold both their weights and fell down on her bed with him. She felt him crying into the crook of her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!", he repeated over and over again. "I'm so sorry, Bones. I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe me, Bones. You have to," he sobbed.

And she believed him, because he hadn't been himself. Of course he had scared her and she had indeed been terrified of him, but that didn't change the fact that she trusted him with all her being and loved him with all her heart. She had forgiven him already after he had left the Diner and Parker had called his mom to pick him up.

Slowly she started to stroke through his hair, trying to calm him. "I believe you, Booth. I know. I trust you," she said soothingly.

He didn't really seem to hear her. "I had promised both of us to never hurt you or make you suffer and I did exactly that. I broke my promise and I'm so sorry," he kept sobbing.

She kept stroking through his hair, caressing his neck and pressed a light kiss to his head. "It's alright, Booth. I'm not mad." He was starting to crush her with his weight, so she tried to push him from atop of her next to her on the bad. Unfortunately he didn't really move.

"Booth," she gently said, but he still didn't move and that was when she noticed his sobbing had stopped and that he was asleep. Carefully she managed to slip away from under him, so that his hands kept tangled in her hair, as well as their legs.

She sighed slightly. "I love you, Booth."

"Love you, too," he murmured sleepily and pressed a light kiss somewhere between her lips and her cheeks and rested his head back into the crook of her neck.

* * *

"Booth." Her slight whispering reach in sniper senses and he woke up. It was still dark outside and he was tired.

"Hey," he murmured, trying to keep his eyes open and watch her.

"I need you to let me go. I have a plane to catch."

He was awake within seconds. "You're not going anywhere," he said matter-of-factly.

She slowly breathed in. "Booth, I know this is going to be difficult for both of us, but it's the only way I prevent you from hurting any longer. When I'm gone you have finally the chance to get happy without my ruining it every time."

He shook his head and carefully took her hand in his. "No, Bones. You really have no idea, do you? There's only one thing needed to get me one hundred percent joyfully happy and that's you. All I need is you."

"No, Booth. All I do is keep hurting you and I can't do that anymore. You mean too much to me. I called Hannah and told her that all of that was just a misunderstanding and that you're still in love with her. I'm going and then-"

She was cut off when Booth's lips pressed against hers. "I've always imagined what it'd be like to shut you up like that," he mumbled, then shook his head to clear it. "There's no Hannah, no Cam, no Tessa or Rebecca. And no other woman, Bones. The only one I need is you, Bones. And I'm sorry that I made you doubting that. It wasn't fair to any of us to fool myself when deep down I knew all along that you're my number one and that that is never going to change, Bones. You're the love of my life, Bones, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears were running down her face and hearing his last words was all it needed. She broke into tears and through herself into his arms again.  
"I was so scared, Booth. I was so scared I would lose you. I love you so much."

"I know, baby, I know." He started to places kisses to her face, her neck and to the bruises, which had started to get purple by now. "I love you, too." He pressed another kiss to her lips, trying feverishly to prove everything to her.

She kissed him back as passionately as he was kissing her. She let his tongue dance with his, slid her hands down his back, under the hem of his short, pulling it up.

He allowed her to undress him, kissing her, his way of showing how much she exactly meant to him. His hands removed her top, cupping her breasts, caressing her skin lovingly.

They intertwined their finger above her head and kept kissing while he entered her. Never had making love been that intensive and _right _for him.

Thrusting in and out he let his emotions speak for him. Telling her that there had always been just her and that that wouldn't ever change.

She answered by loosing her grip on one of his hands and placing it over her heart to show him that she loved him back like no one ever had. That she had changed her view on monogamous relationships and that she tried to believe in a forever for them.  
Brennan wound her one free hand in his dark thick hair, keeping him in place.

_I love you_, all their actions said, even after they climaxed together.

She snuggled into him afterwards and he pulled her tightly into him, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"You're the reason why…", she murmured before sleep took over her and he quickly followed her, holding her securely in his arms.

_You might be crazy,  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.  
And it's crazy that someone could change me.  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.  
And you need to know that you're the reason why.  
[You're the reason – Victoria Justice] _

* * *

Cam had known that something was different even _before _Angela had squealed in that high volume. She had seen Booth when he and his partner had entered her office, because his hand hadn't been on its spot on his back but wrapped securely around her waist.  
But she hadn't said anything, just figured Brennan's cancelation was off with that.

Nevertheless, she had to make sure and a part of her wanted to know if everything was _finally _how it was supposed to be.

"So I suppose you're staying, Dr. Brennan?" she said as she entered the anthropologist's office, where she was sitting on Booth's lap, all cuddled up in each other.

They didn't even bother to break apart; instead it seemed if Booth only tightened his hold on her.

Brennan blushed slightly and leaned her head against Booth's. "Yes, you're right. I'm staying."

"Great, I wouldn't have it any other way," Cam smiled at her. Even if Dr. Brennan was difficult to deal with most of the time, she liked the doctor. And more important, her longest friend was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her, so they probably had to bear her. And when she was hundred percent honest she kind of liked her by now. After all they worked together for years now.

"But nevertheless," she grinned but was still being serious, "from tomorrow on you two will keep this professional around her, are we clear?"

The partners quickly nodded. "Yep, from tomorrow on it is!", Booth said and bridged the gap between himself and his girlfriend.

Rolling her eyes Cam left Brennan's office grinning. They _so_ belonged together and she was happy for both of them that they had finally made it work.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think ?  
It's a little different than other chapters, but it mirrors exactly what I'm thinking about the current situation.  
I'm off to Prague for a week, so be kind and leave me some reviews so I have something to look forward to when I come back :]**

**xxx  
Michi**


	34. The Surprise in the Statement

**-34-  
**

_The Surprise in the Statement_

He would probably never understand why she liked this so much. Everytime after they had made love, she made him sit up and placed herself behind him, just to caress his back, press her naked chest to his muscular back, touched his whole upper body.

Of course, he liked this too, but he didn't quite get her obsession with it.

"So, Bones, tell me why you always keep doing that?", he asked quietly, while her nose gently rubbed against his skin at the nape of his neck. Her hands kept caressing his abs.

"I don't know. I guess I just like this kind of intimacy."

He chuckled and managed to turn his head slightly, just far enough to look at her. "Well, don't you think last night was a part, where we were far more intimate than this?"

She smiled slightly and caught his lips with hers, but didn't let the kiss get too heated. "Mhm, who knows maybe it's because I like examining bodies so much."

"Well, this way I hope you especially like to examine mine," he answered chuckling.

She grinned, her hand wandering towards his middle and capturing the length of him gently. "Well, you want me to prove it to you?"

He grinned as well, turning around fully and pinning her down with his body. "If you're not too sleepy!", he played along and captured her lips in a feverish kiss.

* * *

No.

This couldn't be happening, could it?

No, definitely not. It had to be some horrible dream.

But it wasn't.

"Shht, Bones, just keep fighting, alright? I'm right here with you. Everything's gonna be fine. You just have to keep fighting." He didn't even know what he was mumbling and he knew he didn't just tried to calm his partner and girlfriend, but himself as well. Maybe even more.

While he pressed his hand to her bleeding wound and a kiss to her hair, he glanced back to the dead body next to them.

He knew he had been too late. He knew he had almost lost her. Who was he kidding? He _was _losing her! She was bleeding like crazy for heaven's sake!

"Booth," she whispered, her voice cracking. Her eyes were watery. "It hurts."

"I know, Baby, I know. Just keep fighting." He pressed another kiss to her hair, mentally cursing the paramedics for taking that long. The bullet in her chest. She lost so much blood. He pressed his palm a little harder against her wound.

She hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Help is coming, I promise."

A shaky hand of hers managed to cup his cheek, making him looking into her eyes. "Thanks for saving my life again," she said, her voice so weak, it was almost impossible to hear.

He couldn't help but bent over and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

Finally he heard people running. "We're here!", he called.

Brennan smiled gently. "See you after surgery, Booth," she said before her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Alright, Seeley, don't even try to make anything of this your fault," Cam said sternly as the Squints reached him in the hospital.

He rolled his eyes slightly, but felt guilty nevertheless. His rational side knew that it wasn't his fault, rather the other way around. Hadn't he reacted that fast, this ass would have killed her.  
Unfortunately he had shot her a heartbeat before his own bullet had reached this fucking…

"She's going to be alright, Booth. You know she's a fighter!", Hodgins said, trying to reassure all of them.

Angela kept squeezing his hand probably a little too tightly, while Cam had her arm wrapped around Booth's shoulders.

"Christ, she's been in there for over two hours. How long can a stupid surgery take?", he cursed, teetering his legs nervously.

"They're probably just taking care of her," Cam said, squeezing his shoulder a bit. "She's gonna be alright, Booth, I promise."

He smiled in thanks at her, but knew he wouldn't calm down until Bones was wide awake again.

"Agent Booth?" The low voice of a man took them all out of their rigor.

They turned around to see Dr. Baker, the man who had operated on Brennan.

"Yes?" Booth got up and followed him to a room, from where he could see his girlfriend from behind a glass wall.

"The surgery went well, Agent Booth. You're girlfriend is going to be fine. We removed the bullet successfully and the baby is alright as well."

"That's great, thank you, Dr. Bak-" His eyes went wide, his face started to form a question mark. "Wait, did you say _baby_? What baby?"

The young doctor bit his lip uncomfortably. "I assume you didn't know? She's five weeks pregnant."

Booth's eyes went even wider. "What? Why didn't she tell me?"

The blonde shrugged. "Well, I guess she doesn't know herself yet. She's just in fifth week and if she wasn't the type of morning nausea, she wouldn't have noticed for a while."

Booth nodded numbly. Bones was pregnant. They were going to have a _baby_. A _real _baby. Him and _Bones_!  
Warmth started to flush through him and a happy, overly excited smile crept around his mouth.  
They were going to have a baby!

Because of his facial expression, Dr. Baker inhaled relieved. "Well, when the nurses a ready, you can go to her."

Booth nodded heedlessly. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"Booth?"

"Seeley?"

"Are you alright, man?"

When he came back to the waiting Squints, he still couldn't really believe what just happened. "Yeah, yes, I'm alight."

"Everything's alright with Bren? Did something go wrong?", Angela wanted to know and when he didn't instantly answered, she got even more panicked. "Booth, what's wrong? Tell me!"

"Nothing's wrong," he said not really thinking. "It's just that she's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Three pairs of wide, unbelieving eyes stared at him.

Angela seemed to have caught herself again first. Impatiently she raised her hands. "Wait a minute. Pregnant? How? She doesn't even have a boyfriend!"

"Of course she does. Me?" As soon as he realized he had rat them out, he jumped up, wide-eyed. "Well, I gotta go. Bones wants to see me," he stuttered and ran towards his girlfriend's room.

* * *

"Hey Baby!", he quietly said as he said down next to her on the edge of her bed. He gently took her hand in his, pressing a tender kiss to its knuckles.

She opened her eyes tiredly. "Hi Booth," she greeted and smiled misty-eyed.

He chuckled quietly. "Just out of surgery and the first thing you do is flirt with me."

She smiled and started to scoot over a little, trying to hide the pain the movement was causing her.

"Bones, no. Don't move!", he ordered, but she was already finished and gestured for him to lay down next to her.

He sighed slightly and followed her order. Immediately she snuggled into him, his arms wrapping gently around her fragile body.

"I'm just so tired!", she murmured, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Well," he couldn't help but answer, "maybe it's because of your hormones."

She cracked her eyes open and looked at him confused. "What about my hormones?"

He gulped slightly. "When they checked you they found out that you're five weeks pregnant."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "_What_? Are you…serious?"

He swallowed again and nodded. They hadn't talked about children, not because he didn't want, but because they were just dating for a couple of weeks and their friends didn't even know about them. Well, not until now that is.

"But…_how_?", she asked, still shocked. "I was…_am_ on birth control!"

"Well, with my hot, strong stuff your pill was just helpless!", he couldn't help but joke, but when he saw her look, his grin instantly vanished.  
"Hey," he said gently, cupping her cheek and caressing it tenderly. "You're gonna be a great mommy, I know that. We're going to make it, I promise."

She nodded, tears running slightly down her face. "It's just…I…"

He smiled gently, knowing too well how overwhelmed she felt right now. Carefully, his hand found its way under her sheets and lay tenderly on her belly. "Our little baby is gonna have the greatest parents in the world, Bones."

Brennan smiled, nodding slowly and pressed her lips against his. "I love you, Booth. I love you so much," she whispered, snuggling even closer into his embrace.

Happily, he pressed another kiss to her forehead, laid his chin on her head and closed his eyes. He was gonna be a daddy again.

Exhausted, he fell asleep and dreamed of a little, dark-haired girl with baby blue eyes.


	35. Seeking comfort

**-35-**

_Seeking comfort_

He smiled gently at the view of her peaceful, calm face. This would probably never get old. Watching her sleep had always been one of his favorite activities. Well, lately he hadn't done it a lot since he spent his nights with Hannah and there never occurred a case where they had to go undercover or something.

Sighing contently he pulled her a little closer and she tightened her grip around his shirt. He knew she was hurting so much and he'd do anything to stop her pain. He knew she had loved her dad so much, even if she wasn't really open to the idea.

Booth didn't move when he heard the key in the door. Hannah was coming in. She had had a long day because she was on this really fascinating story.

"Seeley, I'm back!", she called, fortunately not too loud. Probably she thought he was already asleep because all lights were off.

"Yeah, I'm over here!", he answered as quiet as possible. He swallowed slightly, unsure of how Hannah would react to the scene she would see.

The blonde entered the bedroom, her smile instantly vanishing from her face. "Seeley?"

He felt like an ass. He really, truly did. But what was he supposed to do? Especially tonight. He knew that it was more important to stay with Bones tonight and to comfort her instead of having his way with Hannah. This was more important. He had to keep a promise here, after all.

He sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I can't really explain this right now. It's just really important right now, alright?" He felt like an ass. No, he didn't just feel like one, he _was_ one. Hannah was his loving girlfriend and he was going to ban her from her bed, from _their _bed, because he was cuddling with his partner.

"Uh, Seeley," she said perplexed, "you realize that this is _my_ bed as well, right? And it's quite late and I just want to sleep and come in here to see you cuddling with your _partner_. You understand why I want to have an explanation?" She was being sarcastic now.

He sighed again, closing his eyes and cursing himself for this. Why hadn't they just spent the night and Bones' apartment?  
"Look, baby, I'm really sorry about this, alright. I promise I'm gonna make it up to you, but right now I can't. This is really important and I'm gonna explain everything to you by tomorrow, but…_please_…just leave it alone right now," he whispered.

Angrily Hannah turned around, slamming the door and snapping: "Enjoy your night."

Booth sighed and cursed his life, as Brennan stirred slightly. "Booth?", she murmured sleepily.

He smiled down at her. "It's alright, just go back to sleep." He kissed her cheek, and tightened his arms around her.

Before they both fell asleep again, he promised himself he would make it up to Hannah by tomorrow morning.

* * *

"How many times do you want me to apologize?", he asked tiredly.

Unfortunately, Hannah wasn't really forgiving and he could truly understand her. But that didn't change the fact that he wasn't regretting the last night. Bones had needed him and he had promised her and himself once that he would always be there for her, would never let her down. And he was going to keep this promise as long as his heart was beating.

"Seeley, this isn't about apologizing for something stupid. This is about something more serious. I know Temperance is very important to you and a huge factor in your life. Really, I understand that. And I know that you two have gone through so much and that this has welded you together even tighter, but I'm your girlfriend. And I have to tell you, it didn't just hurt and disappointed me to see that she's more important to you than I am, but left me also wondering if you even still love me."

He stared at her wide eyed. "Hannah, this isn't about me still loving you. This isn't about you at all. This was about Bones and me and a promise I made a long time ago. I told you, her dad died yesterday and she's is a very vulnerable person and it crushed her to no end. And I promised us a long time ago that I'd always be there for her, no matter what. And I'm gonna keep this promise."

She shook her blonde curls angrily. "Yeah, it's nice that you promised her such thing. But that was a long time ago and you weren't in a relationship back then. It's terrible that she lost her dad and giving your closeness I understand why she went to you, but that doesn't mean you actually have to spend the night cuddling and banning your own girlfriend from her own bed."

"Alright," he said, running a hand through his short hair, "I'm sorry about that, I really am. I just didn't think. She told me and broke almost instantly and I just took her with me. I didn't think about you at that moment, to be honest. I was just thinking about comforting her, making her loss hurt a little less. I just took her with me, I could hardly calm her and once she was finally asleep, I knew she wouldn't sleep through the night without me there.  
I'm really sorry about that, I really am. I love you, Hannah. Really. But Bones is really important to me, and so I can't even promise you that something like that won't happen again." He stood, shot her one last, apologetic smile and then left for work.

* * *

He knew that last night had been the first snap in their relationship and he had to say that he was somehow disappointed from her. Hannah had always known that Brennan was important to him, next to Parker the most important person in his life and after he had told her what happened, that her _dad died_, he really had expected her to be more understanding.

Booth sighed slightly as he entered his office. Brennan wouldn't go to work today, so he probably wouldn't get to see her. And after last night it probably wasn't wise to visit her tonight. Hannah would probably just get even angrier.  
On the other hand…he couldn't let Hannah getting angry stopping him from meeting with his partner. Hannah had to accept his close relationship with Brennan and she had to trust him.  
Well, maybe it'd be wiser to visit Brennan during his lunch break, to see how she was doing.

Max had had a heart attack and had died even before the paramedics had arrived. They had informed Brennan, who had at first stayed calm and clinical, but then…then she had called him and had broken down in his arms.

He sighed slightly. He was going to help her with everything.

"Hey Booth!", a young agent pulled him out of thoughts as he appeared in the door frame. "There's a hostage-taking at a warehouse. C'mon!"

* * *

"Good one, Booth!", Agent Derek Miller said, patting his shoulder.

Booth said nothing. Because there was nothing to say. Nothing was good about killing someone. It didn't matter if it was a good or a bad guy. Everytime he killed someone, no matter who, a part of his soul was killed as well.  
Why didn't anyone understand that?

He sat there, on the stages outside of the warehouse and wished to get drunk. To drink so much until he wasn't feeling anything anymore. Until he was numb.  
He asked himself he was his father.

* * *

When he came home, he could even hear from the outside the music playing in there and when he opened the door, he instantly noticed the candlelight dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey, hero!", Hannah greeted him smiling and sneaked her arms around his neck.

He looked at her, tiredly and quizzically as well. "Hero?"

"Yeah. I heard what you did. Saved the world from another mean murderer."

He shook his head, instantly trying to free himself. "No Hannah. There's nothing to be proud of. Every life I take is a waste, and it doesn't matter if it was a good or bad guy. It's always a guilt, never easy."

She gently touched his forearm. "Seeley, you killed a man who was taking a young woman as a hostage. You saved her life and the world from another murderer. That's kind of heroic."

He got even angrier. "No, it's not. You don't know what you're talking about at all. No matter who you kill, with everytime you kill a part of yourself as well and after a time you become faceless. And no matter how many lives I save, it's not going to make up for my killings."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "Don't be that melodramatic. Let's just enjoy the evening and hope-"

"No." He shook his head and took a few steps away from her. "You know what? I'm gonna go for a walk."

Seconds later he was out of the door, disappointment hurting deep in his chest.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had walked through the streets, but in the end he had ended up in front of Bones' apartment. Wasn't it a little ironic how he always managed to find his way into her arms again?

He sighed and without thinking much further, he knocked at her door.

Seconds later she opened, seemed a little surprised to see him, but then she pulled him into a tight embrace.

He clutched his hands into her clothes, pressed his face into the crook of her neck, while she somehow managed to maneuver them into her living room.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear, leaving her hot breath on his cheek and he instantly felt a little better.

He moved slightly, to lay his head on her lap and she instantly started to caress his hair gently.

"I hate it!", he said quietly. "I hate it so much. And she doesn't even understand it. Does she even know me at all? Why doesn't she understand that killing someone is killing me as well?" There were tears in his eyes, but he was too disappointed and too hurt to even feel ashamed.

Smiling gently Brennan wiped away his tears. "She'll come around, Booth, I'm sure. And you're going to be fine. I know this hurts very much, but you're going to be fine. Disappointment will fade away. Remember how many times you were disappointed of me."

He looked into her eyes for the first time that day, or rather night. "You've never disappointed you, Bones. I've always been proud of you. Always. You're the best."

She smiled slightly and bent down to brush her lips gently against his cheek. "Like you. You're the best in everything you do. You're the best sniper, the best FBI agent, the best friend anyone could ask for, you're the best father a child could ask for and you're probably the best boyfriend as well. You're a good man, Booth. I've told you countless times and I always meant it."

Booth then sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know that you don't see it this way," he whispered, "but you really are the perfect woman for me."

She smiled sadly, but he couldn't see it. "Well, doesn't matter anymore. You're with Hannah now."

He pulled away and she thought to have said something wrong, but then he gently cupped her face in his hands and looked fiercely into her cerulean eyes.  
"If I ever had to choose between you and her, Bones, it'd always be you. It's always been you."

Her eyes welled up with unshed tears and she threw herself into his arms again. He caught her skillfully, gently stroking her back and pushing the auburn curls out of her beautiful face. How could he even have thought he'd ever be able to move on? His heart was stuck with her forever and left no doubt this wouldn't change.

"So what is it?", he asked quietly into her hair, "do you want me to choose or not?" He tried to smile slightly and her, but she didn't need any further encouragement.

Brennan pressed her lips against his feverishly, determined to never let him go again. He was equally participating in this, pulling her flush against him as his tongue moved into her mouth.

Under heavy breathes and low moans he slid his hands under her shirt, caressing her _incredible _soft skin and started to undo the buttons.

"No, Booth," she breathed heavily, while still kissing him passionately, "not tonight. Not out of pain and disappointment." She groaned when she felt his lips teasing her neck. "It's way too important. Slow down."

After another passionate kiss she broke away and hopped off the couch. Taking his hand she led him to her bedroom, where they would seek comfort in each other's presence and promise each other to make this work. They would kiss and hold each other through the night of killing people and losing beloved ones and would finally fall asleep in each other's arms, right where they belonged.

The soft vibration of a cell would wake her up the next morning, still tangled with his warm body.

_Tell him I'm gone when he comes home_


End file.
